


This Place I Know

by FallsTogether



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallsTogether/pseuds/FallsTogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's shocked when she finds Regina on a hidden beach in Storybrooke that has become her "go to" place. She's even more shocked to find the woman literally owns it. What effect will this shared spot have on their relationship? Regina and Henry's?This is set at the end of Season 2 but only follows the show through "Lacey", and then it diverges from canon. Henry isn't taken to Neverland. Warning that it deals with an AU version of Neal's death and Emma and Henry dealing with it. This has been posted on Fanfic.net and I'm now posting here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feeling's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.

Sunlight glimmered through the rustling trees above Emma Swan and came to dance on the gravel path she was following down to the small, secluded beach she had recently come to think of as her spot. It was barely lunchtime, but the sheriff had found herself suffocating under all of the paperwork she had to do, so she had decided to take an early break and escape to her secret place that she'd discovered the week after returning with Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest a few months ago. Lately, the cove with its small beach had become Emma's favorite place to run to whenever her head started spinning with the craziness that had come to define her life. And that meant that she found herself here more often than not; rain or shine. Today, however, coming here was more about taking advantage of the perfect summer day in Storybrooke, Maine. For the first time in a week, there was no rain and only a few wispy clouds in the sky, while it actually felt warm enough to be July. She sucked in a long breath of the fresh air that was free of any heavy humidity and laced with the smell of the ocean and a hint of warm pine. It soothed and relaxed her, bringing a soft smile to her face as she let herself be in the moment, while letting everything else slip away.

As the path wound down to the beach, which she could now see glimpses of through the shrubbery, her legs began to pick up their pace. Trying not to clumsily trip over any rocks poking up, Emma kept her eyes cast down most of the way, until the trail leveled out again. When she finally arrived at a small clearing between two batches of bushes covered in dark pink beach roses, she paused to catch her breath. She could hear the small waves rushing over and lapping against the mix of sand and pebbles on the beach. The smell of salt hovered in the air, and two dragonflies buzzed swiftly past her in a race toward the water.

A sigh of contentment passed through Emma's lips at reaching her destination, and she made her way onto the beach; her feet rising and falling as the soft earth shifted with her weight. Gulls overhead got her attention with their loud, obnoxious calls to one another as soon as she'd left the shelter of the trees. She guessed that their triumphant screeches were because one of them had caught sight of their lunch. Whether it was a crab in some nearby tidal pool or that they'd sensed the food from Granny's sitting in the paper bag she carried, though, she wasn't sure. Just in case it was the latter, she clutched the bag a little tighter, feeling it crumple in her hand. The paranoia creeping within her as the white and gray birds glided above, was quickly interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach, which had apparently overheard the thoughts of food swirling around her brain.

Emma was just about to sit down when she became aware of a foldable lounge chair with a striped red and purple beach towel resting on it, several yards away from where she stood. Before she had time to wonder whose it was, she heard a disturbance in the water. There was splashing and then a trickling sound that made her head whirl from the chair to the bright, blue bay.

When she took in the image before her, her lips parted and her heart went from a regular thump-thump-thump, to a speed ten times its usually calm pace. Regina Mills, or at least someone who looked an awful lot like her, came walking out of the water and up the beach; water dripping from her dark hair and running down her olive skin. A black bikini was all that covered her—a more modest one, but it still revealed more of the woman to Emma than she had ever seen. Normally, Regina was covered from head to toe in one of her pantsuits or a pencil skirt that ended around her knees. Recently, there had been a few rare occasions where Emma had seen her in something less formal, but even then, it was sweatpants and a t-shirt with very little of Regina's skin actually showing. Not that Emma had any right to be thinking about what Regina was or wasn't wearing under those suits, skirts, and sweatpants, but there was no denying that Regina was an overly attractive woman, which Emma had been aware of ever since she'd looked into her eyes on the night that they'd first met almost a year ago. Of course, the attraction she'd felt toward the other woman had been complicated by feelings of frustration, anger, and something bordering on but not quite hate, which had stemmed from their rivalry and Regina's fear and desperation during the curse. Now, however, something had shifted between them, especially after some recent events, and Emma was drawn toward the beautiful, complex, mysterious woman more than ever, even though, all of their history and the history between her mother and Regina should have made it otherwise.

Still, a lot had transpired and changed for the better between the two women. Sure, there were many times when Regina would still speak sharply to her and always had some type of belittling comment to make, but she had lost her initial bite, and now, Emma could tell it was more out of habit and some odd kind of enjoyment that they continued to bicker and banter with each other. Somewhere along the way, a trust had formed between them after all that they had been through. Especially, when they had saved each other's lives while fighting against Greg and Tamara a month ago. Maybe their tolerance and amicable relationship had begun for Henry's sake, but now Emma was aware that there was a mutual (albeit unspoken) understanding between them that they cared for each other.

Emma hadn't meant for those feelings to go this far, though. If she had to pinpoint the moment it had started to become something deeper, it was the night of the battle. Emma had been unable to sleep after tucking Henry in and had gone for a walk. She'd bumped into Regina at the docks, finding out that she hadn't been able to fall asleep either, and they'd ended up sitting on a bench and talking until the sky over the harbor had become a rosy shade of pink. They'd both needed time to process and unwind from the emotions and events of that day, and somehow it had felt better not to do that alone. Their conversation that night had drifted from Greg and Tamara's motives, to Regina recounting some of the darker moments of her past, to Emma sharing some of her own troubling memories, to the two of them making an awkward but honest and needed amends with each other for all of the crap that had occurred between them since Emma's arrival in Storybrooke. There was a deeper understanding between them by the end of that night that Emma knew they were both grateful for.

That understanding and beginnings of a hesitant friendship had only grown throughout the month that followed as Emma sent a text to Regina every few days, checking on her and making sure Regina was aware someone was there, since Henry had closed himself off in a lot of ways and pulled away from Regina after the battle and his father's death during it. Regina usually replied to those texts with short replies, such as,  _I'm fine_  or  _There's no need to be concerned, Miss Swan_ , but Emma's responses to those tended to subtly remind Regina that, although she'd go along with Regina's claims, she knew better and was there if Regina needed her. The care Emma communicated in those messages always seemed to soften the other woman, and she'd always receive a follow-up reply a few minutes later communicating her appreciation and thanks that Emma had reached out to her, followed by a question inquiring how Henry was doing. They'd bumped into each other a few more times during that month as well, and ended up having lunch at Granny's, even though, Regina would always do her best to pretend to be reluctant at first, only to end up treating Emma to dessert in a not-so-subtle attempt to make their time together last longer, which Emma didn't comment on or mind at all.

It had been almost two busy weeks since the last time they'd had lunch, though, and Emma had only seen Regina briefly during a few encounters that had occurred when they were both rushing around town, so discovering Regina in a place she had never expected to bump into the other woman at, easily awakened the part of Emma that missed her. The similarities they shared, everything they'd talked and confided in the other about over lunches and that night at the docks, plus, their agreement to find a way to work together in parenting Henry, weren't supposed to lead to anything more than an acceptance and possible friendship, but Emma couldn't push away the feelings that had her heart beating faster around Regina nor the way she wanted to give Regina the happiness she so desperately craved and worked for, for so long. That need she'd felt recently to take Regina's hand in hers or the ache she felt to hold Regina on nights when they'd texted each other, warmed her heart as much as they scared her. No, it definitely wasn't supposed to have gone this far.

Emma continued to stare at Regina, every part of her frozen except her drumming heart. It wasn't until the brunette was about ten feet away that their eyes met. Regina did a double take before she stopped in her tracks, stunned and clearly surprised at finding that Emma was there and watching her.

"Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing here?" Regina called loudly. If she felt any bit self-conscious, she didn't let on as she stormed over to Emma as fast as the flip flops on her feet would allow.

"I uh…I…" Emma heard herself stammer, blinking and trying to pull herself out of the mesmerized daze she was currently in.

"You have no right to be here!" The other woman stopped intimidatingly close, lifting her body forward, her weight mostly on her toes, so she stood a little taller than Emma. She could feel the cold radiating off of Regina's body in contrast to the warmth and sticky drops of perspiration clinging to her own. A light breeze sprayed some of the water that had settled in transparent beads on Regina's skin onto Emma's in a fine mist that made it tingle at the contact of the cool moisture.

"Wait. Hold up," She sobered when Regina's words finally registered, and she was able to push away the urge to reach out and close the distance between them. Instead, she felt some confusion at the genuine hostility she sensed coming from Regina, and took two steps back, folding her arms across the middle of her white tank top in defense. "No right? This is a beach, not your house. You can't just kick me out. What the hell, Regina?"

"Can't I? It's  _my_ beach!" Regina fumed, her hands rising to her waist; her pinky fingers resting above her clingy bikini bottoms. It made Emma wonder whether Regina really was that unhappy at finding her there. After all, something could have changed in the time Emma hadn't really seen Regina, and she could have misread the situation she thought was Regina being as busy as she was, instead of it possibly being the other woman purposely avoiding her. That thought was quickly negated, however, by the hint of a gentler emotion that tried to poke through the sharp glare in Regina's eyes. It was more likely that Regina was getting so worked up because she had been caught somewhere no one was supposed to see her; a place where she believed she didn't need to have her guard up. Because even when it came to Emma, the mask Regina wore was rarely lowered during the day, and it always appeared in some way, before the brunette would realize she didn't have to wear it around the other woman and took the time to lower it.

"Only if you own it," Emma gave her a defiant look, keeping her eyes locked with the brown ones staring angrily back at her. There was no malice in her own expression, though, as she allowed Regina the time to adjust to the fact she had accidentally intruded into her safe haven.

"Which I do," The brunette responded curtly.

"You own this beach?" She countered, obviously not believing the claim.

Regina rolled her eyes, "As a matter of fact, I do. I stumbled upon it years ago; a few months after the curse began. I found it secluded and peaceful, so I purchased it from the town as my own  _private_  spot to enjoy."

Emma grunted, sounding slightly amused.

"What is it?" Brown eyes narrowed at the other woman, clearly not enjoying how she didn't know what Emma had found so humorous.

"Oh, just something else we have in common," Emma shrugged. "I like coming here for the quiet and isolation, too."

There was a softening Emma noticed around Regina's eyes but the rest of her expression and voice didn't match it. "And exactly how long have you been coming here? Trespassing on my property…"

"A few months," Emma revealed, not even remotely intimidated by the fierceness in the way Regina continued to look at her. "And I didn't know I was trespassing!"

"Would it have stopped you if you had?" Regina brought her arms up and folded them over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"No, but I would've made sure to plan on coming here whenever you were here just to piss you off," Emma shot back with a playful smirk.

"I should have figured as much considering you're still standing here," The woman swept her eyes displeasingly over Emma and turned to walk over to the chair, picking up the towel and patting her skin dry.

"What is with you today?" Emma tried, but didn't get a reply other than a flicker of something Emma couldn't read as Regina met her eyes without meaning to, if the way they immediately left hers was anything to go by. "I was planning on having my lunch here. You know, take advantage of the nice day," Emma continued after a minute, still somewhat surprised that Regina hadn't really lowered her guard yet at all. "You're not really going to make me go all the way back to the station to eat? My grilled cheese is probably soggy and gross enough already."

Regina ran her hands through her damp hair, fixing it back into place, before sitting down to dry off under the sun. "What difference does it make if you spend more time trekking back to where you belong, then?"

Emma huffed, "Has anyone ever told you, you're evil?"

"A few have mentioned it from time to time," Regina replied nonchalantly, keeping her eyes closed, and taking Emma's words as lightly as she knew she had intended them. "I don't seem to recall you ever doing so, however."

"I'll share my sandwich with you," Emma bargained with a smile tugging at her lips, feeling more at ease after Regina's response, and having it confirmed that she had been right about Regina putting up a front.

She opened one eye, observing the bag in Emma's hand, her face twisting into a look of disgust. "Do you really think I'd want any part of that soggy, cholesterol-filled excuse of a sandwich?"

"No, not really. But it's  _so_ good."

"Nothing that unhealthy can be good."

"That's exactly what makes it good."

There was a disbelieving hum that Emma received in response as Regina kept her eyes closed.

"You don't know what you're missing," Emma said tauntingly, taking a seat on the ground, knowing there was a chance that she was risking getting fireballed. Yet, she hoped that if Regina had really wanted her to go, she would have known Emma well enough to understand that she could have just asked nicely, without any biting mask or pretense, and Emma would have respected that and gone. But Regina's backing down and lounging in her chair told her that she didn't actually mind that she was there. Still, Emma offered her the final out just to be sure there wasn't even a small chance that she was truly unwanted. "I'm starving, so if you really want me to leave you're going to have to zap me back to work or something."

Regina understood Emma's ultimatum as the out it was, and could tell the other woman wouldn't be hurt by her if she actually did poof her back to the sheriff's station, if Emma  _really_ was pushing and Regina  _really_ didn't want her there. Regina was grateful for that and felt her lips twitch up in response to the warmth that tingled throughout her at Emma's consideration. She let out a sigh, "As tempting as that is, I'm not in the mood to start using magic again."

Emma couldn't help herself and was amused by the reply, hearing the thinly veiled excuse to keep Emma's company, now that the initial shock of being caught on the beach had mostly worn off. She knew that if Regina really wanted her gone, she would be and would have been five minutes ago, and having it confirmed that she wanted her there, resulted in a bright smile appearing on Emma's face.

She watched Regina's shoulders wriggle against the back of the chair as she got more comfortable, angling herself against the sun's warm rays, which informed Emma she'd finally accepted her presence.

There was a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the crinkling of foil when the blonde uncovered her sandwich as Emma thought over Regina's words. "How long has it been? Since you used magic...?" There was a note of concern in Emma's voice that told Regina she genuinely cared about the answer.

"Not that it's any of your business, especially when your  _charming_ parents already have me reporting weekly to Dr. Hopper on my use of magic, but I haven't done anything with it since the day I erased everything about  _it_  and Storybrooke from Greg and Tamara's memories, and sent them to New York."

"Impressive," Emma finally bit into her gooey grilled cheese and began chewing. "I'd be using magic to get dressed or put the dishes away at least, if I could figure out how."

A deep laugh came from where Regina sat and sent a streak of warmth through Emma that kept her from experiencing the slightest bit of embarrassment, knowing that Regina was more amused by her than trying to humiliate her. "Of course, you would, Emma. However, some of us don't mind taking the time to do the little, necessary daily routines that everyone else has to do. We also wake up early enough to have time to get ready for work."

"What work? I thought you finally had the opportunity to learn how to sleep in," She turned to face Regina, the light teasing that had been evident in her eyes, shifting into something more serious after noticing the guilt Regina tried hastily to school her face from revealing any more than it already had. "Wait. You're working? Like an actual job?" Emma was confused, knowing that the other woman had been forced out of her job as mayor after the curse had broken months before. She also hadn't heard about any other employment opportunities the former, technically, unelected official had been offered, and honestly, wasn't sure if anyone would even be forgiving enough at this point, to hire Regina.

"They may have taken my title and position away from me, but your mother ended up asking me a million questions a day about running this town. It was becoming tiresome, so I finally offered to be a secret assistant to her as long as she allowed me to keep my old office," Regina explained, speaking straight ahead with her eyes still shut. "I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it to you. She's been getting most of the credit for keeping the town thriving, while I do almost all of the work. Of course, it's second nature to me and I'm still protective of the town I built, so I don't mind. Not to mention, if I make my first mistake in thirty years, she'll be the one who's blamed."

"No wonder why I've barely seen you," Emma commented, taking another bite of her grilled cheese. She studied the way the corners of Regina's eyes crinkled just a bit in reaction to the sunlight on her face but her expression didn't reveal anything about her feelings toward her secret job. For that, Emma had to go with the bitterness and resignation she could sense coming from Regina and her words. "That's pretty screwed up."

"What is? The fact that she takes the responsibility for all of my work, or that she didn't tell you?"

"Both," Emma surprised her, since she still wasn't used to expecting any sympathy from the other woman. Rarely was anyone ever on her side and she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to Emma being someone who did stand with her, even if it now happened more often than not.

Emma continued once she'd swallowed the bite of her sandwich, "Maybe if she told people you're helping to keep the town they're stuck in running successfully, they'd be more open and accepting of the fact you've changed."

"Perhaps, but it's fine. I don't really want, nor need, their praise."

"So you're not even remotely bothered by the fact that she's getting the credit you pretty much deserve?"

"I'm actually enjoying that I can see she has stopped being the perfect Snow White everyone else has always seen her as. Part of me gets pleasure out of knowing she probably falls asleep feeling guilty."

"Huh, well, that's nice to hear," Emma grunted sarcastically.

"You didn't think we'd be braiding each other's hair and having tea together just because I helped you save her, Henry, and probably most of the town, did you?" Regina turned toward Emma, eyes staring pointedly at her.

"Not exactly; but she _is_ your son's grandmother. You could be a little…kinder?"

The suggestion from the other woman had Regina's lips falling into a straight line. "Why would I be? I may have done horrible things to her, but she hasn't been completely innocent in all of this. Are you forgetting she set me up and had me kill my own mother under the pretense that I'd return her heart and we'd live happily ever after?" Regina sneered. "And  _my_ son? How generous of you. I've barely seen  _my_ son in over a month or have you forgotten he's angry with me in the two weeks I haven't seen you?"

Regina expected Emma to take the bitter bait and fight back, but her eyes became serious and looked out toward the water, telling Regina she was still just as upset and affected by Henry refusing to talk to Regina as she was. "I promise I'm not the one keeping him from you; you've gotta know that. I've tried to tell him to go see you; that he should try to work things out with you, but he's still taking Neal's death pretty hard."

"I'm sorry," She softened, quickly regretting the way she'd lashed out at Emma. "I know it's not you."

Emma turned to her, her eyes understanding as a small smile lifted her lips. "I swore I would never keep him from you again, and that's a promise I intend to keep." 

"Thank you," Regina told her sincerely, wanting to convey how much it meant to her across the space that was between them. 

There were a few long moments where neither said anything, staring out at the water, but their thoughts were loud enough that the other could practically hear them over the tumbling of the tide in front of them. 

"He blames me," Regina stated after a moment, trying not to let too much hurt or remorse into her voice. "For Neal's death. He thinks Neal wouldn't have died if I had done something more and fought harder."

Emma sighed, "It wasn't anyone's fault. He knows that."

"But he still holds me responsible," Regina turned away, blinking from her burning eyes.

"As much as Henry wants to believe you could have, there was no way you could have saved Neal," Emma reassured gently, wishing the subject had never been brought up, but knowing what she had to say, now that it had. "He believes in you and his expectations of what your magic could do were way too high. Neal was on the other side of the ship. You couldn't have done anything; not when you were also saving my ass and making sure Henry didn't lose all three of his parents."

"And yet, he's never seemed to care about that. Only that I didn't save Neal and I failed him." The last two words sounded broken, and Emma had the impulse to touch Regina in comfort, but instead of going over to her, she remained on the ground, hearing the hushed words that followed, catching in Regina's throat. " _You_  almost died that day."

"You almost did, too," Emma reminded quietly, swallowing thickly as her own stomach churned with the words. "He knows that. He gets how close it came to that and how we did everything we could not to leave him without all of us. I'm sure he's still processing that."

"It's fine, he can hate me. If he needs someone to hate," It was said firmly, and Emma knew Regina meant it, but the pained look on her face made Emma's heart ache.

"It's hurting you."

"I can take the hurt. He's hurting more. Henry didn't even get a chance to really know his father. That's a loss I can relate to," Regina swallowed thickly, her voice faltering as she thought of her now-deceased mother. "I wasn't thrilled about Neal's presence here, but Henry shouldn't have been so cruelly robbed of that. You shouldn't have been either."

"Regina," Emma exhaled, keeping her feelings at bay and trying not to dwell on the mention of Neal and the emotions it stirred within her. "Give him time. He'll forgive you or realize there's nothing to forgive you for," she assured, sounding completely honest and certain. "I'm just not the best at the whole talking thing, especially with this, and it's not like his grandparents have helped me talk to him," she continued, frustrated. "They're too caught up in trying to keep the town running--with your help--and figuring out their own lives, now that the magic beans are gone."

Regina's shoulders fell in heavy resignation. "Emma, don't--it's not your fault," she comforted. "You've tried and done what you could. And I'm not surprised about your parents. They have no reason to care about my relationship with Henry."

"Well, I wish they would. I can see how it's not good for either of you. I've told them that."

"They must love that you've been defending me," Regina's words were mocking, but there was no lightness or humor in them.

"Oh, yeah, they're thrilled," Emma's words were laced with bitter sarcasm as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "At least they're starting to let go of the Evil Queen thing…sort of. Hopefully, they start to accept how much you've changed, especially when  _you're_ the one still running this town."

The words settling between them left Regina to observe Emma for a minute, silence passing over them. "I never expected you to be on my side, you know," she breathed out, and Emma didn't miss the rush of air that accompanied the words after they passed through Regina's lips.

"Yeah, can't say I did either, but I am," Emma gave a small smile that told Regina as unanticipated as this change between them was, her words were the truth and she was fine with being on Regina's side; wanted to be there. "Well, I should get back to work. Have to make sure my dad's got everything under control," Emma stood up, walking over to a trash can to throw out the crumpled bag from her lunch.

Regina watched her toss the remnants of her lunch away, noticing the sand that stuck to Emma's pants, before the blonde turned and came to stand a couple of feet away from the chair Regina was sitting in. "You may want to…" The brunette's eyes flicked down to glance toward Emma's ass, silently communicating the rest of the sentence.

"Oh," A sheepish look appeared on the blonde's face and she roughly wiped the back of her jeans, brushing off any sand. "And you might want to put more sunscreen on your face," she suggested in response, returning the favor of looking out for the other woman. "Your nose is pink. Your shoulders are getting kind of red too," Emma said somewhat absentmindedly, her eyes wandering over Regina's skimpily covered body.

As Emma's gaze floated over her, Regina suddenly felt self-conscious and vulnerable. She watched Emma's face and how it darkened with lust, but there was something else there, too, that was warm and so much more than physical desire. She studied it for a moment, until the fluttering inside of her became too much, and she schooled her features into a smirk, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, dear, but the only people that can look at me like that are those who I can get to bow before me. Something I doubt you will ever do," Emma blushed beneath Regina's playful and challenging stare. They'd always walked a fine line with their heated looks and banter that bordered on foreplay, but there had usually been an ambiguity to all of it and neither woman had ever tried to address it. Now, however, Regina was being bold and calling her out, almost like addressing Emma's desire was safer than something else about the situation that she wanted to avoid. However true that might be, though, Emma could also see the unhappiness behind the smirk Regina was displaying. There was a sadness in Regina that told Emma she felt unworthy of anything beyond the shallow lust her subjects had always shown her. And so, no matter how embarrassed Emma was at getting caught checking Regina out, it made her feel for the woman; not pity, but understanding. And it made her want Regina to believe she deserved more.

"Want some lotion for your walk back? Your cheeks and neck are a little red," Regina continued to tease.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts, forcing her skin not to become any more flushed than it already was.

"Actually, I would," Emma raised an eyebrow in determination, wanting to surprise Regina with her apparent lack of humiliation and to distract her from her thoughts. Besides, if Regina was going to be bold, she wasn't going to simply back away. That wasn't what they did. "And don't think you're going to make me forget that you basically admitted to staring at my ass a minute ago."

As expected, Regina didn't visibly flinch or waver at that, but Emma noticed the way her olive skin darkened at the base of her neck and how it took her longer than it should have to release the breath she had taken in.

She walked the few steps over to Regina, her palm open, and waited for the other woman to squirt some of the sunscreen into her hand. They held each other's gaze almost challengingly, while Emma rubbed the lotion into her skin. Once it had been absorbed and was no longer visible on her, she moved forward and bent over Regina, her hands resting on either arm of the chair. Their eyes searched each other's for a long moment, wondering and waiting for what was to happen next. "You're right," Emma finally began, her voice low and serious, "I'll never kneel before you, Regina. Not like any of those intimidated pigs, who would do anything to spend one night with you, so they could feel like they were good enough to  _conquer_  the queen, or be _conquered_  by the queen, or whatever. You know I have too much respect for you for that," Emma stopped, watching the intent way Regina was taking in what she was saying. "All that was, was meaningless. Believe me, I know. You deserve more than that," she told her convincingly, her green eyes warm and tender in the way they looked at Regina, trying to get her to believe what she'd said. Then, she leaned in, tentatively tucking a piece of wet hair back into place that had slipped from behind Regina's ear. The unexpected gesture was gentle, almost a caress, and it made Regina's breath catch noticeably in her throat as she forced her eyes not to flutter shut. Emma couldn't help the way her lips twitched with the way she wanted to smile at Regina's reaction, feeling the warmth and charge between them that seemed to be drawing them even more toward each other.

"And are you more than that?" Regina asked in the smallest voice Emma had ever heard her use. Emma felt the fear prickling her skin, but she fought it, understanding how important this was to both of them.

Green eyes held Regina's brown ones fiercely. "I think you're the one who has to answer that. But, for what it's worth, nothing with you could ever be meaningless to me."

"What are we doing, Emma?" Regina wondered with some tentativeness after a moment.

Laughter that was a sudden mix of nerves and disbelieving amusement at the situation bubbled up in Emma's throat, and she rolled her eyes, lifting herself away from Regina. "Oh, God, I don't know," She said as she ran her hands over her face, composing herself. "I believe I was just heading back to work and didn't want you getting too sunburned..." She trailed off with a forced smirk.

"You know that's not what I mean," Regina leveled her gaze at Emma.

"Yeah, I know. I think we were just being honest," Emma told her as her lips that had fallen back into a straight line, lifted into a soft smile. "Thanks for the lotion. I'll try to talk to Henry again."

"Emma," Regina uttered, but it came out too softly, and the other woman had already begun walking up the beach. "Don't push him too much," She said loudly, finally finding her voice.

"I won't…not too, too much," Emma called, after spinning around to face Regina again. "And now I'm really leaving. Don't need you throwing fireballs because I'm still here… _trespassing_."

"Once again, I'm not using magic!" Regina yelled across the beach, unable to stop herself from laughing at Emma's mocking her in a way that was all too flirtatious.

"I think if I stay here any longer, you'd make an exception," Emma called back to her.

She grinned and turned, and Regina watched her disappear through the bushes to the walkway. Her absence made Regina realize, that as much as it went against everything she had once convinced herself to think and feel for her son's other mother, she wanted Emma to stay on the beach with her. There was something in the way Emma looked at her that told Regina she understood her; that she accepted her, and that she wouldn't deliberately hurt her. It made every part of her tremble with nervousness at recognizing Emma was obviously feeling something for her. But what made her worry even more, was that she found herself silently admitting that those feelings reflected in her green eyes, were ones that matched the ones she had been trying her best to ignore in her own heart for far too long now. And if she was being honest with herself, the last thing they were was meaningless.


	2. Knowing What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

The overcast sky hung dismally above her as Emma met the breeze coming off the water, while she moved closer and closer to the small, rough waves that splashed against the shore. Whether her eyes were stinging from the salty mist that clung to the air or the anger that was still bubbling within her, however, she wasn't sure, and she also didn't want to think too much about it. She turned around, skimming over the small beach, searching for any sign that she wasn't alone, but found nothing that indicated Regina was there. And why would she be? It was such a dull, gray day and it was close to dinner time. Yet, a part of her missed the lounge chair and the company of the other woman; the part of her that was tired of feeling so alone.

Emma knew Regina had made it clear that the beach was private and the other woman's property, but she had been having a bad day, and then, she'd fought with her parents and decided she needed to take a walk. It really wasn't her fault that she had ended up on the gravel path that stopped at the little cove. Her legs had just carried her there. She hadn't even been thinking about where she was going, until she ended up at her destination.

She reached down for a flat rock and tossed it, so it skipped across the water, which rippled in response. She whirled another onto the surface of the bay and it did the same, but more forcefully. Rock after rock was sent gliding across the flow of the small wave crests, and each time, Emma unleashed her anger a little more. Until finally, she was throwing her arm out fiercely and hurling the little rocks through the air, watching as they crashed into the water somewhere far away, causing it to explode in the air and rain back down.

"You're going to knock all of the fish unconscious," She heard the familiar voice warn from behind her, tinged with detached amusement. Emma was surprised she didn't jump after believing Regina was nowhere around and she was the only one on the beach.

She grunted and threw another rock, before collapsing onto the sandy pebbles and snail shells that covered the ground. She was spent; unsure of whether she wanted to break down from the emotional exhaustion or fall asleep. "Too late. I've probably hit them all already."

"I'd ask you why you're on my beach again, but I can see you've just come to destroy the wildlife," Regina quipped, noticing the way Emma had pulled a tiny flower out from between the pebbles it had been growing between.

After shooting Emma a displeased look, Regina laid out the dark blue blanket that Emma hadn't even noticed she was holding, and sat on it a foot away from her. Regina's legs were straight, crossed over one another, as she leaned back a little, resting her weight on her palms. Green eyes roamed over the black track suit that was uncharacteristic of the former mayor's usual attire, paying extra attention to the places it hugged Regina a little tighter. Then, she turned back to the water.

"I guess I'm not feeling the savior thing today," Emma finally grumbled, twirling the little yellow and white flower, whose green stem was pinched between her fingers.

That made Regina chuckle humorlessly. "So you settle for potentially harming poor, innocent fish? How cruel."

Emma snorted, keeping her sight focused on the choppy waves. "I feel like the universe should have warned them about me. It sucks that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not my fault they happened to be in the spot I decided to take my rage out on."

"Well, for my sake, I'm glad you chose to throw those rocks in that direction, otherwise, I'd be the victim," Regina said with an almost mocking gratitude, eyeing the other woman with concern, and picking up on the dangerous way Emma's slender fingers toyed with the petals of the little flower she held. She could tell the other woman was moments from pulling the delicate floret apart. "From what I've seen, the last thing I'd want is to be on the other end of your wrath."

"Yeah, well, can't say I've enjoyed being on the other end of yours either," Emma jeered, taking the turn Regina gave her to fight back before she groaned loudly ran her empty hand through her long hair. "See? This is what happens when your parents are around the same age as you, but hover over you like you're the five year old they missed out on raising. Now I know why you enjoy throwing fireballs," She sighed in frustration. "It's not my fault that my unpopular opinions differ from their popular ones. And who says Snow White and Prince Charming are always right? In the Disney movie she ate a damn apple from a strange, old woman. Spoiler alert: it was the queen in disguise and she poisoned it. Not her smartest move."

Regina had to fight back the chuckle that rose in her throat but Emma heard the stifled laughter and began to chuckle along with her at the absurdity of it all. "I can't do it," she groaned again. "Being Snow White's daughter isn't all it's cracked up to be." 

"Ah," Regina nodded bringing her eyes from the gloomy water they had fallen on, to the flaxen curls that tumbled over Emma's shoulders. "I can't say I know exactly what that's like, aside from not seeing eye-to-eye with a parent, but I can understand how infuriating that must be."

"I think they'd love for me to be some kind of perfect, goody-two-shoes princess, but know there's not a chance in hell of that happening, especially when I've been vouching for the Evil Queen," Emma vented, eyeing the flower's immaculate petals, and continuing to want nothing more than to pluck them from the golden center. She resisted the temptation, though, and stopped herself from destroying the fragile blossom even more than she already had. "I've been begging them for days to back me up on getting Henry to spend time with you and make him see he misjudged what happened."

Regina blinked like she thought she saw something unexpected appear and had to assure herself that it wasn't there. "Your anger and the fighting with your parents are because of me?"

If she wasn't so upset, the way Regina's eyebrows had risen into her forehead would have caused Emma to start laughing again, but her frustration had grown with her venting and now she was too annoyed to do so. "Well, you…and me wanting to have dinner with you and Henry tomorrow night," Emma shrugged, pulling at a leaf on the stem, but letting it go before she yanked it off. She held the flower out to Regina, nudging it toward her confused gaze, until she accepted it. Now, it was hers to protect or destroy. "Oh, and their habit of making out wherever I can see them, but that's a whole other story. I should really move out."

The heels of Emma's palms dug into her closed eyes as she tried to hide from what her life had become. Having a family came with so many complications, no matter how much she cared for and was thankful for them. It warmed her heart and made her cringe at the same time.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth as she studied the miniature daisy the other woman had given her. "Good luck moving out. Mary Margaret will probably still insist on doing your laundry and bringing over baked goods," Regina smirked, not commenting further on what Emma revealed she had gotten into the argument with her parents about.

"Eh, the clean laundry and food I don't mind so much. Having the freedom of a twelve year old and them not helping Henry, that's what I mind. If I think it would be good for him to have dinner with the mom that raised him for ten years, they should at least be somewhat supportive. Especially, if it might help him get out of the funk he's in. But no, they finally decide it's not their place to help with the parenting and won't let go of the past, even to help him," Emma ranted.

"Not easy being a parent or child, especially when you're of noble blood," Regina commented knowingly.

"You're telling me. Some days I almost wish I hadn't broken the damn curse," Emma huffed, wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them toward her and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

"Funny, I've had that same wish many times."

Emma turned her head, catching Regina's eyes. "I'm sure you have. I guess no one can ever really escape their past…" She pondered out loud. "You know, I always wanted a family, but I spent almost thirty years without one. It's not easy being expected to just change overnight."

Regina shook her head gently, aware of the understanding between them. Both women had to accept and move on from their past, and because of that, they could relate to each other's struggle to change. "No, it's not. Have you told them that?"

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "And they try to be patient, they do. But now that everything's settled down with the town, all of this adjusting is harder. I'm tired of fighting and butting heads. I just want some kind of normalcy and for everyone to let the past go and move on. Everyone's stuck here now, so might as well right?"

"I'd say that's probably the smarter option, although fairly unrealistic," Regina gave a faint smile, her eyes falling back to the flower, observing how its overall beauty hid its imperfections, such as, the tear she noticed in one of the petals and how some of the center remained green instead of bright yellow.

"If only we were all better at communicating. This town has some serious issues with that."

"Indeed. I suppose we were raised to be very passive back home and keep emotions to ourselves, until we could no longer contain them," Regina mused, her forehead crinkling as she thought it over. "Although, that doesn't explain  _your_ issues with communication."

"I just want everyone to try to get along," Emma said, ignoring Regina's jab at her.

Silence fell over them as Regina looked down again at the slowly wilting flower.

"Were you really going to invite me over for dinner?" She asked suddenly, brushing her finger over the petals; causing them to move with her touch, before they fell back into place.

"Or bring take out from Granny's to your place, unless you wanted to cook. Yeah," It was sincere, and the crooked, hopeful smile on Emma's mouth told Regina how much she had wanted to make it happen.

A few beats passed, allowing Regina time to process the benevolent thought, before she said anything in reply. "How do I know it wasn't a plan to poison me, so I would no longer stop you from coming to this beach?"

This time Emma did laugh, and Regina smiled to herself, satisfied that she'd gotten the light, amused reaction she had wanted from the other woman.

"Because I'm here anyway. Clearly, I'm not threatened by the fact you say you don't want me here," Emma turned her gaze from the water to the woman sitting near her, tucking a strand of hair that the wind had gotten ahold of behind her ear. "Maybe I could sneak out with Henry and we could have dinner here one night."

"That would be nice, but even though I may not be the best parent, I have a feeling you should probably tell him and make sure he wants to, first."

"Maybe I'll see if Archie'll talk to him again," Emma considered, and rubbed her fingers against her shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the tightness that was becoming unbearable in her neck.

"You really are determined-"

"You're really not evil."

Their eyes held each other, while quiet fell over them, and Regina took in the seriousness of Emma's declaration.

It was too much. No matter how grateful she was to Emma for believing in the transformation she was going through while trying to bring back the person she had once been, everything about the moment held too much emotion. Her eyes flitted from the deep green ones to the gray sleeve of Emma's thin shirt. "I bet you're doing this because you think I'll agree to share my beach with you if you try to help me," She joked, and by the way Emma's lips curled into a grin, she knew the other woman was willing to go along with the shift toward playfulness.

"You caught me," Emma surrendered with a small chuckle, still kneading the spot where her neck met the base of her head with her hand.

"I think my manipulative ways have rubbed off on you."

"I think my neck wants to kill me," Emma grunted in reply.

"Come here," Regina commanded gently, shifting on the blanket, sensing what Emma needed.

"What?"

"Just do as I say."

Emma looked to her skeptically, watching as the brunette placed the stem of the flower beneath a rock on the sand, so that the wind wouldn't carry it away. She then scooted over to the edge of the blanket and curled her legs under her, so Emma would have enough room to lie down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

Emma saw how Regina mentally rolled her eyes, becoming impatient, when she didn't move.

"Said the spider to the fly…" She mumbled to herself humorously, but obeyed Regina, lying face down on top of the dark blue cover, leaving the other woman enough room to kneel beside her.

Emma felt Regina gently push the waves of her hair off her back, before her hands came to rest on either side of Emma's neck, meeting the fabric of her long-sleeved t-shirt and the flesh peeking out above it. Regina's thumbs moved in circles, pressing into her and loosening the muscles that were taut with stress, starting at the center and gradually working her way down and out to her shoulder blades.

"Relax," she breathed over Emma's head.

She exhaled in response, choosing to focus on the breeze, the lapping of the water, Regina's fingers and their wonderful movement.

"That feels good," Emma murmured, getting lost in the lulling sounds around her and Regina's therapeutic touch.

"It's been a while since I've given anyone a massage. Happy to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Mm. Don't stop," Emma muttered into the blanket, sighing in contentment.

Regina kept going, pressing harder, working out the knots she could feel under Emma's skin. She heard her moan in both pleasure and pain as she undid a particularly stubborn knot, and smirked in satisfaction.

After a while, the mewls and moans that had been coming from Emma, became less frequent and intense, and Regina felt that the tension beneath her fingers had, for the most part, dissipated. She removed her hands that were becoming tired and sore from their work out, and just stared down at the woman beside her.

Part of her missed the contact she had had with Emma for the past ten minutes, and she was tempted to reach out and gather the hair that was lying to the side in a wavy pile, so she could carefully place it over the woman's back again. The thought that she had already been touching her former rival for longer than she ever had, and in a relatively intimate way, made her think twice about doing so, though. It surprised her, but the last thing she wanted to do was overstep and mess up the bond that had formed between them over the past few weeks, no matter what it might have started to become.

"That feels so much better," Emma mumbled, after a moment, and began stretching to feel the massage's full effect. "You may not be using magic anymore, but that's some magical touch you've got there. Thanks."

Regina hummed in acknowledgement.

"I should go. The sun's setting," She said after a moment, looking up at the darkening sky that wasn't so overcast anymore and even had some pink, purple and orange streaking through the grayish blue.

Emma rolled onto her side so she could look up at the woman who still sat beside her, and reached for her hand. "Stay," Her green eyes were more pleading than her voice. "It's your beach. You like it here."

Regina arched an eyebrow, seeing through any excuses Emma gave her to make her stay. "That's the best reason you could come up with? The point of it being  _my_ beach is that I can come here whenever I want. I don't need an invitation."

"I want you to stay," Emma breathed, holding Regina's eyes with her own.

It had been so long since anyone willingly wanted her to stay anywhere near them. She looked at Emma with uncertainty and something akin to pity, and Emma could tell that Regina believed anyone who would settle for spending time with her must be desperate. "You're better company than you think you are. And you give great massages. Please."

The uncertain look in her brown eyes became more sure as Regina considered staying. She wasn't really ready to leave Emma yet, and what did Regina have to go home to, anyway? A giant, empty house where she'd be alone until she left it again? Staying here with Emma sounded like a much better alternative. Before the heaviness of her loneliness and current unhappiness at home could ruin her mood, Regina nodded, a smile dancing in her eyes as they met Emma's, "I'll stay, but don't think you're getting another massage."

Emma shook her head with a small laugh, "Of course not, Your Majesty. I'm grateful the first one lasted as long as it did." Then, she reached up, tugging Regina's hand, and silently telling her to lie down, too. At first, Regina hesitated and gradually lowered herself with her back facing Emma. She felt rigid and awkward, until finally, Emma gently pulled her back against her, tentatively molding them together and intertwining their fingers, resting their hands on Regina's stomach. 

Regina's breath hitched and her eyes widened at Emma's boldness, but having caught herself secretly craving such contact with Emma for so many weeks now, Regina was almost relieved that one of them had been daring enough to silently acknowledge what they both wanted. 

Something had been changing between them, but had been forced to nearly flicker out during recent events that had kept them divided. Emma's wavering faith in Regina in the face of incontrovertible proof against her involvement in Archie's murder, and then, Regina's siding with Cora for a while, had caused some damage and kept them from being sure they could trust one another. Then, Emma's passivity with her parents and not standing up for Regina when they were planning to use magic beans and return everyone but the former evil queen to the Enchanted Forest, left Regina wondering why she felt betrayed by Emma and cared about the other woman in any way at all. Briefly, she'd found hating Emma to be easier, mostly due to the fact that the other woman was seemingly okay with taking Henry away from her. But the way Emma listened to her and understood her, especially in the moment she'd revealed she was sacrificing herself in order to keep the fail safe from killing everyone in town, caused an ache in Regina's heart that wished to know what their relationship would have evolved into, had Emma not believed the image of Regina killing Archie or had Regina not so easily given into her mother's obvious manipulations. Then, when they had ended up teaming up to stop the fail safe and retrieve Henry from Gregg and Tamara before they could leave Storybrooke with him, it had only caused whatever it was that they were both feeling to flare up inside the two of them again.

Now, they settled into each other with an ease that neither woman was really surprised by, but one that was still not completely expected. Each could feel the other's heart beating wildly from both nervousness and elation at their close proximity. It was new to be so close and unguarded, yet there was an immediate comfort to it that made it feel like it wasn't so new at all.

"Is this ok?" Emma wondered softly, her words hushed but filled with so much care, that Regina could feel how much her answer mattered to Emma.

"More than okay," Regina murmured, squeezing the hand that was laced with her own. 

Emma leaned her head into Regina's, taking in the warm and soothing smell of the other woman, compared to the cooler air surrounding them. "You smell good."

Regina froze at the unexpected admittance that Emma had muttered against her hair. She had a feeling Emma hadn't meant to say the comment out loud, and so, she didn't say anything in return.

"It was just a compliment, Madam Mayor," Emma chuckled against her after a bit, making it known that it had been deliberate. Apparently, Emma really was being braver and more forward than usual, at least as far as the dancing around what they were feeling for each other went. "Take it."

"I'm no longer the mayor." The slightly biting reminder came out instinctively, wanting to steer them away from talking about any other parts of her that Emma probably admired. It was one thing to see it in Emma's eyes—the attraction that she could tell ran deeper than the superficial appreciation of Regina's looks—but hearing it spoken aloud was something Regina wasn't sure she was ready for just yet. It would make it more real, and she felt she needed a little time before facing the feelings stirring in her that she hadn't felt anything like in decades.

Emma once again went along with the change in direction Regina was forcing their conversation to take. "Whatever. But last time we were here it sounded like you are to me," Emma retorted. "I actually talked to Mary Margaret about that. Another part of our fight. I don't think she appreciated that you told me or that I said she should just make it known she's reinstating you."

"I told you, I don't mind it this way."

"It's wrong. And you're really the only one in this town who has the right amount of experience for the job, anyway. Plus, it pisses me off that she can trust you enough to keep managing Storybrooke, but she's worried to have you be a part of Henry's life again. He needs you."

The words hung between them for a long beat, until Regina turned to face Emma, their hands resting in the small space between them; eyes connected.

"I need him," Regina breathed with a desperate sadness she scolded herself for.

Emma sighed. "I know. And I'm not good at this. Not by myself. I thought I could be a parent…Henry's mom, but he also needs someone who knows what they're doing."

"I'm far from the perfect parent, Emma," Regina admitted, but fell silent when she saw the defeat and true lack of confidence in the other woman's eyes. "You just have to trust your instincts; do what you think is best, and hopefully, it will be."

"And if it's not?"

"Then, both of you learn from the mistake, and if you're lucky, you move on."

"Well, I think not getting him to see you right away was a mistake."

"One that you're now trying to remedy." Regina allowed her thumb to rub tenderly over Emma's, her need to comfort the other woman keeping her from focusing on how intimate the action actually was. "That's what I mean, you've realized what you could have done differently and you're trying to make it work."

"How do I know I can make this right? How do I know I'm not always going to be wondering what I could have done differently, and if he'd been better off if I had?" All of the insecurities Emma had kept pent up rose to the surface, now that she felt someone was listening. Yet it wasn't only that which had all of the doubts and questions that had been collecting in her mind, rushing to the tip of her tongue, but also how the person listening was someone Emma knew wanted to listen and who she knew truly cared. And even more so, it was what she recognized in Regina's eyes. The way that she could tell Regina knew  _exactly_ what Emma was going through.

"I'm afraid that's the price of being a parent. You just have to trust yourself and learn to forgive yourself."

"Have you?" Emma wondered quietly.

Regina studied her for a moment, uncertain about how she should answer the broad question.

She exhaled softly, shifting almost imperceptibly on the blanket. "For not admitting from the start that he was right about the curse? For keeping you away from each other even though he wanted you here?" Regina paused, barely needing time to think it over. She gave a small shake of her head. "That was me being protective of myself and what bond I thought I had with Henry. All I can do is try to make it up to him as much as I can. I need his forgiveness for that, not my own." She moved her head against the fabric of the blanket beneath it, holding back the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. "However, other things I've done wrong, such as, maybe being too strict, sheltering him, being overbearing at times…Those are things I've had to forgive myself for. I always thought I was acting in his best interest at the time, but now, I can see how it hurt him in ways."

"It really is a go with the flow and hope for the best kind of thing, huh?" Emma sniffled.

"In a way, but I've learned that just letting him know you love him and want the best for him can be enough."

A small, lopsided smile formed on Emma's lips, her watery eyes brightening with it. "This is why we need you."

"We?" Regina could barely get the word out.

Emma nodded. "I wish someone would have said something like that to me a while ago."

"I know what you're feeling," Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "What I said is what I would have wanted someone to say to me whenever I'd be doubting myself after tucking Henry in at night."

"Still, thank you." Another smile, filled with so much gratitude, crossed over Emma's lips. "You could have just ignored the question or brushed it off with some stupid cliché, but you didn't."

"I love Henry. Not saying what I said wouldn't have helped him…or you," Her words were gentle, but also very matter-of-fact. "It's getting dark," Regina observed, looking past Emma and seeing the deep blue, almost black, sky and the first of the stars shimmering in it.

"Worried a bear or a wolf is going to come out and attack us?" Emma teased, smirking at the way the woman next to her remained completely still, even when her eyes betrayed her uneasiness.

"Why would I worry? You have a gun," Regina reminded, her eyes shifting to where Emma had left it on the sand behind them, before she had laid down for her massage.

"Oh, so you expect me to save your life?"

"You're the one who put me in danger by asking me to stay on the beach."

"My fault as usual," Emma rolled her eyes, but the smile she couldn't keep from her lips was the hint that she was just having fun with their banter.

"Of course," Regina nodded in affirmation.

"You had a choice. You could have said no and gone home to your _castle_ ," Emma mocked, and lifted their hands, resting her elbow on the blanket, so she could swing them lightly, almost absentmindedly.

"I could have," Regina agreed, trying not to think too much about the way Emma had their hands moving together.

"But you didn't."

"No."

"I'm glad you stayed," Emma's eyes met hers, slowing their hands, before bringing Regina's along as she brought her own hand to lean against her shoulder.

"Because I smell good?" Regina forced herself to joke through the tightness in her throat.

"Not exactly, but it doesn't hurt that you do," Emma chuckled, then reached out to wrap her other arm over Regina and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Regina's voice was quiet, even as initial shock and warning poked through it.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The blonde countered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry, I meant,  _why_ are you doing what you're doing?" A bit of frustration crept into the way Regina exhaled.

"You don't want this?" The question wasn't stunned or filled with annoyance, instead, it came out hushed and heavy—telling Regina that Emma wanted the truth, even if she had been playful a moment ago. There was a hint of concern and fear that Regina could also detect in Emma's voice, along with an apology if she had actually overstepped.If she'd moved too fast, she wanted to know. 

Regina stared at Emma with a hardened gaze that began to melt, while she battled with herself on whether she wanted to push Emma away or pull her closer. There was a vulnerability she could have with Emma that was practically instinctive at times, and in the past it had forced her to work that much harder to keep her guard up and her face stoic around the other woman. Here on the beach in the increasing darkness, after Emma had confided in her, however, made Regina realize how much she liked not having to pretend around Emma. How Emma didn't seem to judge her and respected her, and mostly, how she wanted Regina to feel safe, even if it meant the disappointment of Regina not wanting to be held by her. And that was what made it apparent to Regina that there was no reason not to give in to her own need to be held by the woman she found herself caring for and wanting to trust.

After everything they'd been through, maybe this would be the chance for them to fully acknowledge the understanding they had of each other. To act on that connection and pull they'd felt since the beginning, but with something more positive than the antagonism that had been present back then. Regina could see it in Emma's eyes, the same hope and fear that were rising within her, and she swallowed, squelching both the hope and the fear, because all she wanted was to be in that particular moment. The future was too overwhelming to matter right now, when they could hold each other in the way they both seemed to need.

"I meant this is wrong," Regina finally gave her a small smile, moving her arm over Emma and holding her, so the blonde cuddled into her instead. "I'm not the one who was lunging rocks at unsuspecting fish, remember?"

"Good point," Emma exhaled against the soft polyester of Regina's jacket, pushing down her own fear, as they both got lost in the closeness of one another, lying silently for a while.

It was Regina, hesitantly running her hand through Emma's hair, that slowly awakened them from their contentment. In the growing darkness, Emma's green eyes opened to stare up at hers, and Regina could see the reflection of the moon that was serving as most of their light. Luckily, it had made its way out from behind the clouds.

She released a long breath as Emma shifted against her, raising herself up, so that Regina was mostly beneath her on the blanket, and she was gazing down at her. Long fingers slid up against Regina's smooth, but cold, cheek; Emma's thumb running lightly over her cheekbone.

Regina knew what she regarded in Emma's eyes. That look that told her she saw Regina. That she saw her vulnerability. And that none of it frightened her. It held confidence and truth, and whispered to Regina that she was beautiful, wanted, and needed. It darkened slightly, and Regina waited, partly unable and partly not wanting to move, as Emma's eyes silently conveyed that she was going to kiss her. Her heart sped up in anticipation--heavy drawn out beats becoming rapid fluttering.

But Emma never lowered her head, and Regina thought twice about being impulsive and making the move herself. "I can see the stars in your eyes," Emma smiled down at her, and Regina heard the emotion in her voice. "It's funny how they're so dim when they become a part of you. Like your light can't be compared to theirs."

"Are you always this poetic?"

Emma gave a throaty laugh. "No, can't say that I am."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to have to be the subject of your less than impressive way with words." But both women understood that what she was really saying was that she liked that it was only her.

"Yeah, no need to worry about that," Emma assured, stroking her thumb against Regina's cheek one more time, before sinking into the blanket again and holding her close. "Only the people who involuntarily share the beach they own with me get to see my amazing poetic side."

"My luck must be changing, then."

"You mean it ran out?" Emma joked quietly, knowing it was a remark Regina would normally make to take hold of the upper hand in their back and forth. However, the game they were currently playing was new and different.

Regina snuggled into Emma more. "Mmm, no. If I push aside how much you annoy me, I'd say it has gotten better."

They could both sense each other smiling softly at her words, even with their eyes mostly shut. Then, Emma slid her free hand up Regina's leg, over her hip, and let it sit on her waist. Regina was warm against her. Comfortable. Right. Her mind was telling her to kiss her. She needed to make that connection and find Regina; thank her; give her hope. Yet, she was frozen, even as the woman in her arms was melting her heart, just as she had unknowingly begun melting the heart that thought it would never love again. So, for that moment, their heads remained distant from one another, even with their bodies pressed close together in a new, but somehow familiar way they both knew.


	3. Understanding You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

When Regina left her house, there had only been a fine mist clouding the air and dampening her hair. She hadn't even really registered the water settling on her, until she finally ended up at the place she'd rushed to in her emotionally suffocating state. Now that she stood on the beach, however, the drops of rain were thicker and had become more of a steady drizzle. The gray water in front of her was churning roughly for the bay, and the waves were forcefully rushing in, causing foam to collect on the sand they spilled onto, before being quickly pulled back.

A part of her sought Emma out, hoping to see any sign of her wavy, golden hair or a leather jacket, but she was nowhere to be found. Regina wasn't even sure why she was searching for her. She hadn't seen her in almost a week; since the night they had walked from the beach back to their cars, after spending another hour lying on Regina's blanket. And now, there was no reason for Emma to come to the beach again. Not after Regina had informed Emma it was her private property, unless she was going to ignore that in typical Emma fashion, and not allow it to deter her from sneaking down to the cove once in a while. But even if that did end up happening, a rainy day like this one would keep her away. No, the blonde was probably at the sheriff's station or sitting at Granny's with her fingers curled around a mug of hot chocolate. But oh, how she wished she were here; needed her to be here.

Hot tears burned Regina's eyes and cheeks now that she was finally alone and sheltered by the privacy of the beach with no possible onlookers from car windows, houses, or shops. The warm salty water tumbled over dark lashes, slipping down her flushed face, and mingling with the cold water from the mourning sky. She hugged herself as the dark emotions rippled within her.

The rain was starting to fall harder, and the brunette felt the gray pants she was wearing clinging to her as they became weighed down by the water. She didn't really care, though, and barely registered it. Just like she wasn't thinking about how sheer and tight the white button down blouse she'd desperately escaped from the house in, was becoming. The camisole she wore underneath was also losing its effectiveness in hiding what was supposed to be hidden. None of that mattered, though. Not when it felt like her heart was being ripped apart again and she was losing everything.

She clutched at her middle, allowing herself to break and give in to the sobs that wracked her body.

"Regina?" Emma's familiar voice said tentatively, causing the dark-haired woman to freeze.

Regina thought she was hearing things, but the voice spoke again. "What happened?"

A few seconds passed before Regina turned around, revealing the sad, broken woman she was in that moment. The brunette half-expected the blonde's eyes to widen and for her to leave, but Emma remained only a few feet away. There was no shock or pity in the other woman's eyes, only care and patience, while she searched and waited for some clue as to what Regina wanted or needed her to do.

"What are you doing here?" Regina wiped at her cheeks, then took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"I'm psychic," Emma joked trying to lighten things a little, and was glad to see the hint of a smirk creep over Regina's lips, before she explained the reason for her presence. "I went home to bring Henry a book he left at the station, and was sitting in my car. I saw you walking toward the path to come down here. You looked like you wanted to be alone, but it was starting to rain really hard and you didn't come back up to the road, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"I see," Regina said a bit too distantly after a moment, and Emma's face fell. "Well, you're right, I did want to be alone."

Emma took a step back, ready to walk up the beach, "Sorry, I'll just-"

"No, Emma, wait." The words that the rain was trying to muffle stopped Emma, and had her looking back to Regina. "I did want to be alone...until I actually got here. I suppose I've gotten used to you being here to interrupt my alone time."

"You wanted me to show up," Emma sounded a little mystified, but saw the watery glare Regina gave her and didn't comment on it further. She held the umbrella she clutched tighter and hugged her free arm across her stomach, pressing it against the zipped up red leather jacket that covered her. "You still haven't told me why you're upset and standing out here in the pouring rain," She prompted, moving closer to Regina, so she could hold the black umbrella over the two of them. 

There was a conflicted look wrinkled into Regina's features, while she debated what should be revealed to the other woman. "I—the house was becoming claustrophobic. I needed air…space."

Emma looked her over, eyeing Regina's drenched hair, the soaked clothes that stuck to her, and the mix of rain and tears on her face. "You should have at least grabbed an umbrella," she chastised, gently. 

The red in Regina's eyes and salty stains on her cheeks that the rain hadn't completely washed away, had Emma stepping closer to Regina and reaching out to cup her cheek. "Breathe," she soothed the best that she could.

Regina acquiesced, closing her eyes and sucking in a shuddery deep breath, before releasing it and meeting the green eyes again. "Better?"

She nodded against the comfort of the blonde's hand.

"It just got to be too much." Regina's distraught gaze fell to Emma's hand that was clasping the umbrella handle. "The house is so big, and now that it's empty, it's just—I feel like it's swallowing me. I expect to trip over Henry's shoes or hear the TV, or even for you to obnoxiously pound on the door to have me let you in, but it never happens. And it's so quiet. I know I deserve it and have no right to let it get to me, but then, when I saw Henry this morning--"

Emma could easily read the pain in the brown eyes and noticed the way Regina brought the inside of her cheek slightly between her teeth, trying not to lose control over her emotions. She wanted to ask if Henry had acknowledged her, since she could tell he'd seen Regina by the disappointment in her eyes. Instead of interrupting, though, she waited for the other woman to continue.

"I was getting out of my car and he rode his bike past me. He barely even slowed down. He glared at me and shook his head, then, kept going."

The steadying breath Regina took, came out in a shaky exhale, not having helped to suppress the torment she was feeling. "I thought being ignored and feeling unwanted by the people who were supposed to care about you was the worst. But witnessing that silent anger and disappointment from your son, because they feel you failed them? That's unbearable."

Tears had come back into Regina's eyes, and Emma wrapped her free arm around her; pulling the other woman, who was all too fragile in that moment, into her. Regina stiffened, still unused to the comfort and affection, until the familiarity of Emma engulfed her. She gripped fiercely onto her, accepting that she needed the comfort the other woman provided. Her head fell against the smooth leather of Emma's jacket and Regina broke again; not wanting to at first, but the emotions poured out through her eyes and her sobs, no matter how much she willed herself to stifle them.

She thought Emma would become tense at the way she clung to her. That it would be too raw and awkward for the woman who was always hiding behind her own walls. But she was wrong. The arm that held onto Regina only tightened around her, and Emma's hand moved up and down the soaked shirt on her back. She didn't say anything, and only rested her head on Regina's; her lips brushing against her hair. They stood like that for a while with the rain continuing to shower over them.

Once Regina had become become still against her, Emma softly interrupted their silence, "He's going to talk to Archie tomorrow. It was either that or talk to me."

Regina lifted her head from where it was resting somewhere between Emma's shoulder and her chest. "He wouldn't talk to you?"

"Not about you. He said I was biased."

"Biased?"

"He knows I think he should forgive you. And he doesn't get why I don't see how Neal's death was your fault. I tried again to tell him why it wasn't," Emma assured at the sadness in the eyes that stared into hers. "Then, I mentioned how he's lucky you were even able to save _us_ , but that upset him even more and he slammed the bathroom door in my face. So, I shouted from the other side that I was making him an appointment with Archie."

"So now he's mad at you, too?" The question came out almost accusingly.

Emma shook her head. "From the way he's been acting, I don't think he's actually mad at either of us."

Regina scoffed, stepping far enough away from the other woman, so that there was space between them, while making sure she was still covered by the umbrella. "You can't be serious? He hasn't spoken to me in over a month now."

"I know. But I don't think it's you that he's actually angry with; I think it's Neal. He lost him, and it probably feels like his dad left him again. But, you know, being mad at him for dying doesn't seem right, so he doesn't know who to blame," Emma frowned. "And on top of that, he knows he almost lost his moms, but he doesn't know who to be upset with about that either. I mean, it makes sense. I can't believe it took me bringing up the fact that we almost died and having a door slammed in my face because of it for me to realize it.There's no way that didn't scare him and make him realize how easy it could be to lose us, too."

The lines on Regina's forehead wrinkled as she digested the words that had her throat tightening. The tears that had collected in the green eyes that were staring at her, made it difficult to ignore the tears that were trying, once more, to fill her own.

Emma continued, "The other night he wouldn't let me leave the room even after we finished reading a chapter of a book. I don't think that's ever happened before?"

With a small shake of her head, Regina confirmed what Emma had assumed. "He doesn't like to fall asleep in the middle of a chapter," she recalled, as a fond smile that couldn't be kept from appearing on her face at the thought of her son, had her lips curving upward.

"I kept reading until I heard him snoring a few pages into chapter five. It's like he doesn't want me to leave or at least not to know when I do. I'd say that's kind of weird when he doesn't seem too happy with me lately, but in a way, I get it: angry by day, clingy at night."

"So, he's angry at both of us because we almost died?"

"You lost someone unfairly, how did you react?" Emma questioned gently, but with a pointed look at Regina, who sighed in understanding. "He almost lost his moms, and he did lose his dad, who had just recently come into his life. I can't blame Henry for taking it out on us. Sometimes you take these things out on the people you know won't turn away from you."

It was said with such understanding that Regina couldn't help how she questioned Emma with her eyes.

"I just get what he's going through," Emma explained, trying to help Regina see where she was coming from with her reasoning about Henry's recent behavior. "Plus, it's not like I've been dealing with all of this much better than Henry has. I've been picking fights with Mary Margaret and David for weeks. After talking with you last week, I finally got to the point where I asked myself why."

"And you came up with an answer?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Emma nodded, but felt unsure about elaborating, since this all ran much deeper than Regina was probably expecting. No matter how much of an ease she felt when talking to Regina, dealing with emotions and communicating her feelings weren't her strongest points, and definitely not when there was a pretty good chance of her getting rejected. But even more than that, the risk of Regina pulling away from her and putting her walls up again after so much had changed for the better between them, felt like it might be too high of a price. Yet, there was something inside of her that was convinced that this was an instance where she should try to defy the odds, because revealing everything she'd been holding back was the right thing to do and would be worth it for the both of them. Mostly, because Regina needed to hear the explanation, so it would help in comforting her at least a little bit when it came to Henry. But also, because Emma's gut--her heart, was telling her that she'd be doing a disservice to Regina and herself if she continued to keep it from her. So, although Emma was terrified and felt herself forgetting how to talk in words that wouldn't make her sound like a complete idiot, she attempted to open up to Regina. "I mean, part of it has been that I was annoyed with my parents because of Henry. I was hating that they haven't been helpful with him and are too distracted with everything else, but it didn't explain why I was  _that_ mad." There was a pause while Emma shifted her gaze from the intense look in Regina's eyes that had been studying her as she explained the situation, out toward the horizon that was concealed by the fog rolling in. "Guess Henry is definitely my son. We react to these things in kind of the same way, except that I couldn't be mad at him or you, so I was taking my anger out on my parents."

Regina carefully took in what she saw in Emma and what the other woman had said. "You're angry about Neal, too."

The observation had them facing each other again; Emma obviously trying to come up with the right words as she bit her lip. "He was the first person I fell in love with; my kid's dad. It shouldn't have happened this way and it hurts. He died and I have magic that could have saved him. But we weren't near him, and I was busy having your back, while you had mine. So, yeah, I'm angry."

"And like Henry, you blame me," Regina concluded in a tone that was somewhere between miffed and sad.

The look on Emma's face didn't change and remained serious, but her eyes were apologetic at the way she could tell she had unintentionally hurt Regina. "For that? No. No matter how many times it happened, I would have been there fighting Tamara with you, and I know that there was no realistic way we could've saved him," Emma shook her head, struggling to fight back her tears. "But you almost died, too, Regina. I saw that thing coming at you from her taser; that split second look in your eyes that told me you thought you were going to die."

"But you saved me," Regina interrupted, taking a step closer to Emma, forgetting how the blonde had offended her a few moments ago, after seeing the honest fear and agony that crossed her face.

"It doesn't mean I've forgotten that look or the panic I felt. And it doesn't mean I haven't relived those five seconds every damn day."

The words that were clearly painful to say, were just as painful to hear. Not only did they remind Regina of losses she herself had felt, but they reminded her of what she also could have lost that day. And the broken way Emma was looking at her, made her heart ache in a way she never thought it had before.

"I almost lost you," Emma's voice was hushed and strangled.

"You would have missed me that much?" Regina's question was quiet, but carried a weight that told Emma she surprisingly needed the answer.

"You really have to ask that? After these last few weeks, you can't tell-" Emma cut herself off, but her lips quirked up into the faintest smile. "I mean, who would keep teaching me how to be a good mom to Henry? Or how to keep controlling my magic if any more psychos come to Storybrooke?" It was meant to be a way to make her point sincere and light at the same time, yet Emma could see that as genuinely appreciative as Regina was to hear of her helpfulness and the ways Emma benefited from her wisdom, there was something more that she needed to hear.

"The other night, I was  _this_ close to throwing a punch at David when all he said was that I needed to consider why Henry is angry with you, instead of only being influenced by what I feel about you. If Mary Margaret hadn't stopped my hand from flying into his face, he definitely would have lost that Prince Charming thing, that's supposed to make the girls swoon or whatever, for at least a month. She made him leave and sat me down. You know, I think she's probably known for a while, or at least since the insanity of that day, what I was feeling better than I did. Of course, she was probably afraid to overstep and that I'd end up biting her head off, but she said she wanted me to figure it out by myself and understand what I was feeling."

Regina held up her hand, stopping Emma, appearing more confused than annoyed. "I'm trying to follow, but your rambling makes that extremely difficult."

"Sorry." There was a frown on Emma's face, while her cheeks had become lightly shaded with pink. "You know I suck at talking like this."

"Mm…one of your lesser qualities, but one I can identify with."

"My point is, Mary Margaret was right when she sat me down two days ago and pretty much told me I needed to stop taking out my feelings on her and David. She made me an appointment with Archie that I went to yesterday. And then, she told me to go see you after I talked to him because she, and I quote,  _has suffered enough because of you_."

"Because of me?" Regina's eyes immediately widened and her nostrils flared a bit at the thought of being blamed for something, when she hadn't even tried to pull anything lately. "I haven't done anything to her recently!"

"Except almost die on me…and Henry. Then, throw in the sadness and anger he and I were feeling because Neal died..." Regina continued to look puzzled and annoyed as to how that was her fault, which had Emma moving even closer to her, stopping when there was less than a few inches between them. "I couldn't take any of that out on you. You were already hurt because of Henry, and I've been trying so hard  _not_ to hurt you and ruin whatever this thing is that's started forming between us, so that left them. They're my parents. I could yell or try to throw a punch, and they still would have been there when I broke down or finally needed to talk. I was taking out whatever you were causing me to feel on them, because you and Henry needed me to be strong."

"So, you're angry with me because I almost died? I saved you, saw that  _same_  look on your face that you saw on mine at some point, and you feel you can be angry with  _me_?" There was no mistaking the challenging fury in Regina's eyes, but Emma saw the confusion and hurt within them too, even as the brunette tried to stand tall with her hands sitting on her hips, elbows pointing outward.

"No."

The brown eyes moved in a circle around their white beds, showing Regina's growing aggravation. "No? Then, I'm completely confused because that's what you just said."

Emma sighed loudly, realizing she deserved the way Regina was speaking to her. She wasn't really surprised Regina was having trouble following what she was trying to say, because Emma was doing a poorly worded job of beating around the bush. This was one of those times where blunt honesty was needed, but she wasn't sure how Regina would take it. Her hand rose to Regina's upper arm, holding it firmly, before her grip loosened and she tenderly moved her palm up and down the wet sleeve. She stared into the chocolate eyes that questioned her and trusted her at the same time. "I'm angry because for five seconds I felt what it would have been like if I lost you. I'm angry at the way I still haven't been able to talk to you about that because of the walls I built when Neal broke my heart. I hate myself and I'm angry at me, because I've been pushing Henry to get over almost losing us, when I've been acting the same way he is for pretty much the same reasons. I'm not angry at you, Regina. I don't hate you…or my parents, or Henry. But I'm angry and frustrated with myself for being unable to get those horrible five seconds out of my mind, because they keep reminding me of that sick feeling I had, and it makes me build the damn walls even higher and I want to run. And I hate myself for that! And I hate that I hate Neal for giving me a reason to build those walls in the first place, because I shouldn't hate the first person I fell in love with, who Henry wouldn't be here without, and who died helping us save our son," Emma pulled her hand back from Regina to swipe at some tears that had run down her cheeks, steadying herself for everything else she needed to say. If she hadn't regained strength from that, though, the comforting hand that Regina covered hers with, brought back her determination to get out what had to be said.

"I hate that the last time I saw you, I asked you to stay, but couldn't bring myself to do anything more than have us hold each other," Emma's eyes held Regina's with the truth that flowed from them. It was a powerful, hopeful gaze that said more about her feelings than words ever could, and it crashed and mingled with the look of uncertainty, apprehension, and hope that came from Regina. "I went to see Archie and told him everything, because hating myself and wanting to hate people who I should forgive, would have destroyed me. I would have left and abandoned people that I  _really_ don't want to abandon. Ever. I spent almost all day at his office," The thought had Emma chuckling lightly through her tears and sniffles. "Good thing he's patient and likes what he does, because I swear, I couldn't have listened to me for that long."

"And he helped you? I mean he-"

Emma finally smiled. "Let's just say I feel a lot better than I have in weeks. Actually, I was planning on stopping by your house after work to talk, but it looks like I don't have to," She hesitantly took the free hand resting against Regina's side in her empty one. "Oh, and Mary Margaret apologized. She said she knew I'd been talking to you, especially after I confronted her about the mayor thing, and that it wasn't that she didn't want to help me with Henry, she just figured that his moms could figure it out together. Plus, I know she felt bad about us practically keeping him from you when we got back from the Enchanted Forest, and she didn't want to overstep anymore. So, that's what has been going through her mind." Regina nodded in understanding, feeling genuinely grateful to Emma's mother, only wishing that they had spoken sooner. "Anyway, I'm planning on a few more sessions with Archie, even though, I've worked through most of the anger and everything."

A soft smile that Regina seemed to want to keep from showing a little longer, peeked through. "Which means?"

"If our son really is that much like me, I'd be expecting a huge apology and a hug that you both seriously need from each other, within the next week," Emma retracted the hand that had remained covered by Regina's on the other woman's arm, after giving it a gentle squeeze.

"As grateful as I am to hear that, I was asking what it means for you," Regina wondered seriously but a tiny smirk twisted her lips.

Emma was silent for a moment, while her eyes came to firmly hold Regina's gaze. "It means I'm not running, and you and everyone else won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"I see," Regina said, almost sounding disappointed.

"And it means unlike the other night when all I wanted was—" Emma cut herself off, suddenly nervous and unsure about the next step she had been about to take.

"What did you want?" Regina asked breathily, though her stare was more knowing than curious.

Green eyes darkened ever so slightly, but Emma laughed lightly. "Honestly? I thought the day with the bikini would have given you that answer."

"Maybe I need to actually hear it." It was said lowly, and brought a trace of vulnerability to Regina's, otherwise, teasing expression.

"You need to hear that I want you? I thought people just gave you that look when they knelt before you and it was enough," Emma tossed back playfully.

"You're not kneeling. Of course, you did say you wouldn't…"

"I'm not them," Emma stated simply.

"No, you're not."

"So, I'm not kneeling or bowing or any of that." There was a small laugh at the end of Emma's words, but her face was still serious. "I want you, but not just for a few rounds of sex, where you don't want me afterward."

Regina surprisingly blushed at the forwardness.

"I don't just want you, Regina. Sure, you're hot. I'd either be blind or lying if I said I didn't see that even during the first time I met you. But after almost losing you? All I've needed since that day was to kiss you. To prove to myself you're not dead or leaving me. And to prove to you that you're cared about and your life is worth something to someone else. I've been abandoned by too many people and have felt so alone at times, that not being able to show you that was killing me."

Regina's small hand reached up to cup Emma's cheek, her eyes holding what seemed to be endless gratitude and affection. "You shouldn't have hated yourself so much. Your eyes don't have walls to hide them, you know. And you did tell me you wanted me to stay, to hold me…that was enough," Regina assured her. "You're forgetting that I've been abandoned, too, and have lost so much. I have just as many walls. I'm no stranger to that place you were in."

Neither spoke for a minute. Instead, they shared a look of deep understanding.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like for you to show me sometime. I almost lost you, too, Emma. I need that same proof," Regina admitted, brushing her thumb over Emma's cheek, before her hand slipped away. "And I promise that for me, you and I would never be some empty one night stand. How could we be? We know each other in ways--I'm not sure anyone has ever gotten to know me like you have."

Emma answered with a nod in agreement. "It's probably part of the reason our magic is so in sync." Her eyes danced before she added, "You know, the fact that we share a son could also complicate a one night stand."

"Very true. And the way we banter…I still don't know how I've never…"

"Shoved me against a wall and taken me right there? Yeah, I'll never know either," Emma's smile was cocky and teasing.

"Emma," Regina practically scolded. "But yes, even if we wanted it to be some shallow one night fling, I doubt it would remain that way."

"For someone who's always so confident and hasn't always been very modest, you're surprisingly shy about this."

"Like I said, you are more than a one night stand. You matter," Regina told her softly. "To be honest, it scares me. No one has mattered to me in this way in a long time."

"I know the feeling," Emma exhaled. "Guess we can stop this, or be afraid together?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You said you weren't running."

"I'm not," Emma assured, taking a step closer to Regina. "Are you?"

Regina could see through the confidence in Emma's eyes, picking up on the traces of fear and the small flickers of hope that desperately clung to the belief that Regina felt the same and wanted to take this chance on them, too. It sent a shiver through her that came from being afraid, as well as, elated that this could be happening. That her feelings for Emma were only becoming deeper and she was alright with that, while also being scared as hell about going there with her and loving someone in that way again. "No," She finally answered, the simple word sounding as honest and true as she knew it to be. "But you still haven't shown me why I shouldn't. Probably, because you talk too much."

"Maybe I wanted you to understand first, and maybe I wanted to know how you felt before I did something stupid. Plus, you had all this time to shut me up if you really wanted to," Emma teased back.

A light laugh came from Regina, and she moved so she was barely an inch from the other woman. "I think there's only one way I could have shut you up this entire time, but then, I'd be taking control."

"Don't you always?" Emma asked knowingly, her eyes shifting between them, communicating how their close proximity had been caused by Regina.

"What's the point when you always do something to interfere?"

Emma's hands found Regina's hips and pulled her closer, "I think you secretly like it, but if you don't, I'll stop."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying to keep her face stoic, as she became aware of how she was pressed to Emma. "I think you think too highly of yourself, Miss Swan."

"So you don't want me to kiss you right now?" Emma wondered with an arched eyebrow.

Regina sighed in frustration. "If making the comment that you talk too much wasn't enough of a hint, then, no, because you don't really deserve it."

"Glad I picked up on the hint then, because I'm getting tired of talking."

It didn't take long for Emma to lean in, closing her eyes along the way, and giving Regina the cue to do the same. Her warmer lips captured Regina's gently, meeting the cool rain water that still lingered there. The sweetness of it mixed with Regina's lips, along with the hint of saltiness from their tears was intoxicating, and Emma sucked her lightly, taking in the taste. Regina moaned, responding eagerly to return the kiss. Their lips began to move against each other's; searching, capturing, tasting and releasing each other, only to recapture the other's mouth again, until Emma finally moved her head back, so they could catch their breath.

She kept her forehead resting against Regina's. "Still not running?" The question was low and breathy.

"No. Are you?"

"No, and I'm glad you're not because I don't think I could ever get enough of that. Of you," Emma told her, dipping her head in for more.

Her hands moved through Regina's drenched hair, then, moved to hold her face, angling it, so she could run her tongue against Regina's lip. The other woman took control of the kiss then, nipping at Emma's lip, before running her tongue over it, and pressing into her again. As their mouths moved with one another, Emma's hands ran down Regina's neck, finding the collar of the soaked button down shirt. Her palms laid against the exposed skin under Regina's collarbone, before she slid each one beneath the flaps of the shirt toward a shoulder, her hands enjoying the heat of Regina's skin, while the brunette shivered from Emma's cool touch.

Regina pulled her head back a little, and Emma opened her eyes, meeting Regina's.

"Too soon?" Emma's voice was casual, but she was worried she'd gone too far.

Regina shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just cold out here."

"You doubt my abilities to warm you up?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't know how much I want to say yes and wipe that smirk off your face, but no, I don't doubt those abilities. I do, however, doubt your abilities to dry my clothes."

"I have ways of solving that problem," The hands inside Regina's shirt moved further over her shoulders causing the first button that was holding the shirt together to pop. The lace of Regina's camisole became visible as Emma's eyes fell to the newly exposed flesh she had revealed.

Regina shivered again, this time it was from Emma's hungry gaze, the chill of the air on her skin and her damp clothes.

"On second thought, you catching pneumonia would not be good," Emma took her hands from underneath Regina's shirt and shimmied out of her own jacket.

"Here, take off your shirt and put this on."

Regina wanted to reply with a sharp retort, or call Emma out on the way she had just unnecessarily pulled a button off of her shirt and commanded a former queen, but she was too cold, and instead, went to undo the buttons slowly, feeling Emma's eyes taking in every move she made. She felt the blush that tingled in her cheeks, and hoped the blonde was too busy staring at her fingers to notice.

"Sorry, I can turn around if you want," Emma looked a little embarrassed, and Regina guessed she had seen the subtle tremble of her fingers as they undid the second button from the top.

Regina shook her head quickly. "No, no it doesn't matter. I'm having trouble—my fingers are freezing," she hurried to explain, feeling incompetent and strangely shy.

"I could…if you don't mind," Emma stammered, suddenly nervous now that they weren't caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Thank you," Regina nodded, taking Emma's jacket and the umbrella into her hands as the blonde moved hers to the next button on Regina's shirt; her knuckles rubbing against Regina's stomach. She took the loose parts of the wet garment and pulled it up, wriggling it out of Regina's pants as it fought her, sticking against the other woman.

Once she had gotten it free, Emma undid the second to last button, her hands resting against the waistband of the gray slacks. Instead of lifting the shirt away from the woman to have easier access to the next button, she allowed her hands to slide down against Regina's abdomen, causing a sharp intake of breath that Emma had no difficulty hearing, before her fingers stopped on the final button and she took a step closer, so that their bodies were as close as they could be without being pressed together.

Regina searched Emma's eyes, until their lips met again in a deep kiss.

Emma undid the last one and helped Regina out of the shirt that clung to her arms and made it a struggle to get free of it. Then, Emma helped her slip the jacket on, holding the umbrella over them with her free hand, and keeping her eyes from focusing on the flesh she could make out through the camisole.

"Take me home, Emma," Regina said moving into her side, so they were both fully under the umbrella as they walked up the beach, then up the path, and to the car. 

Emma made sure Regina got in under the umbrella's protection, and then, went around to get in on her side. Before allowing Emma to shift the car into drive, Regina's fingers brushed over the hand Emma lowered the parking brake with, letting her know her gratitude and all of the other deeper feelings dancing and fluttering warmly within her.


	4. New, Yet Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.
> 
> About this update: It's really more a part one of two. The next chapter will be similar to this, but start with Regina's POV and then will flashback to what happened after this flashback ends. Hopefully, I'll be finished with that sometime during this week. I'm also going to put a light trigger warning on this just in case. I'm not sure if it really needs it, but it does bring up in very vague detail some of Regina's darker sexual experiences in her past. With that said, there is smut in this update, so if you're not into reading that, you've been warned ;) And if you have been looking forward to this part of the story, I hope you enjoy. And yes, there will be at least one or two more sexy updates in this fic…just letting you know.

A cool morning breeze tugged gently at Emma's golden hair, while she looked out at the bay. The sun was just coming up; glittering against the surface of the moving water that it continued to rise over. The lulling motion of the small waves flowing toward the shore hypnotized Emma, relaxing her into a state that could easily have had her slipping back to sleep. Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the silver thermos beside the blue blanket she sat on. Both items had been left for her just as they had been the past four mornings, and Emma continued to accept them gratefully.

After twisting off the lid, she filled it with the coffee she poured from the container, watching the steam rising in wisps to meet the cooler air above it. When she lifted it to her lips, the strong aroma was enough to begin waking the blonde, before the liquid slid over her tongue and down her throat. A quiet sigh escaped her and her eyes closed with contentment at the almost perfect moment. The only thing missing was having Regina nestled between her legs, leaning back against her, while Emma's arm curled around the other woman's petite frame. It was a nice thought, she decided, opening her eyes again to the empty beach after a long moment; forcing herself to accept the fact that she was still alone.

They had agreed to meet there four days ago, which would have been the morning after Emma had left the other woman's bedroom. However, Emma had arrived to a vacant beach that day as well, with only a blanket and a thermos filled halfway with coffee waiting for her. From that first morning on, Regina never appeared and Emma had completely stopped expecting her to. Not that that meant she wasn't constantly hoping for her gut to be wrong and for Regina to surprise her, but she also knew Regina well enough to know that she just needed some time.

It was why Emma wasn't angry or hurt that she had been stood up. She understood. And she could also tell that Regina had left the items as a way to let Emma know she wasn't being forgotten or abandoned. The woman with a cruel and wicked past wasn't used to what she was feeling for her son's other mother, nor was she used to being felt for, and she was asking Emma for the time she needed to come to terms with all that was overwhelming her.

For some reason that insight, mixed with her own need for the solace and serenity their spot on the beach offered, caused Emma to continue to come to the secret place the past three mornings when she was unable to sleep. She didn't have any idea how Regina was aware of her new routine; maybe it was the same intuitive sense that told Emma the other woman always arrived shortly after she would leave to walk Henry to the bus stop, but the blanket was always there waiting, and the stainless steel thermos filled with freshly brewed coffee always appeared by magic a few minutes later. The only difference since that first morning was that Emma had now become the one to leave the tall thermos' bottom half filled with the dark liquid, so that Regina could have some, too.

So many feelings tried to overcome Emma whenever she remembered what had transpired between them and how their entire relationship had been flipped on its head and changed in a way she bet neither had ever dreamed of. There was that way Regina amazed her, the way she felt whole with her, and the way she knew Regina understood her in a way that Emma wasn't sure she even understood herself. All she'd wanted since the hours they'd spent together was more of Regina. Arousal and need burned through her veins; happiness and hope tickled her insides; and fear and insecurity unsettled her stomach.

Honestly, it scared Emma, or at least the part of her that had been abandoned and broken so many times that she'd closed herself off and built a fortress around her heart. Yet, that was the reason she realized she kept coming back to the beach, instead of running past the line separating Storybrooke from the world Henry had pulled her from. Regina, with her own heartbreaking, lonely past was scared of this too, and needed to process what had happened. And they both needed to accept how much the parts of them that craved unconditional love were deserving of it, and should be allowed to feel and give it to someone else, and not only the son they shared. Someone who provided them with strength, understanding, and faith that they could be better than the people they had been when they were lost and alone.

This was why Emma returned each morning: needing to feel close to Regina, while taking and giving the space that was offered as they remembered to breathe and come to terms with what they both wanted. But now, Emma was starting to miss Regina. Maybe it was selfish, but something reminded her that there was only so long a person could deal with something like this alone before they began to overthink and start avoiding. Of course it was easier, but Emma had stopped taking the easy path once Henry had gotten her to stick around Storybrooke, and she wasn't about to let them slip onto that path when she was a witness to how far they had both come. Four days was a long time, and not even Henry had provided them with an excuse to interact, since their eleven year old felt he needed one more session with Archie before he would be ready to talk to his other mother. So, it looked like this time Emma was going to have to force the situation and create her own excuse to see Regina.

Finishing her last mouthful of coffee, she screwed the lid back on the thermos and twisted the bottom into the sand, so it would stay. But instead of just neatening the blanket like she had been doing, Emma lifted it and shook the sand off. Then, she folded it quickly and gathered it in her arms, taking it up the beach with her and back to the loft where Henry was waiting for her. If Regina wanted her blanket back, she would have to come and get it, or wait for the blonde to drop it off, because they needed to talk. Because after so many days with no real contact, especially given all that had happened the last time they were together, they needed each other.

_Four days earlier…_

_The distance from where Emma parked her cruiser in Regina's driveway to the door of the white mansion, seemed intimidatingly far as the rain continued to pour down, ticking hard against the metal of the sheriff's car._

_"Do we stay here and see if it lets up a little or make a run for it?" Emma glanced over at Regina, noticing a vulnerability in her eyes as she stared at the house. A thick tension settled between them when Emma became aware of that same feeling of vulnerability in herself, and how it was caused by the weight of what going inside would most likely lead to. Neither said anything for a minute, only continuing to stare at the white door that led to the safe haven they both longed for and were uneasy about at the same time._

_Appropriately, the former queen was the first to clear her throat. "We could run for it. It's not fair that I'm drenched and you're not," Regina smiled coyly, her fingers dancing over Emma's thigh in a feather-light touch that had Emma shifting imperceptibly in her seat. Suddenly, the motion stopped, and Regina gave Emma's flesh a small squeeze over her jeans, which had her breath catching in her throat. "Or we could stay here until it stops raining. There's enough room over here for the two of us," Regina sent her a suggestive smirk, but even as the forced confidence filled the husky voice and brown eyes, Emma could see the uncertainty it tried to cover._

_Emma's lips turned into a serious, knowing smile that was barely there, and she placed her hand over the one Regina still covered her thigh with. "We don't have to do this. You know I want you, but I'll still want you tomorrow and the day after that. We've both been through enough crap as far as relationships go, that rushing this-"_

_Her words were cut off by Regina's lips capturing hers over the armrest. They stayed together for a moment, the kiss lingering, until Regina moved back to meet her green eyes._

_"That's why I want this. Now." Regina said surely, turning her palm over to hold Emma's hand. Then, in a small voice she added, "I know you'll still want me after. And not just for sex."_

_Emma lifted her free hand to caress Regina's cheek as it moved to weave into the thick, damp layers of her dark hair. "If it was just about that, I think we would have done something about it way before the curse broke."_

_"I'm sure." Regina's lips curved into another smirk that Emma found her own lips moving toward and tasting eagerly.  
_

_"All of that hate and anger would have been explosive," Regina commented lowly when they pulled apart, breathing heavily from their kiss._

_Unable to keep the grin from breaking out across her face, Emma leaned into Regina's ear, her lips brushing against it as she spoke, "Maybe, but I still wouldn't expect any less from us now, even without the anger."_

_Regina's laugh was mixed with a shiver from the heat of Emma's breath against her. "Probably true, but don't set your expectations too high. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed."_

_Gold hair tickled Regina's cheek as Emma pulled her head away, catching the brown eyes that had become serious, even with the teasing glint that could still be seen in the lighter specks of the chocolate irises. "Disappointed? You wouldn't be able to disappoint me if all we did was lie on your bed and spoon for a couple of hours. Spending time with you in any way is never disappointing."_

_Emma saw the gratefulness shine through Regina's eyes, even as a small chuckle erupted from her throat._

_"Your expectations are much lower than I thought."_

_"Shut up," Emma tossed Regina's hand playfully back to her lap, before she reached down to the floor by her feet to find where she had dropped the dripping umbrella, after they'd gotten into the car. "Looks like it's not pouring as hard. I'll come around to your side," she offered, opening her door, and then, the black umbrella. Her eyes moved back to Regina, sweeping up the red leather sleeves covering the other woman's arms, before they found Regina's face."I don't want my jacket to get wet."_

_"I see where your true affections lie," Regina grunted and ran a hand reverently over the leather covering her._

_"Hey, that jacket and I have been through a lot together!"_

_Emma was only half joking and Regina wasn't surprised to hear the genuine defensiveness in her voice. Strangely, it only made her feel even more warmly toward the other woman._

_She waited until Emma opened the door on the passenger's side to smile wickedly at her. "What?" The green eyes stared down at her suspiciously._

_"Oh, nothing really. I'm just surprised."_

_"About?"_

_"Well, having that kind of attachment to your jacket, and yet, you don't seem to feel any jealousy toward it. After all, it is wrapped around me and you're not."_

_"Mm," Emma hummed as Regina climbed out of the car and stood under the umbrella with her. "Maybe I'm just enjoying that you're wearing my jacket, so I can't be jealous of it."_

_A noticeable chill shook Regina, and Emma instinctively brought her arm around her. "You should get inside and out of your wet clothes."_

_Brown eyes darkened at the suggestion. "I couldn't agree more."_

_They hurried to reach the small portico; Emma relieved that for once Regina had had the sense not to leave her house in heels. Regina quickly unlocked the door and entered the mansion, stepping into the slightly warmer foyer. She hugged the jacket tighter around her as she waited for Emma to close the umbrella and shake some of the water off, placing it in the umbrella stand as she followed Regina inside._

_Not unusual for Emma, she turned around and locked the door behind her, acting as if she was the one who lived in the giant house and was right at home. Regina smiled to herself, shaking her head in amusement at the way some things would always remain the same. Then, she felt the butterflies fluttering around her stomach at the realization that something else, however, was about to change._

_Emma approached her, taking the two paces over to Regina at the bottom of the steps that led further into the house. She stopped in front of the brunette, who forced herself to stay in place, instead of turning to climb the stairs. Emma reached between them confidently, surprising Regina with the sure movement. Her hands settled on Regina's crossed forearms and peeled them away from the jacket, straightening them until each arm hung at one of her sides and their hands held each other._

_After taking a step closer, Emma dipped her head to kiss Regina softly. The kiss was short, sweet, and assuring. Regina returned it, knowing that as confident as Emma was trying to be, the woman who had been hurt and abandoned, and who had also built walls around her heart, still existed somewhere inside of her._

_Regina smiled and released one of Emma's hands, before turning and tugging on the other, so that the blonde would follow her up the wooden steps and over to the steeper, curved staircase._

_"You should probably take your boots off down here."_

_It wasn't an order, but Emma knew Regina well enough to understand she should do as the former queen suggested, and began pulling them off, just as Regina kicked her own shoes away._

_When Emma's empty boots were standing to the side of the stairs, toes meeting the baseboard at the bottom of the wall, Regina came to stand in front of her. Small hands with a commanding firmness gripped Emma's shoulders and turned her, pushing her lightly against the solidness of the wall. Regina's body followed, shifting with Emma's, but she stopped before she pressed herself into the other woman. They locked eyes. Regina's gaze slid down to Emma's lips, before the lids of her brown eyes fell slowly over them, and Regina's face moved toward Emma's._

_Green eyes became hooded by their own lids, and Regina's lips brushed tentatively against Emma's until they molded over hers in a searing, assertive kiss that Emma could tell became purposely seductive. The way Regina moved her lips, claiming Emma's again and again with a smooth, slick motion, had a deep moan escaping from the blonde's mouth into Regina's._

_The plump lips sliding over Emma's, sucked gently, before tugging on her bottom one as Regina pulled away with a cunning, yet sultry smile on her face. Emma felt her hand being pulled into Regina's, and once the other womaan had backed slightly away, Emma found herself being the one to lace their fingers together. The dark look in Regina's eyes and the smile on her lips had turned as seductive as her kiss, and Emma had no other thought but to follow as Regina walked backward, forcing them toward the staircase, before she led Emma up to the landing._

_Nothing had changed, Emma noticed, since the first time she had been up there so many months ago, when she'd offered to help Regina and Graham find Henry. The difference this time was that the two women walked past the closed door to their son's room. Instead, Regina led them further down the hall, stopping them in front of the door to her bedroom, and turning to lean her back against it. There was something in Regina's face-in her eyes-that began to cloud the seduction, although, the darkness of the lust she was feeling was still present. But this other warm expression, half-filled with a self-consciousness that Emma knew was supposed to be hidden, and half-filled with a trust Emma had never seen anyone else look to her with before, had the blonde's stomach flipping and her heart aching to be with the woman standing in front of her. The emotions that Regina was wearing in that moment were of a woman staring back at the person she was about to give everything to, and in a way that was far from casual and one that had the potential to blow up in her face and break her heart, but trusting that not to happen; trusting the person before her not to let that happen. This side of Regina was different and new to Emma, and it made her wonder if it was new to Regina, too._

_Her gaze followed Emma's hands as they grasped onto the open flaps of the leather jacket Regina was still wearing. Instead of sliding it off of Regina, Emma slipped her hands inside, laying them over the silky sides of the wet camisole, and feeling the heat from Regina's skin through the thin material. Deep brown eyes stared up at her almost questioningly; obviously, surprised that Emma had not taken it upon herself to rip away the jacket and the little fabric that covered her._

_"You've never done this before?" The quiet question startled Regina out of the moment, and there was a hint of confusion and sadness in her eyes, but Emma didn't wait for her to answer before she amended, "We've never really done this before." This time it was a statement and they were both aware that she wasn't just talking about them never having taken things to this level in their complicated relationship before now, but also about neither of them ever having had sex that was more than something fun, temporary, and unattached since they'd been hurt. "I think it's okay not to rush."_

_There was a soft smile on Emma that somehow soothed Regina in ways she didn't know she needed to be soothed. Man after man had come and gone, and she had had magic if they pushed their luck with her when she didn't want them to. They'd happened after her innocence had been completely robbed a hundred times over. Many of them taking her when she didn't want gentleness; when she didn't think she deserved anything tender. They were there when she needed to force herself to feel something._

_So, Emma was right: this was new._

_Regina's hands moved to Emma's arms, and then connected with the wrists that sat inside of the jacket, which opened wider at Regina's added presence beneath it. She squeezed the wrists she held, before moving her hands to the red leather and pushing away from the door, so she could pull the jacket from her shoulders and wait for it to slide to the floor._

_There was no hiding the desire that burned in Emma's eyes at the sound of the dead weight of the leather falling and pooling behind Regina, along with the sight of the other woman's tanned shoulders coming into view, only covered by a thin, satin strap resting on each. The light that flowed through the windows, only reinforced how sheer Regina's rain-soaked shirt was, and caused Emma to automatically lower her stare to the breasts that peaked against the material._

_"Your turn," Regina said thickly, but with a small shiver that managed to get Emma's eyes to slowly float back up to hers in time to catch the pink on Regina's cheeks, telling her that she had felt Emma's gaze on her. When more than a few seconds passed and Emma still hadn't moved, brown eyes drifted to the black t-shirt wrinkling against the other woman's body, reminding Emma of the request._

_After another beat, Emma let out a small laugh, "Only fair, right?"_

_She smiled warmly at Regina, but instead of reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, she reached past the other woman to turn the knob and open the door to the bedroom._

_A somewhat defiant look flashed in Regina's eyes, though Emma could see Regina's confusion within them, too, at her being the one to have taken control and opened the door to Regina's room. Emma brought her hand back to Regina's, giving it a gentle squeeze, as she began her explanation. "Your hands feel like ice. And mine are cold. It's gotta be warmer in there than out here in the hallway. Especially, now that you're not wearing my jacket anymore."_

_The brown eyes softened and Regina stepped to the side, so Emma could enter through the doorway._

_"Not as…um…dark as I pictured it in my mind, but definitely your bedroom," Emma observed, hearing the door click closed as Regina came to stand behind her._

_"Disappointed by the color?"_

_"No, actually. Just...surprised. I didn't expect such a light tone. But it suits you."_

_"There's a richness to it," Regina hummed, thoughtfully. "Very different from my room in my castle, but I fell in love with it after I woke up that first day. It was a nice change."_

_"Nice changes are good," Emma nodded, finally turning to see the slight pain on Regina's face. "Will those thoughts go away if I take my top off," Emma half-teased, receiving a tiny smile from Regina._

_"You could try it." She stepped toward the blonde somewhat predatorily, her eyes daring the other woman to follow through._

_Soon, the black shirt was swept over Emma's head, her light hair falling back into place a bit messier than before, as the piece of clothing was thrown to the floor._

_Regina's eyes moved from Emma's face, to the black bra that had been hiding under her shirt._

_"So, are the thoughts gone?" The younger woman wondered with a heavy breath, watching how Regina's eyes shifted from hers, to her chest, and then, settled on her lips._

_Before she received any kind of answer, she was bracing herself against Regina's weight, her hands rising from Regina's biceps to her face, as the other woman's mouth met Emma's hungrily. There were nips soothed by tongues; hair tugged at a little too eagerly to be comfortable; and moans that echoed between their joined lips, so that neither was completely sure where the sounds originated._

_They only sobered from their fervent kisses when Regina pressed herself too forcefully against Emma, causing Emma to fall back onto the bed; Regina collapsing on top of her. At first, they only melted further into their new position. Emma's hands traveled over Regina's back, their lips continuing to move together, while Regina molded her body deeper into Emma's, making certain sensitive spots tingle at the way they were crushed against the other's body. But then, Regina's leg slipped further between Emma's, and she bent her knee so she was able to shift herself over Emma, hovering slightly above her and straddling her leg as they continued to kiss. Emma's hands slid the rest of the way down Regina's sides to her hips after feeling the way Regina's leg grazed the inside of her thigh, and her own hips instinctively pressed downward; her center rubbing against Regina's knee. A soft cry came from Emma at the contact, her fingers digging into the side of Regina's ass, as the other woman glided her own pulsing center against the length of Emma's jeans in response. A whimper rippled up her throat, catching in the back of it, and causing the sound to leave Regina as a faint sob. The sound had Emma, immediately, lifting the other woman's head up, so she could look into Regina's eyes. She searched them, looking past the heaviness of Regina's arousal that clouded them._

_"Everything, okay? Did I do something-" Regina wondered, her voice low and husked, as the worry etching her face deepened._

_"No," Emma shook her head against the mattress. " I just wanted to see you. And make sure I didn't do anything…you didn't want me to."_

_"Oh. I-No one's ever care-"_

_But Emma rose up and kissed her softly, knowing what Regina was going to say and showing her that was no longer the case. "Well, I do. And in time, I know we'll figure each other out, but for now, tell me what you want. Show me."_

_Regina looked at her hesitantly, and then, her eyes fell to Emma's hands. She sat up a little as she took them into her own._

_"I want to know, too," Regina said firmly but with a gentle honesty. "Not just what you like, but if it's too much or doesn't feel right."_

_"Okay," Emma nodded, and waited as Regina purposely moved the hands she held in her own, and placed them on the flesh and lace above her breasts._

_Emma lifted her head forward to kiss the soft skin that laid flat between their palms, and then, moved her mouth back to Regina's lips. It wasn't long before Emma slid her hands over the mounds covered by the silky camisole, her thumbs brushing over the nipples peeking through. Regina's moan vibrated throughout both of them, giving Emma the incentive to keep her hands moving, groping, and relishing in the feel of the supple swells beneath the thin fabric; wanting Regina to continue to enjoy the feel of her hands on them as much as she was. It wasn't long before it was obvious that they both needed more, however, and Emma hastily tugged the garment out of Regina's pants and over her head._

_Seeing the awe in Emma's eyes, Regina bent her head to pull Emma's lips to hers and show her the comfortableness she felt with her. The gratefulness she felt at the silent compliments Emma couldn't seem to put into words._

_Emma allowed herself to take in the kiss, even as she moaned at the feel of Regina's bare breasts lightly grazing over the skin above her bra. It didn't take her long to roll them over, so that she straddled Regina, and used her lips to take one of Regina's nipples into her mouth, her tongue swirling over it as it rose in response. She glanced up when she heard Regina make a noise in appreciation, seeing Regina's hooded eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Then, Emma moved to the other breast, doing the same, before licking a trail between them. The saltiness of Regina's skin mixing with the sweetness of her kisses, convinced Emma that she could never get enough of her; of them. She felt goose bumps under the hands that trailed over Regina's sides as she placed wet kisses over the other woman's stomach, working her way down to Regina's waist, where she pressed her lips right above the band of her gray slacks._

_Regina grabbed a fistful of the duvet, wriggling under Emma at the arousing sensation, until Emma was moving back up and placing a few kisses along Regina's jaw._

_"You're beautiful," Emma sighed, her eyes briefly connecting with Regina's before she moved to suck at her collar bone, eliciting another moan from Regina and causing more goose bumps to rise across her skin._

_Regina's hands slid into the blonde waves that fell over Emma's shoulders and onto her back. Then, they wandered down to the clasp of the black bra and toyed with it, her slender fingers slipping underneath the elastic and pinching it, before she completely unhooked the garment and pulled the straps down Emma's shoulders. This got the blonde's attention, and she looked up with a small smirk that mirrored the lazy one Regina sent her._

_"I was waiting to see how long it was going to take you."_

_Regina's response was to slip the bra off the rest of the way and toss it somewhere on the floor. Then, her hands moved to cup Emma's newly exposed flesh. A sigh came from Emma at the feel of Regina's hands on her, and she allowed herself to revel in the satisfying touches that Regina soon added her lips to, before her tongue came out to lick and glide around the tips of her breasts. This time it was Emma who bunched up the duvet in her fists, fighting back the groan that rose in her throat. She moved the upper half of her body toward Regina some more, giving her better access; her head bending towards Regina's with the sensations that were making her breathless. But after a few more more than pleasurable ministrations by Regina's hands and tongue, she was pushing Emma up and away from her body._

_There was frustration and confusion in the green eyes when they focused on Regina, but Regina only smiled at the disgruntled woman above her; her eyes beseeching Emma to trust her. Without breaking the connection between brown and green, Regina's hips rose carefully beneath the ones hanging a few inches above hers. As she reached down to find the waist of her own pants, Regina's knuckles unintentionally scraped against the crotch of Emma's jeans, forcing the other woman to fight back a whimper that ended up coming out as more of a grunt at the unexpected presence of Regina's fingers._

_When she broke their eye contact to glimpse down at what Regina was doing, Emma's eyes widened. They watched, mesmerized, as the thin fingers unbuttoned the gray pants and pulled the silver zipper down agonizingly slow, giving Emma a slight hint of the white lace they hid. On impulse, Emma's hands reached out and met the ones Regina had placed on the waist of her pants in order to slide them down. At the feel of Regina's skin under hers, Emma's eyes rose back to the face staring up at her. A small nod gave Emma the permission she sought, and they worked together to bring Regina's pants over her hips and down her legs; Emma guiding them past her ankles and off her feet, when the damp material became stubborn and decided not to budge._

_In a huff, Emma threw them roughly over the foot of the bed after the bit of annoyance they caused. She scowled at the clothes lying in a rumpled mess on the floor, before returning her gaze to Regina, raking her eyes from the brown tousled hair, to her flushed face, and then, down the rest of her body, stopping, eventually, at the feet that sat beside Emma's knees. She put a hand over each ankle and glided them over the tops of the other woman's feet, before sliding them back up the soft skin. Her hands were warm compared to the chill of Regina, and so, Emma took one foot and then the other, massaging briefly, until a pink tone returned to them. Then, she drifted her palms up to Regina's knees, placing a few kisses here and there on the smooth skin along the way._

" _Feeling warmer?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina._

" _Mmhmm. Much," She replied in a throaty whisper._

" _Good."_

_Emma lifted herself onto her knees and unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping the denim and tugging them off of herself as quickly and gracefully as she could. Then, they were discarded somewhere over the same side of the bed where Regina had tossed her bra a few minutes ago._

_It wasn't long before she was straddling Regina again, capturing the lips that smiled dangerously at her. Their mouths continued with their heated dance: lips together and tongues taunting each other; moans rippling through them. Emma's hips began to rock against Regina's, who rolled her own up to meet the warm, red material darkening at the center with the wetness whose enticing smell was starting to mingle with her own in the air between them. A whimper erupted from Emma's lips and she broke their kiss, rocking harder against Regina, who released her own shaky cry at the feeling._

" _I want…you…" Regina panted, her voice low and raspy._

_Emma found Regina's hand and kissed her palm, then placed another on her straightened fingers._

" _Together," Emma breathed and dropped her hands to the lace still sitting on Regina's hips. She pulled the garment off of her, and then, assisted Regina in getting rid of her own underwear._

_Barely a second later, Emma guided one of Regina's hands to her center, trembling with desire and nerves as Regina captured her lips, then poked a finger inside of Emma. The rush of the sensation made the younger woman inhale sharply, before she groaned out Regina's name. As she got a feel for Emma, the blonde met the movements of her finger zealously, and soon, another finger was being slipped in. Her hips rocked harder and harder against Regina's hand, quickly finding a rhythm that had them giving and taking in sync, before Regina cried out when a couple of Emma's fingers reached between their bodies and pushed gently, but swiftly, into her._

_There seemed to be a brief pause and a deep breath taken by Regina, until she adjusted to the feel of Emma within her, while the Emma adjusted to the warmth and tightness of her lover. When their eyes met again, glazed and shadowy-their lids only partially open-Emma looked for any sign of discomfort and was relieved to have found none._

_Emma's fingers began moving in and out through the slick folds with the rhythm of the subtle push and pull of Regina's hips, while her own hips resumed riding the fingers that dipped and curled over and over again within her. Their movements became more deliberate and rougher, feeding intuitively off the erotic sounds and feelings of the other woman. Thumbs continued their purposeful dances over the clits that they circled and zigzagged against, both of them making their lover writhe with the pleasurable sensations that pulsed through them._

_Pants of "there" escaped their lips, shouts for "more" and "faster" flew from their tongues, and eventually, thoughtless expletives were all they called out, until those faded into loud whimpers and cries, before Emma clenched around Regina, shaking above her, trying not to slow her movements inside the other woman too much as she came. It wasn't too long before Regina stiffened with the force of her own orgasm, crying out and quivering beneath Emma, who kissed her forehead as she collapsed comfortably beside her; wrapping her arm over Regina and tugging her against her with a kiss to her shoulder._

" _That was-" But Emma stopped, thinking twice about commenting, until she met Regina's brown eyes and flushed face. There was a small smile covering her mouth that revealed how satisfied and happy she was. The tenderness, appreciation, and a similar vulnerability to the kind Emma had seen earlier, glowed in her eyes and gave Emma the nudge she needed to voice what she was feeling. "That was...we really are explosive."_

_Regina laughed warmly at that, and Emma found herself grinning at the sound as it filled her ears and even more so her heart._

" _I thought you had no doubts that we would be."_

" _I didn't," Emma turned to kiss her mouth sweetly, keeping their heads close. "But honestly, somehow that was even better than my high expectations."_

_There was a glint in Regina's eyes, and Emma waited for the smirk and teasing reply, but the other woman surprised her by only leaning in and bringing their lips together again. "Mine too."_

_When she pulled away, the green eyes caught something in Regina that had her arm hugging her a little tighter. "Tell me?"_

_The prompt toward Regina was vague, but her eyes didn't question Emma, knowing exactly what she was asking for. A few seconds went by, before she met Emma's eyes again, conflicted with what she wanted to say. She understood Emma wasn't forcing her to talk to her, and the truth was, she wanted to confide in her, it just wasn't easy. Still, she sought to find the words that Emma waited patiently for._

" _I almost wish I could erase the others…" It was said quietly, once Regina had let go of the breath she'd been holding. "The memories of them and everything from the past that I never wanted to begin with. This is all that I ever hoped for. Not the arranged marriage or the crown or the curse."_

_Emma felt the hot bead of water that escaped from Regina's eye and hit her own arm, trickling down and leaving a wet, salty trail on pale skin, before it dripped onto the bed. "I know," She soothed against Regina. "Really. I do."_

" _You do," She echoed, having felt so exposed by the truth, but never doubting that Emma would understand in some way._

" _If erasing my past didn't mean erasing Henry's existence, I'd be saying the same thing. But having to get through all of that crap and the stupid one night stands…I'm just glad you're what I found at the end of all of it."_

_This time it was Regina who clutched onto Emma tighter, running her foot over Emma's leg in a caress meant to show the depth of her feelings. "I don't know if I deserve this-you, but I'm glad you're here. I'm thankful."_

_Emma looked up into Regina's eyes. Whatever merciless evil that had corrupted her and driven her vengeance was no longer there, and all that stared back at her was a woman who wanted to be better; to be wanted and loved. Like everyone else, the woman Emma held in her arms, only wanted some of the happiness that life always seemed to give so willingly to others. And perhaps, Emma understood that better than anyone, because it was what she had always wanted most, too._

" _You deserve it. And I'll remind you of that every day if it ends up making you believe it," Emma's face was serious as she knitted her fingers with Regina's._

_The green eyes may have been strong in that moment, but there was no way Emma could hide her own feelings of not being good enough, which Regina could tell were lurking within her head. "I'll do the same for you." She pressed her lips to Emma's. "And much more."_

_She rolled onto Emma, straddling her as she kissed her again. Then, Regina's mouth worked its way down the body beneath her in a warm, wet trail, taking in as much of Emma as she could. She smiled against Emma's skin whenever she made a sound, and smirked appreciatively up at the woman when she wound her fingers into the soft layers of Regina's hair. Not wanting to tease her too much, Regina placed a few kisses along the inside of each of Emma's thighs, before her tongue reached out to meet its target. The cry of pleasure she heard from above, and the affectionate way Emma used one hand to tug at her hair, while she used the other to brace herself against Regina's shoulder before her nails dug into the flesh there, was enough to overwhelm her and flood Regina's heart._

_Five hours passed. Round after round spent reveling in each other in whatever way they could; exploring, discovering, showing, and pleasing. Each time was somehow even better and more amazing than what had occurred before it, as they became more acquainted with each other. But the sounds, the tastes, the smells, the touches, and the feelings, as new as they were, were familiar and comfortable in a way that they both appreciated. It wasn't really shocking to either of them, but it did give them a sense of contentment and happiness that could only be similar to visiting somewhere new where you immediately felt at home. One that felt like it had always been a part of you, even though, you'd never been there before. Somehow, inexplicably, it was a place you just knew._

_The covers were pulled back once they felt the exhaustion overtaking them. It wasn't late, but the moon could already be seen hanging in the sky beyond the window. It had finally stopped raining, and now, there were only a few clouds hovering in the soft glow from the moon. The light from the white sphere reflected off of Regina's floor-length mirror, creating shadows all around. Emma turned onto her side, facing away from the unwanted brightness, and found Regina's body under the sheets. She allowed Emma to pull her back against her, easily cuddling into the other woman. She placed a kiss to Emma's hand that was nestled in her own, before bringing their tangled arms to her chest._

" _Goodnight, Emma."_

"' _Night, Regina."_


	5. Relying on Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

For almost a week, rain showers had passed over Storybrooke. The clouds seemed to pause their wet assault for no more than a few hours at a time, regularly starting up again with light drizzles that quickly turned to steady showers. Today, however, peeks of the blue sky escaped from the puffs of white and gray overhead, and the sun was shining as the remaining clouds moved out to sea. Regina watched them floating above her as they drifted toward the water that had returned to a deep blue, after having been dull and choppy, even during the last few dry mornings, which had, conveniently for her, been the least rainy part of the dreary days.

She hugged the charcoal gray, quarter-sleeve cardigan she was wearing over a plain black designer t-shirt tighter around her, until she was content with their protection against the cool morning air. As she walked over to the thermos tucked snugly in the sand, Regina felt her cheeks tingle with the warmth of the sun on them, and she knew today would be one of Maine's warmer summer days.

It was only after she had poured herself the remaining coffee from the container that she and Emma had fallen into the habit of sharing the last four mornings, that she noticed something was missing. The blue blanket she had brought with her to the beach on the first morning she'd arrived before dawn to wait for Emma (only to realize and admit to herself that she was too overwhelmed to face her), wasn't spread out over the bare ground like it had been every morning since then.

They had settled into this silent routine: Emma would come to the beach before bringing Henry to school, and sit on the blanket, drinking half of the coffee in the thermos that Regina would send daily by magic (the only thing she was willing to use her powers for, at this point). Then, a little while later, when she was sure Emma would be with Henry, Regina would come to their spot and sit on the blanket, finishing the rest of the coffee. It was a way to take time for themselves, thinking through everything, while feeling close to each other. To be honest, Regina wasn't even sure how the routine had happened so easily, especially since they'd never discussed it. But she was glad that they knew each other so well, and had such an intuitive sense about what the other was thinking and feeling. Like the fact that Emma continued coming to the beach, revealed that it was both of them that needed this, and not only Regina.

Now, however, something appeared to be changing. Emma was sending her a message by holding her blanket hostage. Regina kicked pettily at the sand, immediately regretting it and expecting someone to be lurking behind the bushes just to witness such an abnormally childish moment from the regularly composed woman. She wanted the blanket. She wanted to sit on it with her legs crossed, drinking her morning coffee, while she thought over what they had done. What Regina had no doubt they would do again, if they were alone. It was the only time of day where she allowed herself to relive that afternoon almost four days ago, and she needed this time to figure out what she wanted and could realistically have with Emma.

The thought of how sad, cold, and wet she had been that day as the rain seeped through her clothes, sent a shiver through her body. The memory of Emma rescuing her with an umbrella and warming her with touches and kisses, had another rippling up her spine and tickling her skin, leaving goose bumps under her light sweater. Then, she remembered careful fingers moving over the buttons on her soaked-through shirt, before Emma had helped Regina free herself from it, so she could cover herself with Emma's jacket. That, had her eyes closing as she reveled in the intimacy.

Soon, Regina's thoughts drifted to what had occurred at her house, and she allowed herself to recall the kisses that they had shared on the way to her room; sweet, assuring, soft, and seductive. Her mind wandered to the clothes they had begun shedding on either side of the bedroom door. Then, she felt the memories of the warm, wet kisses their mouths were locked in as they fell onto the bed. Those were followed by the gentle touches of affection and need, which led to more bare skin and exploration, before there was nothing left to hide under. Finally, there was only vulnerability and desire with traces of something deeper, as they worked together to show each other how they felt and to make the other feel it, too. To give what they could, while receiving offers to take what they needed.

A final chill ran up Regina's back as she stood there, staring at the sand and missing the blanket, when she had the need to clutch the thick material between her fingers and hold it tight, so it would ground and comfort her the way Emma would if she were there. But today was different. There was no blanket or Emma Swan for Regina to hold as the weight of her feelings flowed over her.

Emma had been different than all of the others; not wanting Regina to be completely dominant or submissive, but having them both work together. And later, she had stayed and held her; falling asleep next to her. Emma had woken her with a kiss that told Regina she mattered and that she was so much more to her than she ever remembered being to the others, who'd only needed her to satisfy their sexual cravings, just as she'd needed them to satisfy hers.

The other woman touched her in ways no one ever had, said things no one ever did, and showed her things that others never thought her worthy of, even if she had been a queen. No, they had all treated her like she was a deserved prize, or someone they'd allowed to have their way with them because they got a thrill out of her domination. Never had she been treated as an equal, always having to either submit or dominate. Never had anyone really cared what felt good to her or what hurt her. They were always more concerned with what got them off and how she was making them feel.

But not Emma. For the first time, someone had made love to her. And even though the blonde had never uttered the four letter word, it was in the way she kissed, touched, held, and allowed Regina to trust her. It was in the way that she looked at Regina and didn't want to leave her. And most importantly, it was in the way that every part of Emma told Regina she was worthy of those touches and looks, and that she deserved to have someone she could make love with. That she could also offer the kisses, sounds, touches, and tastes that made Emma feel just as cared for and let her know she could trust Regina just as much. It was overwhelming to her that she could experience the all-consuming rush and elation Emma made her feel, and also see it in the blonde when she caused her to experience it, too.

Yet, knowing what it was between them, but not knowing where it would lead, was what scared Regina. As did, wanting to feel and experience all that Emma promised Regina she could. It was too much; the idea of falling in love with someone again after so many decades of barely receiving or knowing any kind of love at all, except for maybe her father's, her son's, and the brief moment she had shared with her mother, before Cora had slipped away.

After Daniel, she didn't want to hurt again; to find love only to lose it as she always did. Loving Henry was a risk, and she'd been willing to take it because she was lonely, empty, and longing for a child. And after realizing she didn't have to be the Evil Queen in this world, she knew she wanted to feel love and give it again. But that was to a child, someone innocent, who wouldn't focus on and judge her for her broken, dark heart. And yet, even he had still managed to hurt her.

So, how could she trust Emma again in the way she had that afternoon? How could she love and be loved by someone, when she had a horrible, shattering past that now made her sick to her stomach when thoughts of it entered her mind, whether she was awake or asleep? How could she have any of it, especially when the woman she felt so deeply for, was the Savior? Loving the daughter of the woman she had wanted to kill for years out of vengeance, who she still could barely tolerate being in the presence of, how could she allow Snow White's daughter to convince her she still deserved love and could give it in the way she had barely ever had the chance to?

Regina felt her cheeks burn as salty water spilled onto them. The ocean blurred when she looked ahead and blinked away more tears. She felt pathetic, like a hormonal teenager making the circumstances of every relationship more complicated than they really were. This was a second chance at love and she felt it with Emma. Not Snow White's daughter-the woman she had once believed wanted to take everything away from her, including her son-but Emma Swan: the strong, independent, beautiful, infuriating woman, who fit perfectly nestled against her.

Emma, who was doing everything in her power to help the son they shared, get to the point where he could find it within himself to forgive Regina and allow himself to feel the love he felt for the mother who had raised him. Emma, who wanted to open everyone's eyes to the changed woman she saw in Regina, and make them forget the Evil Queen. Emma, who had spoken a quiet vow to her after they had first made love, that she'd remind Regina every day that she could be loved and was worthy of it. She was the woman who made Regina believe that people who had been broken like them, could have the happiness they had been denied for so long. And she was that same woman who would have stayed after everything, if Regina hadn't insisted she go home to care for their son.

_Four days earlier…_

_There was a persistent humming that stirred Emma out of sleep. Something was buzzing somewhere, but she was warm and content-her face still snuggled into the crook of Regina's neck-and she didn't want to move. The brunette must have heard the noise too, because she sighed and wriggled back against Emma some more. Thin lips sleepily kissed Regina's neck, before Emma rested her head on the pillow again and buried her nose in dark hair._

_"You still smell good," Emma murmured, her lips curling into a sleepy smile._

_"Mmm…" Regina exhaled, and Emma could hear the pleased smile in the sound she made. She turned in the blonde's arms and wrapped an arm over her body, scooting closer to her. A gentle kiss was placed softly beneath Emma's neck by warm lips, and then, Regina settled against her again._

_Just when they were almost back to sleep, a beeping came from the floor behind Emma, and an unhappy groan rose from Regina's throat. "Someone is trying to get in touch with you," Her voice was raspy and far from amused._

_"I don't care," Emma ran a hand down Regina's arm, her eyes remaining closed. "Just wanna be here with you."_

_The younger woman could feel Regina's lips turn up in a grin against her skin. "Me too." Then, a gentle hand moved up to sit on Emma's shoulder._

_But soon, the buzzing started again, and both of them grumbled at the determined caller._

_"It better be Henry," Emma muttered, letting go of Regina and shifting her body, so she could hang over the side of the bed. She managed to grab her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, just as her face became warm with the rush of blood to her head. When she turned back to Regina, she could just about make out the concern in her eyes thanks to the moonlight reflected in them, but there was no missing the frown on her face. "I'm sure he's fine," Emma assured, realizing her words had stirred up the worry she perceived in Henry's other mom._

_She found alerts for two missed calls and a single text. "It was my mom calling. Guess I can't blame her. I didn't exactly let anyone know I ended up at your house this afternoon."_

_"What time is it?"_

_"Eleven-sixteen," Emma kept her eyes on the bright screen._

_"I'm surprised your parents haven't sent out a search party in case someone's abducted the Savior," Regina gave a short, sarcastic laugh._

_"I wouldn't say I was abducted…more like voluntarily seduced," Emma's face was lit up by her phone's screen as she skimmed the text that had arrived in between the two missed calls. "Sounds like Henry's refusing to go to sleep unless I'm there to read to him."_

_Regina felt her heart clench at the image of her son lying under the blankets beside Emma, while she read to him, forcing her to continue so he would fall asleep to her voice, instead of the dark, empty room that would probably lead to nightmares of his moms dying or leaving him alone to fight whatever perilous battle his subconscious could muster. "Go," Regina whispered with an understanding smile, fighting back the knot in her throat. None of this was what she'd ever wanted for him._

_Emma nodded with a sigh of resignation, but couldn't deny that she would have chosen to go to him, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to. "Hopefully, he'll be back to his old self soon," the younger woman patted her hand, not having missed the extra water that had collected in Regina's eyes. She dressed and sat down on the bed near Regina to pull her jeans on, then ran her thumb along Regina's flushed cheek. "If you want I could bring lunch by your office tomorrow?"_

_"I wanted to make you breakfast," Regina confessed, taking the hand that was on her face into her own._

" _We could meet on the beach before I have to walk Henry to the bus stop," Emma suggested._

_A dark eyebrow rose in disbelief. "You'll be up that early?"_

_"Between Henry and the stuff my appointment with Archie has me thinking about, I haven't been sleeping too well. Woke up at four today, so I shouldn't have a problem."_

_"I can understand that," The smallest knowing smile accompanied Regina's words, and they felt bound together once again._

_"The couple of hours we just slept was some of the best sleep I've had all week." The grip Regina had on Emma's hand tightened with the admittance. Whether it was just in acknowledgment of her words or because she was letting the blonde know it was the same for her, Emma wasn't sure, though. "So, the beach around six? You bring the blanket and the coffee. I'll pick us up some muffins or something?"_

_Regina's answer was a small nod, before she sat up next to Emma, the sheets falling away from her. She enjoyed the longing that returned to the green eyes as they roamed over her body. Then, she taunted Emma by standing up and walking across the room, heading toward the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, catching the hungry gaze that rested on her; a devilish glint in her eyes. "Sorry you'll miss the shower."_

_Emma swallowed thickly, and Regina smirked at her. A quiet "me too" was whispered in answer with the slightest traces of a pout on the blonde's thin lips, which were rosier than usual from all of their earlier activities._

_Emma stood up on wobbly knees and cleared her throat. After finding more of her voice, she sent Regina a smirk back adding, "I know you'll miss me just as much."_

_The older woman let out a low laugh, and her shy smile told Emma she was right, and that there was nothing she could come up with to deny what her lover had said._

_It was then that Emma stepped toward her, kissing her once more, until both of them pulled away reluctantly and stared at each other for a moment. The way Emma looked at Regina had her breath catching in her throat. It made her giddy, nervous, and aroused at the same time. Regina didn't think anyone had ever looked at her like that. Perhaps, not even Daniel. And it made her realize how much Emma truly didn't want to leave; how much she seemed to only want to hold Regina and not let go. She backed away, though, and left Regina, who didn't doubt for a second that she would be back at some point._

_Not even halfway down the hallway, Emma whipped her head around when she heard Regina call lowly to her. "Will this help you sleep?"_

_Without any more of a warning, a blue satin pajama shirt was thrown to her, and she managed to catch it. "I slept in that last night. I didn't want to give you one of the shirts that were rained on."_

_Green eyes moved from Regina's benevolent, yet playful, brown ones to the slippery material in her hands, and she lifted the shirt to her nose, breathing in the scent of the woman standing a few feet away. A relaxed, pleased smile crept over her lips and she looked to Regina again. "Thanks."_

_"Get some sleep, Emma. Real sleep. After you read to our son."_

_"What about you?"_

_Regina's eyes fluttered down with some embarrassment, before she found it within herself to meet Emma's again. "You were just in my bed. I believe the pillow you used will be enough."_

_But Emma picked up on the flicker of truth in the brown eyes, which were draped here and there by shadows. The unguarded confession was barely present before it disappeared, but there had been enough of a window to see through Regina's all-too-convincing smile. Maybe the little of herself that Emma left behind in scents and memorable touches would be enough to ease Regina to sleep's door, but the younger woman had a feeling that crossing over the threshold would not happen easily. Once Emma closed the pristine door to the large house behind her, Regina would be left alone with the thoughts of the tears she had cried over Henry earlier, their conversation on the beach, and the reminiscences of tender and rougher lovemaking. All of that could lead to hours of no sleep without much trouble. "If it's not enough, I'm just a call or text away. And less than a five minute drive if you really need me."_

_"Your parents would really appreciate that," Regina scoffed, sarcasm woven into her words._

_"I can handle them. Or I could always come back here, too."_

_"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine."_

_Emma could hear how reassuring Regina was trying to be, even though, it was sounding less and less effective._

_"Just remember the offer's there if you need it," She reminded one more time, not wanting to press, and ultimately, annoy Regina. "See you in the morning."_

_"Goodnight, Emma," The white door closed and Regina disappeared behind it, leaving Emma alone to continue her walk downstairs._

Regina used her hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks, and sniffled. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for coffee anymore. Emma was obviously done with the silence and time away from each other. For all Regina knew, this was the other woman saying she was done with her. Regina had to go to her; face her. All she wanted right now was to hold Emma and for the blonde to return the embrace. And if that made her needy, she didn't give a damn.

She poured the coffee back into the thermos and headed up the beach. The clock tower she could see as she re-emerged into town, told her it was a little after eight-thirty. Now, she just had to decide where to start searching for Emma and the blanket. Granny's? The apartment she lived in with Henry? The Sheriff's Station?

Regina didn't have to look far, though. Actually, she didn't even have to take another step. When she glanced from the clock to the road in front of her, there was Emma, crossing the street with a wide smirk and the blue blanket tucked in her arms.

"Four days is too long," Emma complained, as she hurried across the road toward Regina. When she got closer, her lips broke into more of a smile, letting the other woman know she wasn't really mad at her. That really, she just missed her and only wanted to deal with what they were putting off facing. "Never again."

"I agree. Never again," Regina echoed and walked over to her, bringing Emma's head to hers for a quick but deep kiss, before they pulled apart and just held each other.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Emma mumbled against the side of her head.

Regina pulled away, catching her eyes, before she tugged Emma back towards the beach.

Ready or not, this was too important for both of them to surrender to the fears, insecurities, and doubts that tempted them to run. They were more, and meant more to each other, than something they could simply walk away from. No matter their pasts, they were Emma and Regina, and they deserved more and mattered too much to be given up on.


	6. The Need to Know

Regina's hand was tucked comfortably inside Emma's, keeping them physically connected in some way, as they silently made their way down the trail to the beach. Birds could be heard chirping happily above them, hiding in the peeling white birch trees and different species of prickly pine, whose branches stretched toward the sun. Regina lifted her eyes to see the light streaming through the leaves and branches shading them. Even as the brightness caused her to squint, she still sensed how Emma's gaze drifted to her briefly, before falling back down to the ground. Brown eyes had tried to catch the green ones when they were studying her, but the loose waves of Emma's hair were all they met, since the other woman's eyes were already lowered, and she seemed to be concentrating on watching for any rocks or roots that her feet could get caught on.

Without missing a beat, and having apparently felt Regina's eyes moving rapidly to settle on her, Emma slid her thumb over the back of Regina's hand, before it slipped back the other way and began to rub circles against the soft skin. The soothing, almost relishing, motion had Regina wondering if the blonde could sense the nervous flips unsettling her stomach and was trying to comfort her, or if Emma was just as desperate to touch her as she was to touch the blonde after being apart for so long. Something gave Regina the feeling it was a little bit of both, once the thumb stroked the back of her hand from the bumps of her knuckles to her wrist and back again.

Swallowing any emotion that tried so hard to stick to the back of her throat, Regina forced away the silence with her quiet question. "Did you really think I wouldn't have gone looking for you and my blanket?"

Emma's eyes rose to hers and she stopped the two of them right before the small gap in the shrubbery that lead to the beach. "Well, I was hoping you'd care about one of us enough to, even if it was the blanket."

There was a teasing smirk on Emma's face, but her words still hit Regina a little harder than the blonde had intended them to. "Emma, I do care-"

But the other woman interrupted her with a gentle smile and seriousness in her green eyes. "I know you do," She pulled on Regina's hand and moved in to kiss her softly. "And I knew you would come looking. For once I was smart, though, and realized you'd have to figure out where I was and that would take time. So, I came back to you instead."

"I suppose I should be thanking you, then. Saving me the trouble of running all over town."

"You've been sending me coffee every day; I'd say we're even."

A small smile flashed across Emma's face. Then, she led Regina the rest of the way onto the beach, stopping a few feet from the water tumbling in little waves against the sand. She barely noticed when the brunette pulled the blanket from the arm it was folded under. Instead, Emma was becoming distracted by the millions of different thoughts flying through her head about what she should say.

She gazed out at the water, watching wave after wave move toward the shore. In the distance, seagulls swooped down to meet the cresting water, while even further out, some boats sailed lazily across the sea. The serene view in front of her, however, did little to stop Emma's mind from whirling and rattling, so she gave up on trying to find the perfect way to start the conversation about them, and decided to confront the other woman, allowing their talk to flow whatever way it would. "Regina-"

She turned to face her, but was met by Regina's crouched back as she spread the blanket out, before sitting down.

"Come here," Regina instructed, her legs open enough for Emma to sit between them.

Green eyes looked to her skeptically, wanting to do what she was told, but wondering if sitting that close was a good idea if they were actually going to talk. "You know, the last time you said that you gave me the best massage I've ever had."

Regina looked up at her pointedly. "I thought you were hell-bent on talking."

"I am. Just making sure you are."

"Afraid I can't keep my hands to myself, dear?"

"A little."

That familiar smirk Regina always gave her, which now held more amusement than the malice it once did, appeared on her face. For some reason, there was still the fluttering and burning in Emma's stomach at the curling lips, but now it resulted from her own desire and attraction, not anger and frustration.

"I can promise you, I'm not the one we'll have to worry about being distracting or purposely trying to avoid talking. "

"You're already distracting," Emma grunted, and brought her arms to cross over her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's not my fault. I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Nope, you're not," Emma exhaled, her posture falling with the release. "I can tell when you are."

"Can you?" A dark eyebrow rose to challenge the cocky statement.

With a dry laugh and shake of her head, Emma turned to stare at the water again. "Don't you get that I know you? Picking up on all of those little things…it may have started out as a way to protect myself or try to get the upper hand in an argument, but now, I'm glad I can read you. And probably better than anyone. So yeah, I can tell when you're trying to get my attention or you're being overly seductive."

Their eyes met again, and Emma could see the vulnerability in the ones staring back at her. It was almost as if Regina had dropped her guard, hearing that there was no reason to keep it up.

"It goes both ways, you know," Regina responded tenderly.

"Oh, I know. And that means you know I'm not going to distract you on purpose either."

Regina nodded with a hint of a smile that never really appeared. "You should come down here, then. I—I…"

An eyebrow arched into Emma's forehead, her eyes staring at Regina quizzically, but instead of waiting for the other woman to say what she was thinking, Emma lowered herself into the space Regina had designated as hers and leaned against the pleasingly familiar body, as the brunette's arms immediately wrapped around her. Slender hands slid down the light sweater covering Regina's arms, and their hands came to rest over each other against Emma's middle.

"I've missed you too," Emma finished Regina's former thought, and turned her head to place a kiss on her cheek, before she nuzzled into Regina's neck and breathed her in; pink lips pressing against the spot that always seemed to make the other woman tilt her head more.

"I—I thought…no distracting…"

"Right," Emma smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "No distracting. For now."

Brown eyes narrowed at her, but Emma moved her head to look back out at the water, and leaned her back comfortably against Regina again; sighing in contentment while their fingers played with one another.

"You never showed up for breakfast four days ago," Emma said quietly, and Regina could hear the thick disappointment that clung to the younger woman's words.

"No, I did," Regina objected gently. "But then I left."

"That doesn't really count as showing up," Emma lifted a hand from Regina's to wave the statement away with a light chuckle, before it fell back to the other intertwined hands. "Why didn't you stay?"

A few strands of dark hair blew lightly against Regina's cheek, and Emma still picked up on the emotion that flitted through the brown eyes, even though she could only see the side of the other woman's face.

"I think you already know the answer."

"I don't really  _know_ anything. I've only been assuming things. Talk to me."

Regina turned her head, bowing it slightly to look into Emma's eyes. "And will you talk to me? Honestly."

"You're seriously doubting my sincerity after the past few weeks?" There wasn't any frustration or anger in Emma's voice, only disbelief.

The smallest bit of pink tinged Regina's cheeks, but the blonde could tell from the insecurity that she saw in her eyes, it was more out of embarrassment of the need to be reassured than feeling sheepish about doubting Emma. She ran a hand halfway up Regina's arm. "I'm not going to lie to you or keep anything from you. I promise."

Emma observed the way Regina looked at her. It wasn't hard to see the questions rushing through the other woman's brain, nor the moment she, once again, accepted the trust that had been forming between them.

The desire to lean in and kiss Emma flitted across Regina's mind and tickled her lips, but she thought better of it, knowing it was not the time. Plus, she couldn't deny it would most likely end all conversation and stop any coherent thoughts, which wouldn't solve much of anything. Or at least anything that wouldn't end in physical needs being temporarily satiated.

"I needed some kind of space," Regina finally admitted, once she'd gotten her mind away from acting on any tempting ideas. Her eyes left Emma's suddenly, not because she wanted them to, but more out of a need to keep herself speaking the truth without becoming too emotional to continue. Normally, she would have been able to keep any tears or haunting thoughts buried, yet Emma had somehow made that more and more difficult for her, lately. "I'm not used to…I've never—there's only been one other person who has ever treated me the way you do. Like I mattered to them."

"Daniel."

Regina tilted her head in a barely noticeable nod.

"But we never got the chance to-" The rest of the statement got cut off by the sinking feeling in the brunette's chest, followed by the dull ache that hadn't been there for a few weeks. Regina felt the body resting on hers shift slightly, and Emma's grip tightened on her hands, as if the blonde could see the tears that had just been fought back in the brown eyes. Her chest rose with the long breath she took until it fell again, and she continued, "As I said the other day, I wish I could erase the others. No one has ever done that before—made love to me. And I've never felt that deeply and connected enough to anyone to make love to them either."

The word "love" had Emma's heartbeat quickening, her palms becoming sweaty as they still mingled with Regina's hands. She wondered how difficult it had been for Regina to verbally define what they had done, because as true and accurate as the phrase was, Emma had not brought herself to label what she was feeling for the other woman. Of course, she cared for Regina more than she cared for pretty much anyone, except Henry, but love? Not that it should be surprising, since there had never been anything conventional about the two of them. Still, it made Emma wonder how she could have made love to someone she'd never been on a date with or kissed until that day.

But then, she became conscious of the way she was settled between Regina's legs; the warmth, connection, and comfort she felt in the arms wrapped around her, and that easily reminded Emma of why it was possible. Then, that feeling of emptiness and loss that she had revisited so many times after almost losing Regina on the ship, had her stomach rolling for the thousandth time, and even if she didn't know when she had started to fall for the other woman, she knew she had.

Emma's arms tightened against the ones snaked around her, pressing Regina's into her torso in a kind of hug. It was out of her own gratefulness to the universe and need to hold Regina that she squeezed a little harder, but she also aimed to soothe away the regret and inadequacy she heard in what Regina had said.

"You shouldn't have had to wait this long to know what it's like," The blonde spoke quietly and brought one of Regina's hands up to her lips. A shaky breath left the woman, and Emma felt the body behind her quiver, knowing Regina was battling the emotions that wanted to pour out of her. Thin lips lingered in another kiss they placed on Regina's knuckles, giving her a minute to steady her breathing. "I'm sorry that chance was taken away from you and-"

But the younger woman found herself unable to get the rest of her words out, as the truth of the experiences Regina's words alluded to, really hit her. Neal may not have been her greatest lover, but he was better than the seventeen year old not-so-experienced boy she had lost her virginity to, and the other less-than-ideal hookups she had had in her teens. Not to mention, she had been in love with Neal at the time, and from the way he treated her, she believed he loved her, too. Maybe he had abandoned and broken her until she had begun to glue herself back together in Storybrooke, but compared to her relationship with him and any of the meaningless one night stands she'd had, Emma could tell Regina's past held darker and lonelier encounters.

The blonde pulled herself up and turned around, sitting on her calves, so she could look at Regina. Their eyes met with an intensity sparked by the dark emotions within them. Emma trailed her thumb down Regina's cheek until it stopped, and she used her hand to guide the other woman's face to hers. Their eyes searched each other, finding that understanding they needed, reflected back at them. Then, Emma's lips fell to Regina's, meeting them tenderly a few times, before she pulled back a bit to meet the watery eyes, where love and desire now shadowed the haunting feelings from before.

"I meant them: the kisses; the touches; the way..." She hesitated briefly, the words catching in the back of her throat, until they loosened with the sight of the tear that rolled down Regina's cheek. "The way I made love to you."

Regina's hand rose up to grasp the one Emma still held her with, her thumb brushing over the the thumb that the blonde had just used to wipe the fallen tear away with.

"You know, I never felt beautiful," Emma confessed in something close to a whisper. "I may have the blonde hair, the ass, the pretty eyes or whatever, but the only way I knew my looks were appreciated was by those stares…I guess, you'd probably call them vulgar…but that look older guys give you when they're checking you out. It's weird because it feels good that somebody notices, but it makes you feel dirty, too; that all they see is sex when they look at you. But besides them, I felt unwanted."

Emma saw how Regina looked at her with empathy, and she could feel the heat of Regina's breath against her chin when the woman's face moved nearer to hers, but stopped, before their vision became unfocused with the closeness.

Somehow Emma found herself continuing with the voice she thought she'd lost to emotion. "When people don't care about you, always tell you what you could change about yourself, and make you feel worthless, I don't think you can ever really feel beautiful or like you actually come with a value higher than a wad of gum on the sidewalk that's only there to annoy and disgust people when they step on it and it gets stuck to their shoe. But then, I met Neal…and he kind of made me see that I was more; that I could matter. It wasn't true love or whatever Henry would call it, but it was enough that I felt something. Then, he left me and I pretty much forgot whatever the hell he made me realize about myself." Bitterness rose in Emma's mouth and left with her words. The past was let go when she peered into the brown eyes staring back at her again, and a smile that fought to break through the remaining sadness appeared. "But you made me feel it again the other day. That I'm more than gum stuck to a shoe; that I matter. You even had me believing I might be beautiful. That I should see myself that way."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other and wrestling with their own demons and flaws that were surfacing, while wanting to help the other's fade away. Nothing was more desirable than to paint over the wounds from their pasts, and heal them into scars that would barely be there and would hurt less.

"Emma, you are beautiful," Regina's hand cupped her face, and she found herself returning the heavy smile that fought against being weighed down. She tried so hard to make Emma believe the sincerity of the reassurance, imploring her to with her eyes. "I know what that's like, to feel like less than you are…to think you're a disappointment. Daniel was the only one, other than my father, who I was good enough for just as myself. And he couldn't have cared less if I was wearing my riding clothes or some fancy gown," Her eyes practically rolled away from Emma's at the disgust she felt toward the typical men who only considered her beautiful when they believed her to be dressed up for them.

Regina could feel the uncomfortable ache of her heart when she remembered how there was never anyone who saw her for who she was, after she had left her home to marry the king. "When I moved to Snow's castle and was married, I never felt that way again. Of course, your mother always told me how beautiful I looked, and the king...the king's eyes never failed to indicate whether I would be summoned to his chambers or not on a particular night, but it was those dresses that pushed and pulled and trapped me in them that made me feel beautiful, not that man's lust for me," The bile that rose in her throat was kept at bay and she pushed all of the disturbing, plaguing memories to the far back of her mind. Only one bothering thought remained and her body shook with rage and remorse, as it concentrated on it. "I-I don't think he even looked me in the eye when…he never…he didn't even try to see me!"

The strength of her voice crippled with the fury and grief at all that had been stolen from her, and the painful cry came out hoarse and low. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, and Regina instinctively used her free hand to wipe the raw emotion away.

"Don't you ever think you're not beautiful, Regina," Emma said seriously, grasping the wrist of the hand Regina had continued to keep on Emma's cheek. "Anyone who used you or neglected you-they're all assholes, who didn't even deserve what they had when it came to you. Just thinking about them touching you disgusts me. Sure, I know what being neglected and unwanted is like after growing up the way I did, but hell, at least if someone forced themselves on me or used me for their own purpose, I could try to fight back. And at least at some point, I had someone to make love with in some kind of way…not that it was anything compared to the other day."

A smile managed to appear on Emma's face, even as tears stung her eyes, and it even found a way to grow wider when Regina smiled, too. "You saved my mom from a fucking runaway horse and all they did was take away everything you ever wanted. You were more of a hero than I've ever been, saving someone you didn't even know, and all Leopold and Cora thought about were their own selfish needs. You were brave and amazing, but they only cared about what that rescue meant for them. I mean, what kind of a man is so arrogant that they'd think an eighteen year old would want to marry someone at least three times her own age, just so she could become a mother and wife to people she doesn't even know? Being queen doesn't come close to paying the price for that! Hell, nothing would ever be enough. He didn't even care about you and still made you…That is so fucked up! I just—no one ever took the time to see you."

This time it was Emma who was swiping at tears that escaped her eyes. All she wanted in that moment was to hold Regina and keep her from anything that would ever hurt her again. Emma couldn't deny how strong the other woman was, but she also understood why the walls around her were so high and resilient: all of the pain and real-life nightmares had been internalized and kept secret. Like herself, Regina hadn't wanted to share them with anyone until an unexpected person came along and was stubborn enough not to leave. It may have taken time, but they were the people who had managed to get under each other's skin, wouldn't leave each other's minds, and eventually, broke through the barriers around each other's heart.

"You see me," Regina said through her raspy voice, still holding Emma's face with her hand. "Even when you don't like what you see, you accept it's me and usually choose not to run. Or, if you do, you eventually come back to me."

Emma smiled sadly. "Everyone has something that's not so easy to look at. There are plenty of scary things in other people that we don't want to see, just like there are in ourselves.

Quiet hovered over them, as Emma's observation sunk in, and she continued, "Who knows, maybe they're the parts we should be looking for to begin with."

"They probably are," Regina agreed, knowing all too well how never taking the time to see another person's flaws or unhappiness could lead to irrevocable damage when that less desirable side of them was left to be ignored and had time to break them over and over. "What you just said is why I trust you. You've always taken a person's story into consideration and tried not to jump to conclusions," Regina commended. "But you also don't give yourself enough credit. You've saved my life multiple times when you didn't have to, so don't suggest you're less of a hero."

"You're wrong," Emma finally leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's in a soft, meaningful kiss. "I had to. Maybe I didn't know why the first time, but something inside of me did. I can't lose you."

Regina glanced down and licked her lips, which only reminded her of how much she had missed Emma when she tasted the unique flavor of the other woman in her mouth and recognized the warm tingling still present from the contact. "Perhaps, I wasn't as selfless as you think when it came to saving your mother. Maybe something inside of me knew too."

Emma gave a short laugh. "That the daughter of the girl you saved would end up being the mother of the son you'd adopt and the woman you'd consider starting a relationship with?"

"It sounds ridiculous, I know, but…" The embarrassment that had Regina rambling disappeared when she realized the rest of what Emma had said, and her eyes snapped up to the green ones that were staring at her almost adoringly. "Relationship?"

Emma became slightly defensive at the shock the other woman didn't even try to hide in the word she choked out. "Well, that's what we're supposed to be figuring out, right? If we want to do this; make us work."

"Yes. Yes, it is," Regina offered in an attempt to quell the obvious negativity bubbling up in the blonde. She had a feeling the gruff tone Emma used was more to protect herself than to attack Regina. "I'm sorry, Emma. Just the way that you said it, it made it sound so simple and intimidating at the same time."

"But not impossible, like it probably would have sounded a few months ago," The way the words rose with a higher pitch at the end was the implication that the statement was actually a question for Regina, and she could read the challenge in Emma's eyes. It was her turn to assure the blonde and be honest with her, yet Regina had no doubt that Emma had sensed some of the hesitation she was suddenly feeling, especially once she had retracted her hands.

"That's the part that troubles me. It's true that so much has changed, but it all happened so fast. I know what I feel for you, and I want something with you, Emma, but it's something I don't even know how to have. And you don't either," The words were blunt, but true, and Regina had to push past the way Emma winced. Disappointment extinguished the remaining light in Emma's eyes and she saw the other woman part her lips, ready to counter her, but Regina's hand rose up to silence her. "I know you don't. Just because we have feelings for each other, doesn't mean that they can survive a relationship, especially once everyone starts finding out. How will Henry react? And your parents? You said Snow could tell you were feeling something for me, but did she think of what it would mean if I felt the same way; if we ended up in a long-term relationship? I'm not sure either of your parents would appreciate that."

Emma shook her head in defeat, yet tried to add lightness to her voice. "They're already dealing with the fact my son is related to Gold, but I see your point. It's not like I knew I was sleeping with Rumpelstiltskin's son at the time. I had no clue who Neal was. Everything is different with you," She kept their eyes locked, even as she tucked her yellow hair behind her ear. "I know who you are, Regina, and being with you is my choice. Believe me, I know how easily it can blow up in my face and break me again. It doesn't take much to rile each other up or want to bite the other's head off. We're alike in so many of the wrong ways and clash in almost all of the others," Both women weren't sure about whether to frown or laugh at how absurd their relationship sounded when put into words, and settled on the straight lines their mouths were already in, before Emma went on. "But see, when I choose whether or not to be with you, Regina, I'm not thinking of you as some evil queen. Maybe I should be, but I'm not. I'm not forgetting that part, but it doesn't define the person I see now; the woman that I want a relationship with, no matter how many warning signs tell me not to go there. So, my parents need to understand that I see you for everything you are, and not just her."

This time it was Regina who fixed her hair, but unlike Emma her eyes drifted to the hand that she had dropped back to her thigh. "Perhaps, but that doesn't erase what they've known me to be."

Emma couldn't help but reach for the hand that she followed the brown eyes to, clasping it in a gentle command to get Regina to look at her again. "They know you've changed."

"I've hurt people, Emma. I had Snow's father killed."

There was little fight in the way Regina tried to make Emma understand the severity of the complications that the Charmings' daughter clearly hadn't thoroughly understood the magnitude of, but the firmness in the words still caused the blonde to swallow hard. "You were abused, angry, and brokenhearted. No one can tell me I wouldn't have done the same thing if I had been in your place."

"It still doesn't make anything that I've done right. It doesn't take away the fact that no matter how many times I've thought about it, I can't find it within me to completely forgive your mother."

"I know," Emma breathed, finding a desperation within herself to convince Regina she really was aware of the horrible past their families shared, but that the future was what had become important to her, after everything that had happened in her life, especially recently. "I also know who you are and how you've changed. And I know you care about me. That's enough for me and it'll be enough for them, because I know they love me. If they see me happy, they'll learn to be okay with it."

"You don't know that."

"I know that if I saw Henry happy, I'd do whatever I needed to (to) be a part of that. Just like I try not to complain when I walk in on  _my parents_  doing things I don't need to see. I don't know much about this family stuff, but I know that all I care about is that they're happy."

"And you'd be happy with me? Even with the clashing and frequent need to bite each other's heads off?"

"As long as we fight healthy—no running away, no going to bed angry, and of course, lots of make-up sex, we'll be fine," Emma assured lightly and smirked at the playful, knowing look that appeared despite the pain in Regina's eyes. One of her hands fell back to the one sitting in the other woman's lap, after brushing away a few strands of hair that Regina hadn't managed to sweep out of her face. Emma became serious again and linked their fingers. "You—you make me feel all those things I gave up trying to find, because after Neal, it all just seemed hopeless. I never really had a family, no home, nobody to love or care about me. You know, those days I sat in jail with Henry kicking and driving me crazy with how much he was moving around inside of me, I thought there was a chance I could still have all that. I felt like he was my last chance at having it all, but even if he was enough for me, there was no way I'd be enough. There was no way that just the two of us together would have worked. I couldn't have given him a home or the comfort and security like you've given him. So, I let him go and gave him the chance to have all of those things, accepting how I'd probably lost any chance at having them. I didn't know that by giving him his chance, he'd come back to give me another one, too. It's so weird how life works like that. But Henry brought me back to my family and now I have everything, even if I still need to get used to having parents and being settled in one place," Emma glanced down to their joined hands with a smile that only brightened some more. "The best part is, I got the home I needed. Not just a place with a roof over my head, family, friends, and a job, but somewhere where someone understands me, or tries to even when they'd rather use magic to send me flying as far away from them as possible."

Regina's eyes managed to glare at her, even with the tears that collected at their corners. "I haven't felt the urge to do that in a while."

"Not even the day you caught me on this beach a couple of weeks ago?"

"You surprised me."

"So you did want to blast me away with magic?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, enjoying the familiarity of their banter and the balance it seemed to always give them.

"Like you said then, if I wanted to, I would have."

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "Okay," and her eyes returned to Regina's. She could make out the happiness that mingled with her reflection in the dark brown mirrors, and knew that she never wanted to not be able to see into Regina's eyes and lose herself in them. "It might sound crazy, but after sitting here by myself every morning with your coffee and your blanket, I know it's way too soon and I'm not rushing this, but you give me that feeling of being home. That's why I think this will be worth it, as long as you feel it is, too."

Regina lifted their hands from her leg and pulled them beneath her chest, offering Emma a small smile. "The pillowcase on the other side of my bed doesn't match. I changed the sheets Monday, but not the pillow. It still smells like you."

"Like me?"

"Mmm. I don't want you to start gloating, but it's the only way I've been able to fall asleep. It makes me feel safe and comfortable."

"Like home," Emma nodded in understanding, but couldn't help smirking at the woman in front of her.

"I said no gloating."

"I'm not. Really," A chuckle rippled through Emma and the hard stare Regina gave her turned warmer with her own amusement. "I want you to feel that way. And this way, too..."

Emma leaned forward to capture Regina's lips with hers. The touch was chaste at first and caring. Soon, though, Regina responded and pressed her lips against Emma's, who slid hers over Regina's, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved in a tender dance, slipping against each other in a heated, yet loving way. A hand reached up behind Regina's neck and another slid to her back, before Emma guided her down, so she was lying on the blanket.

Emma immediately followed the motion of the body under her and came to hover over Regina as they claimed each other's lips again and again. Regina's fingers tangled in the gold waves of Emma's hair, while her other hand moved from the blonde's shoulder to her back. She slid her fingers under the shirt Emma wore, feeling the bumps rising on the skin beneath her hands to meet the cool touch. A moan passed between their joined mouths, and Regina nipped at Emma's lip in response to the woman's appreciation.

Before Emma dared to let her hands take part in exploring the body beneath her like they wanted to, she pulled away from Regina's mouth and continued the kisses down her neck instead. She stopped her lips at the exposed skin near her collarbone and lingered there. She heard Regina gasp when she swirled her tongue over where her lips had been and kissed the place once more, before picking her head up to stare into the dark, chocolate eyes of the woman who was breathing heavily under her.

She smiled down at Regina, noticing their chests rising and falling in sync. "You're beautiful," Emma pressed her lips to Regina's forehead and pulled back. "We'll figure this out and make it work. Like I said four days ago, you're more than a one-night-stand."

"Does that mean you'll be taking me out?" Regina's fingers played with the curls that had fallen over Emma's shoulder, until the blonde sat up and Regina copied her movement a moment later.

"You want to go on a date?" The question was serious, almost shocked, but the corners of Emma's mouth twitched up. She waited for Regina to answer, watching the hope, worry, and embarrassment blurring in her eyes. A hesitant breath of air could be heard just about leaving Regina's mouth as she started to speak.

"I thought we could do someth—you know what, nevermind."

Regina's head whipped away and she turned to face the trees along the beach.

"No, Regina, I want to. I just didn't think you'd want to go out this soon."

The brown eyes traveled back to Emma again, not as soft as she wanted them to be when they looked at her, but less tentative and humiliated. "Well, I don't want to do anything too public. But I thought spending time together in that way might be nice."

Emma scooted closer to her. "It would be," One of her arms wound around Regina, and she pulled her closer. "And please, stop with the mask. Remember, I want to know. I'm never going to think anything you feel is crazy or weird."

"Wish I could assure you of the same thing," Regina jabbed, her head falling against Emma's shoulder.

"Hey!" Emma shoved Regina's leg with her own, taking some offense, even if she did laugh. "Guess, I can't blame you."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Regina smirked up at her and placed a kiss on her jaw.

"Don't start thinking that's going to happen every time."

"Of course, not. I am looking forward to that make up sex you mentioned earlier."

"I wonder how long we can go for without needing to make up," Emma bent her head down to peck at Regina's lips.

"I do hope it's longer than the amount of time it'll take me to convince you to come home with me."

"That doesn't really count because I don't need any convincing," Emma rested her forehead against Regina's, becoming intoxicated by the other woman's closeness.

"Mmm. We can go make you and me official. Right. Now," Regina's eyes fell to Emma's lips and she leaned in to cover them with her own, slipping her tongue out to tease the blonde. She felt the way the other woman shivered, but then, Emma was breaking the kiss.

"I'm supposed to be working and so are you, Madam Mayor. I'm sure you don't want Mary Margaret calling you with a hundred questions," It was not easy to contain a laugh as Regina practically shuddered at Emma's words. Her lips fell into a frown at this unusually responsible Emma Swan.

"What about later?" Regina inquired, lifting her head out of the intimate proximity they were in.

"I have to take Henry to an appointment with Archie."

"Then, after that?"

Emma was genuinely surprised by how much Regina seemed to need her. Honestly, it had her heart beating a little stronger to see the truth revealed in the brown eyes as to how much the other woman had missed her. Of course, she'd been longing for Regina too, but Emma had been so distracted with Henry and everyone else over the days they were apart, that any thoughts and feelings about Regina were only able to hit her when she was alone. Now that she was here with Regina, though, her need was becoming overpowering as well.

There was the tiniest pout on Emma's face, knowing she was going to let Regina and herself down. "It's supposed to be a big session for him. Archie wants to talk to me afterward. And I was going to take Henry out for dinner and ice cream, then try to get him to beat me at video games and finish the next chapter of the book we've been reading."

"I understand."

Emma could see Regina battling the disappointment she felt, even though, she had no doubts that Regina really did understand the need to be a mother first.

The blonde rested a hand on Regina's arm. "He's really doing a lot better. Last night he told me that he misses you," Emma nodded in assurance at the disbelieving look in the brown eyes, and could feel Regina's relief through the shaky breath she released. If that hadn't revealed how much the heartfelt mention from her son meant to Regina, the tears that she had to lift her eyes to the sky in order to keep from flowing down her cheeks, did. Emma gave her arm a squeeze. "He's just not ready to talk yet, but don't worry, he'll want to soon."

"That's—I miss him. So much."

Regina cleared her throat and brought her arms across her chest in a way that made her look like she was hugging herself. At first, Emma wasn't sure whether the way Regina was holding herself was a hint that she wanted space or not, and she hesitated to touch her. Finally, she decided to settle her hand on Regina's back, and the other woman wasted no time in falling against Emma as soon as she felt the contact. The desperate need to be held still felt so out of character for the woman who always forced herself to appear strong and stoic, and it left Emma to wonder how long it had been since Regina had anyone to lean on. It also had her becoming overly aware of the loneliness that she had always recognized in Regina, and for the first time, Emma felt it seeping through to her. She had experienced isolation and loneliness, but never had it held such a permanency and hopeless emptiness like the kind she was sensing from Regina. Maybe it was the fact that she'd lived longer than Emma. No matter what the reason was, though, it wasn't something she wanted anyone, especially Regina, to feel.

"What about meeting here tomorrow around five? I'll take you on a date."

"You're not going to pick me up?" Regina wondered in mock offense and brought her head up to peer at Emma.

"No, I'll need all the time I can get for what I'm thinking of doing, but I'll definitely bring you home."

The implication and longing in the green eyes that stared at her, brought some levity back to Regina and she grinned up at Emma. "Good, because I want you to."

"Not as much as I want to go home with you," Emma flirted, and her face scrunched up when she realized what she'd said. "Ugh. When did I start to sound so…"

"Like your parents?" Regina supplied.

"Yeah. Cheesy and sappy."

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose it didn't skip a generation like you thought."

"Guess not," Emma resigned with a hint of distaste on her tongue.

They stood up and Emma helped Regina shake out the blanket, watching the sand being carried away by the wind, before they stepped a good distance apart and began absentmindedly folding the blanket. "So, where are you taking me on this date?"

"Not telling," Emma sent her a smug smirk over the blue material.

"Well, at least give me an idea of what to wear."

"I'd go with beach attire."

"Our date is going to be here?" Regina wasn't sure if she was pleased at the idea and found it sweet, or was slightly disappointed that they'd only be continuing with their meetings on the beach.

"You'll see," Emma winked, walking over to Regina with the ends of the blanket that she held, and helped her fold it the rest of the way, so it fit neatly in her arms. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

"Close your eyes."

The order earned Emma a glare from Regina, before her eyes fluttered shut. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you love-" Emma froze before she could finish her thoughtless remark. It seemed like such a natural thing to say in response that she didn't notice what she was saying until it was almost completely out of her mouth. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach felt like there was something much bigger than butterflies suddenly flying around inside it.

"Because I love what?" The way Regina's bottom lip trembled with her question was an admission in itself that she was just as nervous to hear the response as Emma was to say it. No matter how self-assured the way Regina baited her was, there was always that hint of vulnerability creeping in.

Choosing not to answer and doing what she had intended to from the moment she instructed Regina to close her eyes, Emma brought her lips to Regina's in a slow kiss. She made every move deliberate from the way she initially pressed her lips against Regina's, to the way they moved gently over hers; to how she touched and sucked, and flicked her tongue out, savoring, appreciating and cherishing the other woman in a fervent need to make Regina feel the way Emma felt about her. Her hands found either side of Regina's face in a brief caress, and then, she used the light hold on Regina to anchor them, as the other woman began to respond with her own nips and strokes of her tongue. After a few deep moans that added to their breathlessness, Emma finished what she had started with a few short, relishing kisses.

When Regina's eyes sluggishly opened, they were met with a soft smile. "Because you love when I kiss you. And because I want you to feel the way I feel about you. I want to make good on the promise I made to remind you that you deserve this."

Regina echoed her smile as any earlier doubts and insecurities left her. No one had ever kissed her like that, and she only hoped that the way she reciprocated it was enough in return for Emma. "Thank you."

"See? We can do this."

"Not if you find a way to ruin our date," Regina's eyes gleamed playfully, as they stared at Emma, taking in the slight frustration as it became evident in the blonde.

"I'm not going to, but I think you'd give me another chance."

"Would I?"

"We all make mistakes. Not to mention, there would have to be some kind of making up involved."

With an amused roll of her eyes, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led the way back up the beach and onto the trail. The hand tucked in her own gave her the courage to allow the happiness she felt to wash over her. For the first time, Regina wasn't alone, empty, or hurting in any way. That left her grateful and overwhelmed with the warmth flooding her heart. Maybe she could have a new start and a happy life; maybe they both could with each other and Henry. If only that voice inside of her that had seen every good thing broken and ripped away from her, would stop trying to convince her otherwise.


	7. Trusting and Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

The gentle yet determined motion of the cool morning breeze off the water, turned the page of the novel held tightly by Regina's stiff hands, which hadn't moved in the ten minutes since she'd read the last word on the page that the wind had just forced away from her. Her thumbs had been pressed against the smooth paper, almost like the book was a lifeline that she understood was about to be pulled from her. And now, the wind had just brought her closer to the inevitable ending that she'd been putting off reading.

There was a reason she hadn't used her shaky fingers to flip to the next page--the final page. She already knew how the story would end. The second to last page had come too fast and too slow for her at the same time, and as she'd read the words it became clear: there would be no lasting happiness for the man, who had once been seen as a villain. No happily ever after. Unfortunately, that wasn't the ending she wanted; the ending she had spent the hundreds of previous paragraphs and pages hoping for. And it made her feel ridiculous, angry, and sad that she'd tried to believe, wasting all of those hours with her head bent over a book, just to be told the same old story and hopeless truth once more.

After they'd talked yesterday and left the beach, Emma had walked with Regina to the mayor's office, squeezing her hand and running a thumb down her cheek, before saying she'd see her the next day for their date. Regina had watched Emma walk away, delaying her going inside the building to see what work Mary Margaret needed help with that day.

The stack of papers she had found sitting on her desk ten minutes later, would have looked intimidating to anyone else, but Regina was so used to the paperwork that she had merely fallen gracefully into her chair and pulled the first folder from the top of the pile. It wasn't until her eyes had skimmed halfway down the second page of the document she was reading, that her thoughts had distracted her again. Emma, Henry, and the nonexistent chances at lasting happiness for an evil queen had flooded her mind and left her with tumbling waves of uncertainty in her stomach. 

Regina had stood up in order to stare out the window, her gaze focused up toward the clouds that threatened to cover the sun. At least five minutes had ticked by, when a loud exhale had escaped her lips, and she hadn't been sure of whether it was a sigh or groan. All she'd felt was that it didn't matter as long as it wasn't the weak sob she had expected. With a conflicted look that she'd cast back over at the papers awaiting her, she had decided to retreat from her office. Nothing would have ended up being accomplished with her feeling the way she did, anyway, and so, she'd figured she just needed proof not to worry. Then, maybe, she would have been able to get back to her work.

For a moment, Regina had considered how she could find such proof, but then when she was walking in town and passing the library, it had dawned on her: there had to be someone else who had a story written about them that didn't leave out any details. There had to be some writer that blended the black and white, and showed how someone could do evil things and still turn out good. How they could redeem themselves and find happiness just like any hero was allowed to.

With a few typed words and clicks of a computer at a table in the corner of the library, Regina had learned the title of a book that was likely to give her what she was after. Of course, that had only been after almost two hours of Google searches for at least one former villain who had ended up finding happiness. Belle had looked surprised when she'd brought the novel up to the front desk to be checked out, but hadn't commented on it any further than telling Regina she hoped she would enjoy it.

Making the choice to catch up on her work the following day, and knowing she had no plans for the evening, Regina had opened the book as soon as she'd gotten home. She had immersed herself in it the rest of the day; sleeping only a few hours, before she'd woken up and read all the way to the final chapter that morning. Then, shed'd stopped and told herself reading it would be her reward for after she'd finished the paperwork she had neglected.

Getting an early start to her day, she had figured it was too nice outside to stay hunched over her desk inside her office. Instead, she thought it would be a better idea to get some of her work done at the beach, where there would be no one to bother her and less of a chance of her thoughts becoming dark when she wasn't surrounded by the fact that Snow White was somewhere else in the building also working.

Once she had arrived at her private escape, a flick of her hand had a wooden picnic table appearing close to the trees on the right side of the beach. She had then settled the small pile of folders she'd brought with her onto the surface, and sat in front of them, taking a deep breath and reveling in the serene view of the water. But then, something had suddenly hit her and she had to know the ending of the book. So, she'd told herself she would read through it quickly before starting her work. With barely a second thought, the novel had then been easily pulled from her purse, and she had opened to the final chapter.

Now, Regina was trying so hard to focus through her blurred vision, though she was unsure if she really wanted to be able to make sense of the dark words printed on the page that the wind had made her look upon. She really didn't want to see the truth that would try to erase her hope. Those damning words that dared and mocked her, even if she could barely read them. All she wished was that her hands would move; that her forearms resting against the hard picnic table, which was now digging into her skin, would lift up the bound pages and shut them forever. However, she could only stare.

Regina had done horrible things. She'd been the hand behind unspeakable acts. And no matter how justified she'd felt at the time, and still did feel in ways for some of them, there was no denying that they were cruel and vicious. There was no sugar-coating her past. Perhaps, she'd always been misunderstood and no one really knew her inner torments and unhappiness, but she had extinguished the good in her for such a long time. The hurt, the hate, and the vengeance had consumed her, and there had been no coming back from that.

It was true that, over time, Storybrooke had allowed her to escape the Evil Queen to some degree, or at least, until Henry had read the book. But during those three decades, she had found herself wanting love again and she hadn't wanted to be alone anymore. She'd adopted Henry and cared for him. She had tried to fill the hole in her heart and be the best mother she could. But eventually, Henry had learned the truth and brought his birth-mother to town. Everything had changed after that, and by the time the curse had been broken, Regina knew she needed to prove her love for Henry and earn his trust again. She tried so hard to be better and good again for him; was still trying. And somewhere during that time, she'd also found herself caring for his birth-mother—for Emma.

Henry aside, Emma was the only person since Snow White, who believed there was still good in her and that she could change. She was the one who had stood by her and loved her, even after seeing and realizing all of the darkness that had been a part of her and would always scar her.

Emma had her hoping she could have happiness again, and when Regina was with the other woman, she found herself believing it was possible. It left her silently wishing that no matter how unlikely it seemed, maybe somewhere along the line, she had come to deserve it.

Regina startled and was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a warm presence against her back, but relaxed some, once she sensed who it was.

"I had a feeling you were here. Nice picnic table. Whatcha reading?" She recognized the curious smile in Emma's voice as the other woman leaned forward to peer over her shoulder.

Just as the blonde reached for the book, Regina snapped out of the dense darkness swirling through her mind and slammed it shut, before making it quickly disappear, so all that remained in her fingers was air.

"What the hell, Regina?!" Emma pulled her hand back, annoyed at Regina's actions after they had almost caused her hand to get caught between the pages crashing together. "If you didn't want me to know, you could've just said so. I thought you weren't using magic?"

Regina didn't react to Emma's words and remained still, staring out toward the water. The fact that she didn't even look at Emma, had the other woman becoming genuinely worried about her, especially after sensing how emotionally heavy Regina seemed.

"Hey," She soothed, sitting beside Regina on the bench, her back leaning against the table, so she could better see the brunette. Emma's hand reached out to rest on the other woman's forearm.

Regina wanted to pull herself out of Emma's grasp, but she felt too frozen to even flinch or relax into the touch she had come to desire. Yet, even though her limbs had fallen into some kind of odd paralysis, that didn't stop a sniffle from escaping her. She mentally kicked herself, because now there was no way Emma was going to leave. And now, there was no way Regina would still want her to go.

"Regina, look at me," Emma ordered firmly, but with enough of a plea in her voice as to not anger the other woman. "You're crying." The sight of a tear falling down the side of the cheek nearest Emma had the back of her hand meeting the wet trail on Regina's face as her own throat tightened.

A sigh that was more of a shudder shook Regina's body.

"Just go," Regina barely managed to choke out in a raw whisper.

"You really think I'm going to just get up and walk away when you're like this?"

"If it's what I want," Regina answered coolly without turning to her.

"But it's not. And don't you dare try to tell me that it is, because I know better," Emma tried her best not to give in to her frustration, and continued more tenderly as she slid the back of her hand down Regina's cheek. "Tell me what's going on. Please."

"It doesn't matter," Regina finally cleared her throat, turning briefly to make eye contact with Emma.

The blonde shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Nope, not buying that. Try again."

Regina shot a glare at her, before averting her eyes until they were trained on nothing in particular. It earned her a moment to collect her thoughts, and even though she didn't really want to say anything, she was soon looking to Emma again. "Why do we always end up alone?"

Emma stared at her for a moment, taking in the question Regina's voice had tried so hard not to quiver during.

"We as in…"

The way Regina continued to stare at her was intense, but not at all impatient with Emma's needing her to clarify. "Villains. People who do terrible things. Whether we try to be better or not, it always ends the same."

That was all it took for Emma to catch on to what had Regina acting the way she was. "What book were you reading?"

"Does it matter when they're all like that," Regina's head sank with the defeated breath she released.

"Okay, point taken. But why were you reading it? I thought you were the one who told Henry there are always important details left out and that we really only get to hear one side of the story?"

Regina's throat rose and fell in an attempt to swallow her emotions, but her voice still came out quieter than usual. "I needed reassurance and I didn't know where else to look."

The lines on Emma's forehead deepened. "Reassurance?"

"I don't want to lose this…any of it," She replied firmly, and felt how Emma's hand rubbed over the top of her leg, only to settle on her thigh in comfort and understanding. Her lips twitched in reaction, fighting to curve upward, and she wondered if the other woman noticed any hint of a grateful smile, before she spoke again. "But it seems my happiness is always taken away. I don't need the white picket fence, a lot of money, or even magic. I just need you and Henry. That's all it would take at this point to make me happy. Yet, that's not the way it goes, apparently."

"Says who? Writers of some books designed to pull at people's hearts and tell a good story?" Emma wondered in a rough whisper, as her voice began to rise with the hopelessness lacing what Regina was convincing herself of. "Maybe to some you're a damn fairy-tale character or whatever, but no one's writing a story about you now. This isn't fiction."

"That doesn't mean something won't even things out, eventually—life, the universe, fate…"

"And if it does? Are you not going to give this a shot just because something  _might_ happen?" Emma sat up straighter and retracted her hand from Regina, so she could fold her arms across her chest.

"You can't promise me I won't lose you," Regina told her honestly. Her eyes were piercing, but her voice broke, unable to hold the severity she wanted to communicate.

"And  _you_ can't tell  _me_ that's a good enough reason for either of us to end this and accept we're cowards."

Neither said anything for a moment, reflecting on the discussion that had already passed between them. Finally, Regina met Emma's eyes again. Her voice came out low but sounded fiercely convinced of what she was saying. "Something will go wrong. It always does."

Emma sighed, her arms falling to her sides, instead of staying in their previously defensive position. "Or maybe it's the first time something will go right for both of us."

Regina studied Emma. The green eyes told her to trust what she was saying and to believe in them. There was that faith and optimism shining through that Emma had been wrong about completely skipping a generation in her family.

"I want to believe that," Regina replied softly, her voice lacking any hesitation as it spoke the truth.

"Then, you should." A sharp nod added definitiveness to Emma's statement.

"How can you?" The quiet question was asked as Regina stared out at the colorful lobster buoys sprinkled across the top of the blue water. When Emma didn't say anything, the brunette turned to her. "How are you able to believe this will go right after all of the terrible things you've been through?"

Emma's hand drifted to Regina's arm, where it settled as a tiny smile ghosted her lips. "The risk is worth more than what I'm afraid of. I told you I found my family and my home. I'm going to hold on to that to the point where no one will be able to get me to let go."

"And if it all falls apart? If Henry ultimately decides he never wants to speak to me again?"

A couple of fingers brushed over the blazer beneath them, and Emma's eyes met Regina's brown ones intensely, holding only truth. "Not going to happen. I'd be an idiot to let it. Plus, Henry wants to see you."

Regina's eyebrows moved toward each other in uncertainty and confusion. Seeing her befuddled reaction, Emma patted her arm and nodded.

"He asked me if he could ask you over last night, but it was really late, so I said tomorrow. Then, he begged me to let him go to his first day of camp late today, so he could talk to you this morning, but I said you wouldn't be happy about that. I told him I'd find you while he was there, and see if we could meet up afterward."

"How responsible of you," It was definitely a compliment, but Emma heard the familiar sarcasm trying to get through. The snark she used was obviously more out of habit for Regina than actually wanting Emma to hear it.

"Sadly, I think this means postponing our date later, since I'm keeping up the responsible, good mom thing. The weather still looks good for tomorrow so-"

"Emma--" Her name was caught somewhere between a plea and an objection, which had the blonde hearing the words that would cancel their date for good, before Regina could say them.

"No, I'm not going to let you throw this away!" Emma became adamant, moving on the bench. The way her head shook back and forth, while she held up her hand, stopped Regina from interrupting. "I'm sorry you lost Daniel and I'm sorry you've been left alone way too many times, but that's going to change. I promise. Well, unless Henry needs me to read to him and interrupts another sleepover, but-"

"Emma." Regina spoke her name gently this time, effectively getting through to her and interrupting her rambling.

"Huh?"

Regina leaned in and kissed her softly, as a way to thank her and end her rambling. "I'm trying so hard to believe," She breathed when she pulled her lips away from Emma's.

"Yeah, me too," Emma exhaled, and her hand glided up Regina's face, so her fingers could weave through her dark hair; a comfort and promise to both of them. "Maybe it'll be enough, and for once, we won't be dealt the shitty card we had no control over but were forced to deal with."

"I hope so."

"And stop with the villain thing. Please."

Regina nodded against Emma's hand.

"This story is going our way whether it wants to or not," Emma told her firmly, stroking her thumb over the hair just above Regina's ear.

A bemused Regina's lips twisted into a smirk, even if there were still darker emotions clouding her eyes. "Sounds like you'll be re-defining character-driven."

" _We_ will be."

Emma tilted Regina's head towards hers and placed a kiss, that was a little more than chaste, on her mouth. Then, she pulled Regina against her in as much of a hug as the bench and table would allow. She felt how Regina's lips pressed into her arm, before the woman shifted and placed another kiss beneath her neck. The side of her head then settled over the spot she'd just kissed as she leaned into Emma.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; each woman calmer and more hopeful as they took in the familiarity of each other. Regina listened to Emma's heart--its gentle rhythm drumming against her ear. She nestled further against it, and felt green eyes watching her curiously before they filled with understanding.

Emma took Regina's hand, placing it near where her head lay against Emma. The strong beats pulsed through their joined hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina shifted to place a kiss on Emma's knuckles. "I know. But sometimes I just need to be reminded. I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"My heartbeat or me saying I'm not going anywhere?"

"Both."

Emma smiled down at her as she brought their hands to cover Regina's heart. "Yeah, I like hearing the same from you."

"I'm not going anywhere either. Not that I'd get very far if I did. You have a way of always showing up at my door…or my beach."

"Must be part of the 'finding' thing I must have inherited from my parents," Emma grimaced with a chuckle.

"As long as you don't go around shouting it, we'll be fine."

Emma looked to Regina in mock offense. "You know I would never do such a thing."

"I do. Which is why I think I'll keep you around," Regina hummed into Emma's shirt.

"At least that makes my job easier. Showing up and convincing you to let me in takes a lot of work, let me tell you."

"Are you saying I'm a handful?" Regina stared up at Emma, her eyebrow raised. The warning in her eyes told the blonde she should think very carefully about how she answered.

"No, I'm saying you're Regina. And even though Regina is totally worth the time and effort to prove to her that she can open up to me if she wants to, I prefer not expecting to initially be pushed away anymore."

"I'm sorry I made so many things difficult for you," Regina played with the fingers that were still linked with her own.

"Hey, there are some things a person has to earn, and trust is a huge deal for us. I just wish we could have found a way to trust each other sooner."

"Mm, I suppose we prefer to start with big gestures, such as, you shoving me out of the way when the wraith went through the hat."

"Or you stopping Tamara from killing me on the Jolly Roger," Emma added.

"Yes, after someone saves your life a few times, I think you should be able to trust them."

"It would make sense to," Emma hummed in amusement. "Too bad I didn't give you a reason to trust that I wouldn't take Henry from you."

"It might have helped, but I'm not sure how much it would have mattered. You were Snow's daughter, after all. I was different when you first came here," Regina replied seriously, moving to sit up, and leaving Emma's arms. "But that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, can't change the past," Emma concurred, feeling unhappy that Regina wasn't in her arms anymore. "But I can do everything to make it better now."

The unspoken promise left a grateful smile on Regina's lips. It had nothing to do with owing Regina anything; they both knew that. They had both done things to negatively affect the other's life and hurt each other more than once, so it wasn't at all about making things fair and having Emma even things out between them. Instead, it was the unuttered promise in Emma's words, which she could also see reflected in Regina's eyes. A promise that the past was the past, and that they wouldn't have to go through the future empty and alone. That they would always have the trust they each continued to work so hard for and to deserve.

Regina cleared her throat when it was apparent that there wasn't anything else to be said about what had been communicated without words. "About our son, where do you want me to meet you two later?"

It took Emma a minute to catch up with Regina's train of thought, and then, a few more seconds to think over the question. "What about here? There's privacy, which means no possible interruptions from my parents. And it's not your house, which I think would currently be more comfortable for Henry, at least for this conversation."

Regina made a sound in approval. Her eyes then rose to Emma's almost timidly. "Will you stay?"

Emma shrugged her shoulder, but her eyes were more caring as they tried to soothe the worry and doubt in Regina's. "Only if you both want me to. I really don't think either of you will need me, though."

"We will. More than you know."

At those words that sounded so honest, yet lacking in confidence, Emma's hand traveled to Regina's back. "I had a long talk with Archie yesterday. He thinks Henry's doing great."

"That's good," Regina smiled at her, and she let herself relax into Emma's touch. "Did Henry talk to you at all?"

"Yeah."

The reply was hesitant. Regina could tell Emma didn't want to betray Henry's trust, but also wanted to answer her.

"I told him to tell you what he told me," Emma continued after a beat, her hand still moving over Regina's back.

"Is he sleeping alright?"

"He still didn't want me to leave last night until he was asleep, but he slept okay."

Regina exhaled. "We may have to discuss that with Dr. Hopper."

"Or not."

"Why wouldn't we?" The way Regina shifted, had Emma stopping the messy circles she had been drawing with her palm over the gray blazer. "It's not normal for him."

"I'm pretty sure it's because he misses you," It was said sincerely and without worry.

"You've lost me."

"I was kind of wearing your shirt—the one I never gave back yet."

Regina's eyes widened in recognition. "Emma!"

"I told him you let me borrow it. He didn't even care about the reason. When I hugged him goodnight he said it reminded him of you. It still smells kind of like you, so I think that's what he meant. All he did was imply that if I wasn't going to let him call you and ask you to come over so late, I needed to lay by him until he fell asleep."

Regina cleared the emotion that rose in her throat. "You should have let him call me."

"I didn't want him to be tired for school today. He went through a ton emotionally yesterday. Besides, I thought he should get some sleep before seeing you."

"No one said it was your place to decide," Regina bit back somewhat harshly, but didn't shake Emma's hand off of her.

"It was what was best for him. You would have done the same thing, Regina," Emma fought back, trying to make her point without encouraging them to really argue.

"I could have held him," Regina whispered, resigning herself to the fact that Emma was right in what she was saying, even if she wasn't happy about it.

"You will in a few hours," Emma scooted closer to the other woman and her hand glided from Regina's back to her other shoulder. "And I swear, if one of you doesn't initiate a freaking hug, I'm going to. I'll hang around just to make sure of that, if I have to."

A bright smile formed on Regina's face, forcing any tears that had threatened to form to completely disappear. "Thank you. I'm sorry you have to postpone our date for this."

"I'm not. You both need this. And hey, it gives me more time to come up with ways to impress you."

Regina laughed. "I think the word you're looking for is 'woo'."

"Woo--impress, same thing," Emma shrugged. "Unless it's because I've already impressed you with rescuing you from a burning building or with my quick uptake on how to control my magic?"

Regina rolled her eyes teasingly. "If you really must know, it's the way you figured out how to help our son and chose to read to him when you could have been taking a shower with me."

"Oh, so you're attracted to the single-mom thing."

"You are no longer single if I have anything to say about it."

"Mm yeah…I'm also far from an only parent," Emma chuckled, taking back the label she had used. She found Regina's hand again, not knowing why it was so important she keep them linked by touch, but feeling that it was. "The truth is, my son's other mom is a gorgeous, amazing woman, who is  _also_  likely to skip shower sex if our son wants her to read to him. And said-other-mom, is going to be taken on the first date she completely deserves tomorrow. And if she so much as tries to argue with me about any of tha--"

"Then what?" Regina quirked an eyebrow, interrupting Emma.

"Then, I'm not above finding a way to throw her and her expensive, designer suit into the water over there."

Brown eyes narrowed at her. "You wouldn't."

"Any arguments?"

"N-no arguments," Regina stuttered, unsure about how serious Emma's threat was.

"Good," Emma squeezed her hand, before pulling hers away. "I should probably still throw you in there for looking to a book to see if we have a chance."

"Well, we technically do have a book to thank for bringing us together..."

Something like a groan came from Emma and she crossed her arms. "You could make that same argument and say we have to thank Rumpelstiltskin for finding Henry for you in the first place."

"That's a valid point."

"Yeah, and one that I don't want to think about, since Henry wouldn't even exist without him."

Regina gave a half-hearted shrug. "You brought it up."

"To make my point."

"You're still not throwing me into that water."

"No, that would be too cruel," Emma gave her a crooked smile that held more sincerity than the teasing, mischievous glint in her eyes. "But—I have other ways of convincing you to go in."

"Oh, really?" Regina challenged Emma with her eyes, waiting to find out her grand plan, while trying to hide a smirk.

"Yep."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Well, it's getting a little too warm for my pullover and your blazer," Emma said, standing up behind the brunette and sliding Regina's jacket off of her shoulders, placing it on the side of the table.

"Sheriff, I have work to do," Regina scolded, and motioned to the batch of folders in front of her. "And I'm sure you do as well."

"It can wait twenty minutes," Emma smiled suggestively, as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a gray tank top.

"Emma!"

"Come on," The blonde leaned across the table and kissed Regina quickly, but longingly. "You wanted reassurance? Well, this is me reassuring you that sometimes it's worth being risky and accepting the dare from yourself. Trust me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're really using the trust thing?"

Emma didn't answer and only started to walk down to the water, purposely swaying her hips that were still covered by denim. She took a peek over her shoulder to see Regina's hands slam against the table in exasperation and she heard her groan as she stood up. Emma had only taken a few more steps before Regina tugged on her arm to stop her from going further. Her lips met Emma's in a brief kiss that had heat rushing from Emma's mouth to her toes, and then, back up to her belly. She moaned loudly into it, but when she tried to deepen it, she felt Regina smile against her and pull away.

"Really dear, if you want to be seductive,  _this_ is how," The brunette untucked her shirt from the gray pencil skirt she wore, unbuttoning it halfway as green eyes watched, mesmerized, before she turned away from Emma and completed the task. Then, she slowly slid it off her shoulders and gracefully moved her arms out of the sleeves, until the garment slipped to the sand and pebbles at her feet.

Emma watched the material drop beside Regina and almost panicked when she was unable to catch her breath. After making their way back up over the tight-fitted skirt, Regina's bare back (except for the thin straps of her black bra), and her face which was flushed with as much desire as Emma's, green eyes found Regina's and the brunette smirked over her shoulder.

When she was sure she had Emma's complete attention again, she moved her hands to the zipper at the back of her skirt and pulled it down in a tedious motion that was strong enough for Emma to hear how the teeth of the zipper each came undone and detached from their mates.

Regina kept her head turned slightly to the right, her eyes closed, as she shimmied out of the skirt, and pictured the way she knew Emma had just licked her lips as the bottom half of her suit collected at her feet, leaving only black lace to barely cover her.

For the briefest moment, Regina felt truly vulnerable, and it had her marveling at how she had reached this point. Yes, her attire as the Evil Queen had always been far less than modest. And yes, many people had eyed her hungrily as both the queen and the mayor. But what she was feeling was far from sexual vulnerability, just as it had been the day Emma took her home. This was about intimacy and feelings. This was about love, even though the word had hardly been said out loud yet.

Here she was, standing on a beach in her underwear with the morning sun doing nothing to hide her physically or emotionally, and she was trusting Emma to continue to see into her and follow her. But what was truly meaningful to Regina in that moment, was that it wasn't the way she was sauntering to the blue bay in front of her that would make Emma follow, it was the way they needed each other and wanted to share themselves with each other that she understood would be what would drive Emma to her.

As she stepped into the tiny waves lapping against the shore, Regina shivered from the cool, prickly touch of the water on her warm skin. The burning, yet tender look Emma had eyed her with had made her forget just how cold and almost, unpleasantly, refreshing even a bay could be during the height of Maine's summer. Like always, she quickly adapted and cleared her mind of everything, before she flung herself toward the water, swimming into its shocking embrace.

"Shit." Regina soon heard Emma grumble from behind.

The deep laugh the brunette gave her in reply, had Emma smiling through the cold rippling inside her body, her arms clutching each other across her chest.

Regina grinned adoringly as Emma's teeth noticeably chattered, and she shook her head. "I see you managed to get your jeans off rather quickly."

"G-god, Regina. How can you swim in this? It's freezing!"

"Did you expect Maine to have tropical oceans?"

"No, but geez! You could have warned me that once you get past the ankles, it's torture," Emma shifted comically on her feet, trying to keep warm. The tops of her thighs were covered in goose bumps while the rest of her legs were hidden under the water.

Regina swam toward her, and then, rose out of the water; drops of the saltwater raining from her skin back down to the clear liquid surface.

"Here," She took Emma's warm hands and tugged her forward.

"Regina, no," Emma's eyes grew wide and she stepped back, showing how serious she was about her protest.

"Don't think you're the only one capable of throwing someone in. Now, time for you to trust  _me_."

Emma stared at her skeptically, but soon, let Regina pull her deeper into the water.

"Don't think about it," Regina soothed, as she felt Emma shiver. "Think about how warm our hands are."

"N-not good enough," Emma chattered as the water edged closer and closer to her hips.

Instead of continuing to pull her, Regina moved into Emma and closed most of the gap between them. "Think about this," Regina whispered, and found Emma's lips with a kiss that was purposely searing, and immediately, had warmth shooting through both of them.

Emma responded right away, getting lost in Regina as their tongues brushed against each other, convincing the two women not to pull away. Emma was so caught up in what she was doing, and so entranced by what she felt Regina's mouth doing to her, that she didn't think anything of it when she felt the cold, wet sensation of Regina's arms encircling her. She hardly even felt the shock of the piercing cold water when Regina dragged most of their bodies under the surface. It was only when Regina guided them out more toward the horizon, that Emma almost broke the kiss with a scream in surprise at the floating sensation of their bodies. Regina, however, was quick to catch it with her mouth and nipped at Emma's bottom lip, telling her to ignore everything but the kiss.

Almost as a way to defy Regina's silent order, Emma let her hands slide from Regina's face to her slippery arms and down to her sides beneath the water. She let her hands wander over the rough band of lace encircling Regina and followed it to her chest, which was pressed up against Emma's. Her fingers slipped between their bodies, cupping the padded lace that held Regina's breasts, before she squeezed with enough pressure to make Regina gasp hard enough to end their kiss.

"That was for tricking me and dragging me out here," Emma huffed, but gave Regina a wicked smile. "And this is the thank you for making it less painful. I needed to get in here at some point, right? I appreciate you making it quick and sort of painless," Emma kissed her before Regina could say anything in reply, her fingers going to the straps of Regina's bra and bringing them down her arms. She felt the way the bra had loosened its hold on Regina and moved to cradle her breasts in her palms, her thumbs gliding over them, until they found the peaks of her nipples. As brown eyes rolled back and closed, Emma captured Regina's lips again.

"You know, this would be better without the cold saltwater that kind of smells like fish," Emma commented, when she lifted her head from Regina's and stared down at the water between them.

"You're going to let a little saltwater ruin this," Regina made her point by lifting one of her legs, so it sat on Emma's hip and snaked it around her body, before she pulled herself against Emma. They both moaned as the lace and warmth from Regina's center crashed against the side of Emma's waist. Without wasting time, Emma used one of her hands to scoop Regina's other leg up, so she was holding the other woman, who had crossed her legs behind Emma's back and her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I like this a little better," Emma muttered happily when she saw she had lifted Regina's upper half out of the water. She wasted no time in bending her head and taking one of Regina's needy nipples into her mouth and began sucking the cold away. She felt Regina's head snap back as she grazed her teeth over the puckered flesh, and her right hand slid up Regina's back to keep her from falling.

Once she had decided the flesh in her mouth was warmed up enough and Regina was begging her to do the same to her other breast by massaging it with both their hands, Emma took the other nipple between her teeth. That earned her a shriek and Regina's nails dug into the back of her neck. She soothed the gentle bite with her tongue, before taking as much of Regina into her mouth as possible, sucking and swirling her tongue over her skin, so it warmed up like its twin had.

When she was finished, she licked her way up to Regina's neck, which bent back slowly this time, making it easier for Emma to place kisses along her throat, before she reached Regina's jaw and pecked at her lips.

"You see, salty isn't that bad," Regina breathed heavily, tasting the more-potent-than-usual taste on Emma's lips.

"Only because I love you," Emma grumbled out without much thought. She only realized what she had said because of the noticeable way Regina's eyes widened when her breath caught in her throat. Whether it was out of fear, shock, or secretly needing to hear the words, though, Emma couldn't tell.

Neither said anything, and Emma could only watch as Regina's eyes slowly melted back into the soft, warm brown they had been before her comment. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that Regina's slow acceptance and transition of her features had been half to process what she'd just heard and half to give Emma time to back pedal.

And admittedly, there was the brief temptation to stutter or take it back, but Emma couldn't come up with any reason why she should, so she decided to say it again because she needed to and wanted Regina to really hear it.

"I love you," Emma repeated softly, with an honesty that had Regina smiling as she touched Emma's cheek.

The sudden realization of her own randomness made Emma laugh a little. "You know how badly I wanted to say that when we were on that boat, and so many other freaking times after that," Emma confessed, not caring about the blush creeping into her cheeks. "You'd think after all that, not to mention, my talks with Mary Margaret and Archie, I would have made a plan of when to say it, but here it is."

"Sometimes unplanned is better," Regina's voice was quiet, but there was still a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice how things work out better for me when I don't plan. Better to just let things happen than think them over too much and chicken out," Emma sighed, and looked back up into Regina's eyes, her hands sitting on Regina's shoulders. "I do, though. Love you."

"I-I know," Regina tried to keep smiling, but felt the upward curve of her lips slipping down, just as her upper body had dipped below the water again, even though, she was still wrapped around Emma.

Seeing the darkness beginning to cloud Regina, Emma placed a kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to say it back yet. I might be impulsive and impatient sometimes, but this is something I can wait for."

Regina kissed her softly. "You're too understanding."

"I'd say it's about time you had someone who was as understanding as me," Emma replied, and although the weight of her words was felt, the slight smirk that tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth showed the playful bragging she'd intended.

"It sure took you long enough to show up," Regina tossed back easily.

"I got here eventually. All that matters," Emma defended, holding Regina's gaze.

The moment was broken by Regina's body shaking against Emma's.

"I think my twenty minutes of reassuring and distracting you are up," Emma half-teased, and brought the bra straps that she had maneuvered, back into place on Regina's shoulders. A pout was visible on the other woman's mouth and Emma had to do a double-take to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "You want to stay in here?"

"No, but I didn't get to… _do_ anything to you," Regina let her finger trail down Emma's neck to the top of her chest.

"Except drive me crazy enough to have me blurt out my feelings for you."

"You know what I mean," Regina pushed herself off of Emma and stood up, still mostly covered by the water.

Emma was deciding whether she was amused by this side of Regina or afraid that there was a greater wrath she was working herself up to. It almost had her worrying she'd be single again by the time they made it back onto the beach. "Maybe we can talk Henry into the three of us having a sleepover at your house tonight," Emma suggested, as they started moving with the water toward the shore.

"And there goes the responsible parent…" Regina said sarcastically, but her eyes told Emma she wasn't really upset with her.

"You're the one who can't wait until our date tomorrow."

"Like I said yesterday, I miss you. However, I do have it in me to continue being patient, if it means our son won't feel forced to stay at my house if he isn't ready to yet, and so we don't do anything to scar him," Regina said seriously, as they walked out of the water and collected the clothes they had littered the beach with. "Good luck getting your jeans back on over your wet legs."

"Like it'll be any easier getting your skirt back on," Emma shot back at the brunette with a smug look. But just as Emma finished speaking, a purple cloud engulfed Regina and quickly disappeared, leaving the brunette standing dressed and dry in front of Emma.

"That is so not fair!" Emma huffed.

"Too bad I've started limiting myself to using magic three times a week and that the picnic table, the book disappearing, and changing into my clothes means that all magic use for this week is up," Regina taunted.

"You are so lucky I love you, right now."

The new, yet strangely familiar words had Regina's mocking smile faltering and she became serious. It only took her a few steps to get to Emma and she immediately took her hands, kissing her and trying desperately to say the words she couldn't get herself to verbally say back yet. They rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart, lost in each other's comforting warmth and erratic breathing.

"Regina, it's enough," Emma whispered, reassuring her one last time. "This…you, being with you is enough, ok?"

"I know," Regina kept her forehead pressed against Emma's. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

Emma kissed her lightly. "The only thing I'm disappointed by right now is how good we are at being moms that I have to wait until tomorrow for our date and how I've become some weird, responsible adult who thinks you should get to that paperwork instead of  _other_ things."

Regina chuckled as she pulled away from Emma. "I have to admit, I'm slightly disappointed by that, too."

"Slightly?"

"I'll see you and Henry here around three thirty?" Regina pretended to ignore the question and walked over to the picnic table.

"Yeah, sounds good," Emma confirmed and jumped in surprise when a cloud of magic rose up around her body, leaving her dry and fully clothed in her jeans, tank top, and pullover. "You broke your rule."

Regina shrugged halfheartedly. "Couldn't let you parade around Storybrooke without clothes on."

"Jealous someone else might like what they see?"

Emma came up behind her and leaned in. She gasped when Regina turned her, so she was pinned against the table. "Oh, they can look, but only  _I_ get to touch."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Emma's hands found the ones Regina held her hips with.

"Which reminds me," The brown eyes that searched Emma's noticeably darkened. "Tomorrow I get to pick up where we left off out there."

"I have absolutely no problem with that."

With a satisfied smile, Regina lifted herself away from Emma, disconnecting them. "Now, go to work so Henry and I don't have to figure everything out alone later."

"I told you everything will be fine, whether or not I'm here," Emma tried to ease away the worry that had returned in Regina's eyes and face.

"I'm still afraid," Regina revealed in a small voice without looking away from Emma.

"You're not going to do anything that'll make you lose him," Emma ran a hand down Regina's back, and she felt the other woman accepting the comfort and relaxing.

"What if he doesn't like that we're together?"

"Shouldn't we save that talk for another time?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, but he's Henry. He'll notice how something has changed."

"You're probably right," Emma conceded with a sigh. "Well, if he has any questions, we'll just answer them honestly, right?"

"Yes, we answer with the truth."

"We can handle this."

Regina exhaled and nodded, letting Emma's words convince her.

"I would think he'd want his moms to be happy. I would if I were him," Emma offered hopefully. "I'll see you later."

"Emma, I-" Regina found herself stopping Emma, after she noticed the security of her arm falling away as the blonde took a step back. She wanted to thank her. She wanted to say the words she felt and let Emma know she felt the same for her, but they caught in the back of her throat.

"I know," The blonde smiled and turned away, walking toward the path through the woods.

Regina watched her go, but the hope and confidence Emma had given her remained. Everything would be okay for once. It would work out. She wasn't sure how, but Emma finally had her believing that.


	8. Knowing How You Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Queens didn't fidget.

At least that's what had long ago been drilled into Regina Mills's head over and over again, and was what currently playing through her mind on a loop as she waited for Emma and Henry to arrive at the beach.

Queens always stayed composed. They kept their posture perfect and their head high. Queens needed to carry a regal air about them at all times to remind their subjects that they were the leaders.

Never were any insecurities or nerves allowed to be betrayed.

They didn't sit with their shoulders tense, head bent, or a bottom lip caught between their teeth. They didn't try to steady their breathing with loud, quavering exhales. And they definitely weren't supposed to bounce their foot up and down in nervous anticipation or wring their shaky hands every few seconds.

Unfortunately, all of those lessons in royal etiquette, manners, and "things queens did not do" were quickly being ignored and escaping Regina, as she sat on the wooden bench of the picnic table, playing with the sleeve of her dark blue shirt, and rocking the small button at her wrist between her fingers. She tried to focus on the sun twinkling against the azure surface of the water, but her stomach was doing flips and tumbles within her, practically demanding her attention.

Maybe queens should never let on to what they were feeling, but in that moment Regina wasn't a queen, she was a mother. A mother, who had rarely seen her son during the past month because he didn't want to be around her…couldn't be around her. She was a mother who was afraid of saying the wrong thing or doing something that would cause her son to completely pull away and alienate her forever.

For the thousandth time in the half hour since she had come back to the beach, Regina glanced over her shoulder, searching the perimeter where the sand met the woods. She sighed when she saw that there was still no one there. Even though Henry and Emma technically weren't supposed to arrive for ten more minutes, there was a hope and dread in Regina that they might be early, so she continued checking for them.

It was almost three-thirty when Regina heard the crunching set of footsteps coming from behind the bushes and trees, heading down the gravel trail. Her head turned sharply to look toward the woods, but the rest of her body remained tense and immobile. Then, Henry's gleeful voice floated to her ears, mentioning something to who she assumed could only be Emma, about going to see a movie with David the following night. However, his bright tone stopped as soon as he stumbled through the brush and onto the beach; his eyes immediately locking on hers.

Emma came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to ease his distress at the sight of his mother, while also seeking out Regina's eyes to make sure she was as alright as she could be in that situation. The blonde nodded toward her in greeting and support as she gave Henry a light, encouraging push, before the two of them started walking further onto the beach, and over to where Regina had slowly and shakily stood up.

Regina's hand remained on the wooden table as she tested whether her legs were going to continue to support her, or become rubbery and useless beneath her. Inside her chest, her heart was thumping with the nervousness that had her swallowing thickly, while further down her stomach became even more unsettled than it already was. Tears rose in her burning eyes as Regina accepted that her son was really there and walking toward her, his own eyes shifting nervously to hers. He stopped a few feet away from her, his hesitant gaze quickly leaving hers to find his sneakers.

Neither moved, Regina too frozen and worried about doing the wrong thing, while Henry seemed to be feeling the same way in regards to his mother.

Finally, Emma groaned from beside them, shaking her head back and forth in mildly frustrated disbelief. "Seriously, you two?" Both of them turned to her simultaneously, looking like they were trying to figure out why she was scolding them. Emma sighed at their joint confusion and how hasty they had been to turn away from each other. "I want to be here for you guys, but I didn't postpone the  _plans_ I had for today, just so I could watch you act all weird and guilty around each other. Since  _someone_ was begging me to let their mom come over last night, I didn't think I was going to have to do this."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry, who sent her a puzzled look when she stepped toward him and guided him the rest of the way to Regina, so that they were no more than eight inches apart. Then, she crouched down beside him, which caused him to have to bend his head to look at her.

"Like I said yesterday, just tell her what you told me," Emma suggested much more gently; her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes flicked up to Regina and her lips curved slightly upward, before she glanced back to Henry. "You don't know how much she needs to hear it."

Emma stood up again, her hands finding Henry's shoulders, while her eyes met Regina's over his head. So many different emotions were at war in the brown seas that were more flooded than usual. Emma reached out over Henry to rub her hand over Regina's arm reassuringly, reminding her that she was there and guaranteeing Regina that only good could come out of this. Once the brunette had taken a deep breath and her eyes silently thanked Emma, the blonde's hand fell away from the other woman and settled on Henry's shoulder blade to give him a soft nudge.

Through Emma's encouragement, the little walls Henry had been hiding behind seemed to fall away and soon his arms moved out toward Regina.

"Mom," His voice was shaky and strangled by whatever emotions were rising inside of him. Regina's heart clenched at the childlike cry she hadn't heard since the last time her son had sneaked into her room in the middle of the night after a bad dream. The tears that glistened in his eyes had a few slipping down her own cheeks, and she opened her arms, so he could step inside.

Regina held him as tightly as she felt his arms hugging her, each of them giving and receiving the comfort they both longed for and needed. She cradled him against her, rocking them lightly when she heard his shallow breaths and sniffles. Her head rested on his, tears falling into his hair, while her lips brushed against it in consoling, forgiving kisses.

Emma smiled to herself as she watched the two people who had come to mean the most to her, begin to fix what had fallen apart between them. Not wanting to interrupt the moment by reminding them she was there, Emma left their sides discreetly, and moved to sit on the other side of the picnic table. However, Regina had sensed her leaving and her eyes rose to find where she had gone. Emma held up her hands in an innocent surrender, mouthing that she was "right here", before she slung her legs over the bench and underneath the table

Regina seemed to be alright with that and let herself fall back into her son's embrace.

"I don't hate you," Henry whimpered into her shirt.

Regina tightened her arms around him, her heart aching with the truth she was relieved and grateful for.

"I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, I know," Regina ran a hand through his hair, trying to console the small body trembling with sadness and guilt in her arms. "I accept your apology. I love you so much, Henry."

He exhaled heavily, and Regina felt his body relaxing even more against her. "I love you, too," He murmured with a tiny sob, burying his head into her more and nestling against her chest.

"I'm so sorry you lost your father," Regina breathed out through her tears, placing a soft kiss against his hair again.

"Me too," He wept into her shirt, and she could feel the warm, wet tears seeping through the material. The way he cried broke Regina's heart and had more tears flowing from her eyes, and running down her cheeks. "He shouldn't have had to die."

With his small, broken sob, Regina couldn't fight her own from escaping her, and immediately felt the small arms around her clutching her in order to console and be consoled. "No, Henry…no, he shouldn't have."

Regina thought back to Daniel and how unfair it was that his life had been ripped away from both of them. She vividly remembered all of the pain she had been in for so long. The way that she'd become haunted by the lives that she had wrongly taken from others, and also, the agony and loneliness that had led to it, no matter how much those deeds disgusted her now. Then, Emma and the thought of almost losing her to Tamara shook her, and she wanted to collapse, but managed to continue holding them both up, because she knew Henry needed her. If he could be there keeping her from slipping to the ground, surely she could do the same for him.

From the picnic table, Emma could hear the anguish in their sobs. She saw how mother and son held each other, seeking and returning comfort; how they understood the other and knew without words that the other truly understood them. She wanted to go over, reach out to them, and hold them as their tears tried to wash the hurt away, but she let them be, even as tears leaked from her own eyes.

"They almost killed you, too," Henry said lowly in his raspy voice, a tear sliding down his cheek that Regina didn't hesitate to wipe away. "And Emma. I was so scared."

"But they didn't," Regina reminded softly. She was surprised when she managed to give him a genuine smile through her blurry vision and wet cheeks. "Emma and I are fine. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to save Neal, too."

Henry shook his head, stepping back some. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I kept saying it was."

"I know, sweetheart. I only wish I was more powerful. I wish I could have done something to save him."

"You did all you could," Henry hugged her again. "And you always said that if I did my best, it was enough. That's what you did," He trailed off, meeting her eyes as he looked up at her with confusion and shame. "I don't know why I got so mad at you."

Regina cupped his cheek, sliding a thumb along his flushed, wet skin, as he shifted his gaze away but leaned his head further into her. "Sometimes when we lose people, we feel we have to blame someone, and usually, we take it out on the person we find easiest to blame, no matter how innocent or guilty they are."

"Archie said something like that too," Henry commented against her, then, let out something that sounded like a muffled, tormented growl. "It just hurt so much."

"I know," Regina rested her head on his again, running her fingers through his hair. "I really do."

"I'm sorry you lost Daniel. And your mom," Henry's sorrowful voice told her sincerely, causing Regina to stiffen at the words she hadn't expected him to say. "I almost lost my moms…both of you. I don't—that would have sucked. I never want that to happen. Especially, not that way. But that's kind of how you lost them. I'm sorry."

"You're right, Henry. It does…suck," Regina decided to echo his word choice, as much as she detested it. For the first time, she was aware of how he had been forced to grow up a little faster. And she could tell that he was now able to understand the darker, not-so-simple things. Part of her mourned the innocence he had lost, while she also welcomed the empathy he had never been able to give before. "But you've always made it better, you know. You've been my family. I'm thankful I could care for you and for all of the times you let me. I love you and I'll always be here for you. Always."

"I'm glad you're my family, too. And Emma. If either of you died that day…"

Emma, who had been listening intently to their hushed conversation, which wasn't too difficult to hear through the natural quiet of the beach, finally stood up and walked over to them. They watched as she used her sleeve to brush the tears off of her face. "Lucky for you," She cleared the emotion that was caught in her throat, accepting the arm Henry welcomed her with, as he pulled her into as much of a hug as he could without letting go of Regina. "You have two badass moms who know how much you need both of us, and would do everything to save the other's life if they could."

Regina smiled at her and lifted her hand from Henry's waist to caress Emma's lower back with a brief touch. Emma's free hand reached back to meet Regina's fingers tenderly, before they fell back to their son.

"And your dad cared about you enough to do anything to stop Tamara and Greg from taking you away from all of us. He was making sure nothing bad happened to you or the people you care about. He did a lot of stupid things in the past, but that—that was heroic," Emma wiped the warm tears off her cheeks as she looked down at him. "It hurt, Henry. I know it did and still does. But trust me; Neal knew what it was like to lose a dad. He wouldn't have wanted to leave you. Not unless saving you was more important."

Emma took a deep breath, looking toward the water and hoping the breeze would cool the burning behind her eyes and within her cheeks. "And I know it made you face the fact that your family is human and we're not going to be here forever. All of it woke me up to that again, too, and it's scary. I'm scared as hell of losing you, Mary Margaret, David, your mom…but all of us will always do everything we can to keep you from going through anything like this alone. I promise."

"We promise," Regina corrected, stroking the back of Henry's head, while he kept an arm desperately around each of them.

"Does it ever go away?" Henry asked quietly, searching Emma's eyes, before staring intensely into Regina's, like he was reading every word of the truth in them. "Every time I think about my dad, my stomach hurts and my heart feels funny. I get upset and angry and I've been crying way too much. Is it going to feel that way forever?"

"Oh, Henry," Regina squeezed him a little tighter, flashing back to all of the times she had wondered the same thing and had no one to ask. "I wish I could say that it stops, or that I could make it go away. It won't always feel exactly like that, but you never really go back to the way you felt before. You might not get as angry or you won't feel the need to cry every time you think of him, but it's always there. One day, you probably won't notice the loss as much, but something inside of you will feel the need to randomly remind you something is missing... _someone_. You have so many people in your life who love you, though. Whenever you feel that way just know that we're all here for you."

"We are," Emma confirmed. "I get those same feelings, Henry. I know what you're going through with this. You don't even have to say anything. Just give me a sign, and I'll sit with you or do whatever you need me to. I'm here whenever you need to talk. Your mom's not a bad listener either," Emma met Regina's eyes. "And you know she gets it."

"I know," Henry stared up at Regina. "I'm good at listening, too. In case you guys ever need someone to talk to."

"I might take you up on that offer at some point," Emma ruffled his hair. "Don't worry; I'll bring two mugs of hot chocolate along."

"Sounds good," Henry smiled, then, turned back to Regina. "Maybe one day, you can tell me the important stuff my book left out? I want to know, and I think I'm ready to understand."

Regina bent her head to kiss his forehead, believing he was ready, too, and that it was time to tell him. Maybe it would help him to accept her and Emma's relationship, too, whenever they decided he should know. Not that she wanted him to pity her and feel like he had to accept them being a couple, but because she wanted him to understand the true value of what she and Emma had found together. Why they were both willing to fight and work for the happiness they had discovered, and how they had come to love each other.

"Soon," She promised.

"Good," Henry released Emma to wrap his arms around Regina again. "Thanks for coming here...and for everything."

"Thank you," Regina hugged him back, not taking the last moments she would be able to hold him for granted, before he and Emma would leave the beach. "I'm glad we were able to talk."

"I'm happy, too."

Emma could hear the way they were both working up to the goodbyes that would be spoken inevitably. Henry was getting there, but she could sense he wasn't quite ready to go back to living with Regina. There was still some healing he had to do and more mending that had to take place in his relationship with his other mom, before he'd be ready for whatever arrangement they came up with to allow both of them to spend time with him. The good news was, if her relationship with Regina kept going the way it was, it was likely that finding a way for both of them to be in his life every day, wouldn't end up giving them all a headache or start an unwanted game of tug-o-war again. Actually, the three of them would probably be together more often than not.

"How much homework do you have, kid?" Emma wondered, finding it illogical to leave when they could all be spending time together as the family they wanted, but had yet to really be.

Henry and Regina squinted at her in unison after the random question.

"Umm…" Henry seemed to think it over, not leaving his mother's arms. "Not much. It'll probably take me half an hour."

"What do you say the three of us go to Granny's for dinner, then?" Emma grinned, seeing Henry's face light up, and then Regina's when Henry nodded his head, and she knew he wasn't going to reject her.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Henry let go of Regina to take her hand. "Want to eat with us, Mom?"

Squeezing the hand she held, Regina tilted her head as she smiled down at Henry, "I'd love to."

"Great! I'm starving!" Henry said excitedly, using his arms to wipe away any remaining evidence of his crying. "Last one to Emma's car buys dessert!"

"You only get dessert if you eat your dinner!" Emma called, as they watched him run toward the trees.

"Someone's starting to sound like a mom," Regina smirked.

"What can I say? I've learned from the best," Emma laced their fingers together and they began to follow Henry.

"You were right," Regina smiled at her. "We both needed that."

Emma laughed. "Normally, I'd gloat, but I'm just happy we're all going to dinner together."

"Me too," Regina stopped them, and made sure Henry was far enough around the winding trail that he wouldn't see them. She leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome," Emma brought them together in another, quicker kiss.

"You've done more than you know."

"And that makes me happy," The blonde rested her forehead on Regina's, allowing them to lose themselves in each other for a moment, before she pulled away and made them start walking again, so Henry wouldn't get too far ahead. "If you want me there when you talk to him, let me know and I will be."

"I figured you were just going to show up with the hot chocolate," Regina winked.

Emma chuckled, "You know me well, but I thought I'd be polite and offer first."

"Thank you," Regina leaned her head against Emma's arm. "And thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Hey, there was a chance for potential family time and I didn't want to waste it," Emma shrugged with a grin, then, after a beat, "You haven't seen him in forever and before that, you weren't exactly spending time together or living under the same roof. I'm not just going to stand by and let that be taken away from both of you now. He needs to trust you again, and pulling him away from you isn't going to help with that."

"Do you think he'll ever come home?" Regina asked in a small voice.

Emma let go of the hand she was holding to slide her arm around Regina. "Of course, he will. Not this week, but soon. And who knows? By the time he's ready, maybe I will be, too."

"You want to move in?" Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"Not right now," Emma shook her head with a smile at Regina's initial shock. "I haven't even had time to start leaving some of my stuff at your house. But in a few weeks, a month…if you're okay with it, of course, I want to move in."

"We haven't even had our date yet," Regina smiled coyly, trying to ignore the fluttering in her heart and the good flips and tumbles now happening in her stomach.

"Well, good thing we only have to wait twenty-four more hours for that," Emma kissed Regina's temple.

"It's a very good thing," Regina sighed happily. "And I'll buy dessert tonight. I think we could all use some ice cream."

"Sounds good to me, since I'll be paying for the very special dessert I have planned for tomorrow," Emma whispered against Regina's ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it," Regina replied with a heavy breath. "Unfortunately, we should probably focus on dinner with our son now, if we don't want to be interrogated by our eleven year old."

"You're probably right," Emma nodded and went back to holding Regina's hand with a close, but safe distance between their bodies.

When they finally made their way out of the woods, they saw Henry waiting for them by the road. He waved his hand, telling them to follow him, before he turned and started jogging in the direction of the diner.

"As much as I'm looking forward to our alone time tomorrow, I'm so happy I can spend time with him tonight," Regina admitted, her voice catching in her throat.

"If there's one thing I love as much as time with you, it's time with both of you."

"I know," Regina smiled warmly. "I wouldn't trade this for anything."


	9. Show You Love: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Emma paced back and forth across the gravel trail. Regina would be arriving for their date on the beach any minute, and every little thing that could hypothetically go wrong was managing to creep up in the back of her mind. The heavy pacing and arms she had crossed over her middle were all that kept her from running the rest of the way down the path and back onto the beach, whenever she thought about how ridiculous or stupid something she had set up for the date would be. There were moments where she almost considered fleeing altogether and telling Regina she had to cancel because she was sick, but the problem with that was that the last thing she wanted to do was lie to Regina or actually cancel on her. She really did want to spend time with the other woman. If only her drumming heart would get out of her throat and the horses galloping in her stomach would disappear.

After their family dinner at Granny's with Henry the night before, and the inability to kiss Regina goodnight when she and Henry had insisted on driving his mom home, Emma had thought about nothing other than this date and enjoying some time together by themselves. But she'd also felt overconfident while planning it and was now worried it wouldn't be the perfect first date. She found it funny that they already knew so much about each other, co-parented Henry together, and had even had sex, yet she was still worried about the impression she would give Regina tonight. No matter how ridiculous she told herself it was, though, it did nothing to quell her nerves or dry her clammy hands.

Emma's head whipped up in the direction of the trail in front of her when she heard crunching footsteps making their way down the gritty path, and checked her phone to see that Regina was exactly on time. Emma cursed under her breath. Of course, it would be her luck that the one time she hoped Regina would be late, would be the one time that she was perfectly punctual. But as Regina came into view from around the trees--fretting with her hair that was a little wavier than usual, and adjusting the top of the casual black dress that rose over her shoulders to tie behind her neck with the deep purple strings of her bathing suit top—Emma had a feeling she wasn't the only one who was anxious.

Regina must have felt that she was no longer alone because her eyes darted up to lock on Emma's, while a warm smile broke out over her startled face as she finished walking toward the blonde.

"You didn't think I'd get lost, did you?" Regina smirked and stepped closer to Emma, her brown eyes glimmering playfully as she tried to figure out why she was unexpectedly waiting for her halfway up the trail. "I'm fairly confident in my abilities to get from the path to the beach that I've been coming to for so many years."

Emma shook her head with a laugh, beginning to forget her nerves as she reached out for Regina, lightly pulling her by the hips to bring her closer. "I'm confident you could, too."

The brunette sighed contentedly at their new proximity, smiling up at Emma with a knowing look, and lowered her voice, "Worried I'd sneak up on you and whatever you have planned for this evening?"

Regina's fingers reached out to wander over a blonde curl that had fallen forward and settled on the white t-shirt that she could see the navy blue top of Emma's bathing suit pressing against.

"Maybe," Emma smiled back coyly, feeling a shiver tickle her when she lowered her eyes to watch Regina's hand playing with her hair. She brought her own hand up to capture Regina's, running her thumb over the soft wrinkles of her knuckles. "You look beautiful," Emma's voice was low, and her green eyes rose to meet the warmth and brightness in Regina's.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Miss Swan."

The hand Regina had settled just above Emma's waist slid to her hip, feeling how perfectly the denim shorts hugged the other woman. Her brown eyes became even darker under Emma's gaze, and she mimicked her, as Emma's eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met tenderly, fitting against each other and holding each other gently for a few moments. But then, Emma lifted one of her hands to Regina's face, deepening the kiss and taking Regina's breath away; which only had Regina trying to take away Emma's.

The brunette couldn't help but give a small, breathy laugh after they'd finally broken the kiss, "What was that for?"

"I love you," Emma said simply, resting her forehead on Regina's, and then, she continued, "And I wanted to kiss you like that last night, however, our son was in the car. Plus, I want this date to be perfect, but I know it's crazy to think nothing will go wrong, so I at least wanted the first kiss of the night to be good."

"Well, I can tell you that it was. Very good, actually," Regina drawled, a satisfied smile appearing on her face. After a beat, she raised the hand that was still beneath Emma's, to the blonde's cheek, her eyes becoming serious. "Remember, it's only me. I don't need perfect. I'm just looking forward to spending my evening with you."

"Yes, it's  _only_  you, Your Majesty. No pressure in dating a former queen," Emma teased lightly, receiving a dirty glare from Regina. She sighed softly and moved to brush her lips against Regina's forehead. "I'm mostly kidding. It may only be you, but that's why I want this to be amazing."

"It will be," Regina glided her thumb across Emma's cheekbone reassuringly, before stepping out of her hold. "Now, shall we finish making our way down to the beach or…?"

A sly grin curled Emma's lips upward and she took advantage of the way Regina had turned slightly away from her to step in and gently snake her arm over Regina's stomach. There was a gasp in surprise and a throaty chuckle, right before Emma felt Regina shiver in her arms as she pulled her as close as possible; her lips pressing a warm kiss to Regina's neck, while her hand dipped lower to settle on the other woman's abdomen. "Maybe we should stay here and make sure that  _this_  is good, too."

Regina closed her eyes, feeling Emma's breath tickle her neck as she spoke, before she savored the way Emma lowered her lips against her skin again. She tilted her head to expose more of her neck, accepting the kisses the other woman placed there, and heard herself moan when Emma lightly sucked her pulse point, becoming completely lost in her lover's ministrations.

Instinctively, Regina's arm arched up and her hand slid behind Emma's neck, weaving into the soft hair there, as she held the blonde's head in place to keep her from stopping the attention she was paying Regina with the strokes of her tongue, nips of her teeth, and pressure of her lips. Regina's other hand slipped down from where it sat on the arm Emma had wrapped around her, to the hand that the other woman had somehow controlled from moving any further down her belly. The brunette squeezed it, and then, laced their fingers together, before rubbing their joined hands across the smooth material of her dress and the warmth of her body, until she guided them even lower. A rough hum erupted from both of their throats when Regina cupped their hands over her center and stilled their movements. The heat beneath them could be felt through the dress and thicker material of the bottoms of her bathing suit.

"I believe  _this_ will be more than very good no matter when or where it is," She whispered with her eyes still closed, feeling Emma's nose brush her cheek when she turned her head a bit. "And I also believe that once we start we won't be leaving wherever we are for a while, so the trail might not be the best place."

Emma inhaled deeply beside her and released the air in a staggering breath, while the fingers that were still joined with the other woman's, slid over Regina's sex, tenderly stroking the sensitive area beneath them, and causing Regina to barely suppress a whimper.

"You have a point," Emma muttered her reply, and managed to open her eyes, seeing the flush of lust and arousal on Regina's face.

"Of course I do," Regina exhaled softly, sluggishly lifting their hands and untangling their fingers.

Emma sensed the bit of reluctance Regina brought their hands away from her body with, and waited as the other woman turned fully toward her; spinning around in the light grasp of the arm Emma still held her with.

Regina lifted her head to place a lingering but chaste kiss on Emma's lips, then, opened her eyes as she pulled back.

A smug smile formed on Emma's face when Regina looked at her. "Good thing I asked Mary Margaret and David to tuck Henry in after they get back from the movies."

"No phone calls this time," Regina nodded her approval. "But what if-"

Emma seemed to know what she was going to say, rightly expecting Regina to think of their son's needs first, and she placed a finger over Regina's lips. "I may have made a deal with Henry that if he let me off the hook with tucking him in tonight, I'd read three chapters with him tomorrow instead of two," Emma told her proudly, then added, "Unless he really, really needs me. Then, he's allowed to call."

"I see," Regina's grateful smile faltered, and there was an uncharacteristic nervousness in her eyes. "Is he aware of why the deal was made?"

"Oh yeah, I sprung the fact that we're dating on our son, right before I brought up that his moms need some alone time to have sex," Emma said sarcastically, and gave a short laugh, letting Regina know she was teasing and not seriously trying to insult her. "Trust me, those are not conversations I'll be having without you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was mostly referring to whether he knows that you're with me at all, not necessarily on a date," The reply was a little snippy but spoken softly enough to not cause Emma to want to put her guard up or retaliate. "What I'm asking is what reason did you give him for not being home tonight? I don't want to accidentally mention to him that I was with you, if he thinks you're out catching up with Ruby or had a last minute appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Emma chuckled lightly at the concern and hint of exasperation in Regina's voice, which had the brunette raising a less-than-amused eyebrow at her reaction.

"Please, enlighten me as to how any of what I just said is funny," Regina took a step back and crossed her arms. "Because any of this could easily ruin the fragile relationship I have with our son. It could ruin yours, too. Oh, and what did you say to your parents when you asked if they could watch Henry this evening?"

Seeing how serious Regina was, had Emma losing the smile on her face. She had no doubts that the woman was worried, but she hadn't considered how afraid Regina might actually be that the truth might come out and cause Henry to succeed in pushing her away for the thousandth time. Emma stepped toward her again with a more understanding smile, before she reached out and placed her hands comfortingly on Regina's arms. "No, you're right, it's not funny. It's just that you reminded me of what I love about you."

"What you love about me makes you laugh?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her, continuing to be defensive, or at least, pretending to be.

"Hey, don't act like you don't get it," Emma smirked, knowingly. "You're always trying not to giggle at things I do."

"First of all, I don't giggle. And second-"

"You should know by now, and trust me enough, to get that this matters to me as much as it does to you," Emma cut her off, moving her thumbs in circles over Regina's arms. "We're in this together."

Emma bent her head to kiss Regina reassuringly, and was happy when she felt the other woman respond. When a few seconds had passed, Emma slowly pulled away. "I told Henry that I was having dinner with you. I said it was because we needed to talk about some stuff. I figured it was as close to the truth as I could get at this point, and I didn't want to completely lie to him."

Regina searched her eyes. "He was alright with that?"

Emma sighed. "Well, he knows we're getting along and that I've been spending more time with you. I'm guessing he thinks we're friends. And yeah, he was fine after I convinced him it was boring adult stuff."

That made Regina chuckle. "That's not entirely accurate. I wouldn't use the word  _boring_  at all, if last time is anything to go by."

"You would if you were convincing our eleven year old he doesn't want to have dinner with his moms," Emma countered with a crooked smile, which had Regina nodding as Emma let go of her.

"And your parents?" Regina took Emma's hand, silently suggesting they start walking the rest of the way to the beach.

"Know I'm with you, too," Emma stated, as she laced their fingers together.

Regina had her eyes trained on the path and trees ahead of them, but they flitted over to stare questioningly at the blonde. "Having more than dinner?"

Green eyes met the smallest amount of apprehension flickering in the look Regina stared at her with. "Mary Margaret knew I had feelings for you before I did, remember? So, I assume she knows," Emma revealed as nonchalantly as she could, especially recalling how uncomfortable she'd been lately when her mother would study her with the most scrutinizing, perceptive look, yet wouldn't say anything. "After I left your house that one night, she looked at me weird. I'm pretty sure she could tell I'd just had sex. And I'm guessing it didn't take her long to figure out that it must have been with you. Crazy how she's been my mom for a few months and can already sense these things! Creepy, too."

"Mother's intuition," Regina smirked, and was caught between feeling unsettled and strangely gleeful that Mary Margaret had read her adult daughter so well. She assumed there was still a part of her that yearned to be successful at getting back at the woman in some way, even though all of the dark desires to get some kind of horrible revenge on her were quickly slipping away because of Henry and Emma.

It was odd to no longer want to hurt Snow. Although, she figured she was possibly making the other woman's life miserable with the knowledge that her daughter had become intimate with the Evil Queen. However, Regina was also aware that her need to relish in Snow's possible torment, and feel triumphant over it, was more out of ugly habit now, and that left her actually hoping that the other woman wouldn't be troubled but accepting. She told herself the reason she wanted that was for Emma's sake, which had her realizing that there really was no satisfaction to be had from Snow growing sick at the thought of her daughter sleeping with Regina. After all, Regina would never have thought to use Emma to get back at her mother. Emma meant too much to her for that.

"At least she doesn't seem traumatized yet. Or ready to break us up."

Emma shrugged, "Maybe it's still sinking in."

"And if it is?" Regina stopped them when they were almost to the opening of the bushes and dunes that would lead them onto the beach.

Emma rubbed her thumb over the back of the hand that her fingers were still intertwined with. "When one of us is ready to talk, we will. No matter what her opinion is, what I feel for you isn't going to change."

"I know," A small smile lifted Regina's lips.

"I'm glad," Emma echoed the smile and pulled Regina into a hug. "Especially, after all of the effort I've put into this date. I wouldn't do this for someone I was planning on breaking up with the second someone doesn't like that I'm with them."

Regina's body trembled against hers with a small laugh, but she still moved to look up at Emma with uncertainty in her eyes. "What if that someone is Henry?"

"It won't be," The other woman assured, her arms holding Regina tighter. "You saw how happy he was last night. He even begged us to let him use my phone, so he could take those pictures of us. Which reminds me…"

Emma quickly pecked Regina's lips, then, released her. She held up a finger, telling Regina to wait there as she left her temporarily, and walked through the shrubbery onto the beach.

Regina eyed Emma with confusion when she returned with her hands tucked behind her back, obviously hiding something from her date.

A grin appeared on Emma's face as she noticed how curious and puzzled Regina was.

"So," She began, standing tall in front of Regina. "I thought about getting you flowers or chocolate or any of those usual things, but this is our first date and I wanted to make it memorable, which is cheesy but true. And besides, if I impress you with things like this tonight, I'm sure I'll have plenty of other chances to give you the normal stuff."

As Emma kept speaking, Regina's expression became less befuddled by her actions and more amused, yet remained just as inquisitive. Instead of making her wait any longer, Emma brought a square-shaped package out from behind her back. It was about an inch thick and about eight inches across each way, wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold ribbon tied into an imperfectly perfect bow in the middle. "Be careful, it's breakable," Emma warned with a tiny shake to her voice, as she handed it over to Regina.

The brunette took it from her, feeling the weight of what she guessed to be glass underneath the wrapping paper. Her brown eyes lifted to search Emma's.

"I know it might be too soon, but I thought you'd like to have them," Emma's eyes flitted from Regina's to the ground and back up again.

With a warm smile that she hoped would calm Emma's apparent nerves, Regina looked down at the gift and tore the paper open with ease, carefully pulling out the frame inside. Emma took the paper from her, allowing Regina to better see what she was holding. Her eyes moved from one picture to another, taking in the smiling faces that stared up at her.

She recognized them as the pictures she, Henry, and Emma had taken with Emma's phone as they'd sat in the booth at the diner the night before. The one on the right was the picture Henry had pleaded with Regina to let Emma take as the blonde sat across from mother and son, after she had taken a picture of Henry and his giant ice cream sundae. Regina remembered being reluctant at first, but then, Emma had helped coax her into it and Regina had pulled Henry to her in a hug that he returned, resting his head against hers. Tears welled up in her eyes as she traced her son's face and the bright smile that he gave, while wrapped up in her arms.

Then, she shifted her eyes to the picture parallel to it. In that one, Emma and Henry were grinning up at her. Emma's arm was draped over Henry's shoulders as he cuddled up against her. That had been the picture Regina had taken, after Henry had struggled to crawl under the table to Emma's side, earning him scolding looks from both of his moms. Her smile grew as she took in the happiness beaming through the glass from the two people that mattered the most to her.

The final picture was beneath them, and was a little wider and bigger than the other two. It was the one Henry had been insistent on them taking, going so far as to nudge Emma out of the booth and pull her over to the side he had been sitting on with Regina. He'd slid in and tugged Emma with him. Then, after an unsure glance that the two women shared, they'd each scooted toward the boy who sat between them and wrapped an arm around him, resting one of their cheeks against one of his. They all looked so happy in that picture, their smiles so big and genuine, that Regina couldn't keep a tear from escaping onto her cheek. If she could have stayed in that moment forever, she would have.

"Family," She read the word written in flowing, black script across the top of the frame, her tear-filled eyes shifting from picture to picture to look at them again.

"Too soon?"

Emma's voice broke through the quiet, and she took a hesitant step toward Regina, who just shook her head and wiped away another tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

"It's what we are…what we're becoming," Regina's watery eyes stared up at Emma, after she tore them away from the bottom picture. "Thank you."

"Better than flowers?" Emma joked, needing nothing more than the emotions dancing on Regina's face to understand how much the gift meant to her.

"This is all I could ever want," Regina's hand touched the frame reverently, knowing just how precious the images and what they represented were.

"Me too," Emma moved to stand beside Regina and looked down at the pictures with her. "You know, when I said goodnight to him last night, he told me how much fun he'd had with us and that he's glad we're not fighting over him anymore."

Regina glanced over at Emma, who lifted her eyes to meet the other woman's. Emma nodded down at the pictures. "He just wants his family to be a family."

The smile that had appeared on Regina's face fell into a straight line. "I'm not sure us being together is what he had in mind."

"Probably not, but maybe he'll end up thinking it's even better than what he had in mind. This is way better than anything I ever expected," Emma admitted, her fingers caressing the hand Regina held the frame with. "If he's really against it, we'll talk to him. But I'm not going to end this just because of our eleven year old. I never thought it would happen, but hey, you two are my family."

Regina stared at Emma intently for a moment, before she turned more toward the blonde and raised one of her hands to cup Emma's cheek. "And both of you are mine. Which is something that I will never take for granted."

Emma's head moved against Regina's hand, her lips meeting the inside of her palm where they placed a lingering kiss.

"I love you," She whispered against Regina's skin, watching the adoration and contentment warm Regina's face after hearing the words.

Regina then stepped closer to Emma, her eyes serious, while a tentative smile quickly grew into one that was brighter and rose more freely to lift her cheeks and reflect in her eyes. "And I love you."

She captured the smile on Emma's lips with a kiss that told the other woman how true the words were and how deeply she felt for her, because just saying it wasn't enough. Regina understood that Emma had been told things her entire life: a family wanted her; her foster parents loved her; Neal would always be there; she was enough; and just as easily, those same people would stop loving her, she would be sent back, and another person ended up abandoning her. Regina never wanted Emma to doubt that she loved her, would always be her family, and was enough…so much more than enough. Emma needed to be shown and needed to feel all of that, just as she did, because other people and their words had hurt them both.

After they pulled apart, Emma took the picture from Regina. "I hope you'll still feel that way after this date," She kidded, surprising both of them by how light and easily she made the joke, after the ways her nerves had betrayed her before.

Regina picked up on the flicker of worry in her eyes, however, and saw that Emma's insecurities weren't completely gone. "I have no doubt that I will."

* * *

The familiarity and tranquility of the beach were welcoming as Regina followed Emma out to the hidden place that had become theirs. She breathed in the fresh, salty smell of the ocean mixed with the earthy pine from the trees surrounding them. The view of the bay took her breath away in the same way it always did, and Regina paused to take it in as she usually did. Her eyes then fell closed with the comfort and peacefulness of her surroundings, and a contented sigh left her in answer to the way everything was washing over her.

The tickling touch of Emma's lips just about meeting hers, had Regina blindly moving her head forward to turn the hint of a kiss into something more complete. Their eyes only met when they felt the curve of the other's smile against their own--the weight of the pure happiness reflected back at them, keeping their amused laughs from leaving their throats.

"Perfect," Regina commented, after a moment.

"I'll take it; but I really don't think you've looked around enough yet to give a real opinion," Emma chuckled, and brought Regina's attention to the rest of the beach.

Her brown eyes took in the sight to her right. Half of the picnic table was covered in a white table cloth and set for two, complete with a red rose and baby's breath standing in a small vase in the center. There was also an unlit tea light in a small candle holder sitting beside it that Regina guessed Emma would wait until dinner to light. That thought, had Regina noticing the black table-top grill perched on top of the other end of the long wooden table, indicating that Emma had decided a barbecue would be ideal for the beach. It left Regina wondering if the menu would consist of the typical hamburgers and hot dogs one would usually cook on a grill, or if Emma had thought of something else on her quest to impress her date.

Once her gaze had swept over the four tikki torches standing a few feet away from each corner of the table--their flickering flames fighting hard against each breeze that flowed toward them from the water--her eyes moved to what was nearly the center of the beach. A decently-sized circle had been created with a border of large rocks surrounding pieces of wood, sticks, leaves and other things that hinted that they'd be transforming into a bonfire once it was dark out. Regina's blue blanket was laid out nearby on the pebbles and sand, while a couple of pillows and beach towels sat on top.

"I thought pillows might be more comfortable than just lying with our heads on the ground like that one night. And I came prepared with towels for any swimming we do. Wouldn't want you to have to use your magic to dry us off again," Emma elaborated, when she was unable to read the expression Regina was staring at the blanket with.

"I must say, you haven't failed to impress," A smirk danced on Regina's lips but there was sincere appreciation evident in her eyes.

"There's more, but you'll have to wait until later for that," Emma stepped behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know. I'm very good at being persuasive," She whispered into Emma's ear, so there was no mistaking the seduction that flowed out as it heated the fair skin Regina's breath touched. "Perhaps, I could convince you to-"

"No way," A laugh erupted from Emma, cutting Regina off, and she pulled her head away from the brunette with a playful glare. "Nice try. I'm sure you could be very convincing, but tonight you're going to have to be patient."

Regina answered Emma with a frown that had barely been stopped from becoming a pout.

"Don't worry," Emma tried to ease away the look of dissatisfaction Regina shot at her. "You won't even notice; you'll be too busy enjoying everything else."

Regina settled back into Emma's embrace for a few moments, accepting her girlfriend's wishes to keep most of what she had planned for their date a mystery. She exhaled softly with a mix of resignation and contentment, her eyes roaming over the beach. They caught sight of the water flowing toward the shore and floated over to it, the small blue waves becoming tempting and inviting to her. "In that case," She pulled herself away from Emma. "Care to join me for a swim?"

"Actually," Emma reached out to take Regina's hand, stopping the other woman's movement to untie the top of her dress. "I have something to show you first."

"Oh?" Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a bit of a hike but worth it."

"Hike?" Regina's other eyebrow joined the one that had already risen to her forehead. "Emma, I'm wearing a dress and sandals."

"I promise it's nothing crazy. There's a short trail through the woods to those caves over there," Emma pushed her chin forward to direct Regina's gaze across from them, to the small cliffs that gradually rose out from the edge of the beach and toward the water, making up one of the brown and gray rocky barriers that helped to create the cove.

"Caves that it looks like I'll have to climb down to," Regina tried not to sound irritated, but there was no way she could completely mask the far-from-thrilled tone of her voice.

"It's really not that steep," Emma tried to assure her, having expected Regina's reaction. Not that having predicted her girlfriend's hesitation made it any less disappointing.

"Says the sheriff who's always working out."

"C'mon you're not  _that_ out of shape," Emma rolled her eyes at the lazy excuse. "You walk to the beach from your house; you swim; and don't forget, I'm now aware of how flexible you are…"

Instead of taking the bait and throwing back some kind of flirtation or retort to wipe the cocky smirk off of Emma's face, Regina decided not to give the other woman what she was asking for, and chose to ignore it, letting out an exasperated sigh. "And what is so important that I risk breaking an ankle to go down to some caves?"

There was a brief pause, before the green eyes leveled a pointed stare at her. "Me. I want to show you something."

Regina's eyes softened at that, which had Emma hurrying to add, "If I could bring it over here, I would, but I can't. It'll be worth it, I think. And you won't break an ankle."

Regina didn't raise her eyes to the caves again. They remained fixed on Emma's, while she battled the internal war taking place in her mind. A few minutes filled with the unyielding yet pleading way Emma's expression implored her, eventually had Regina breaking and caving with a groan. "Fine. For you," She relented, and Emma tried not to go too far in showing her excitement. Jumping and happy dances barely went over well with Regina when they were coming from Henry, so the blonde settled for a short kiss on the lips and a huge grin to convey her thanks. "But if I break my ankle, you're staying at my house and taking care of me until it heals."

Emma rolled her eyes and agreed to Regina's terms. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She couldn't help but laugh to herself about Regina's deal, though. Not only because she was almost positive that the other woman wouldn't break her ankle, but also because whether there was a deal or not, Emma would always be there to care for Regina when she needed her to. Obviously, she still needed to be convinced of that, and Emma knew she should never assume that Regina trusted her to be there. That meant that Emma would always show her that she was to be depended on and that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make sure Regina was happy.

Taking Regina's hand, Emma instinctively entwined their fingers. The subtle gesture didn't go unnoticed by the other woman, however, and Regina felt a flurry of warmth tickle her stomach and fill her heart. All of the little nuances, touches, kisses, and other displays of affection were becoming so natural for Emma to give, and as someone who had gone so long with such little contact, especially the kind that made her feel cherished and deeply connected to another person, Regina found herself still getting used to it and relishing in the feeling. No matter how fleeting a caress was or how brief a kiss might be, each one was significant and meaningful to the older woman. Because they came from Emma. Because the younger woman, who had learned to fear showing her vulnerability because feeling something for another person would always blow up in her face, fought past such fears to show Regina how much she mattered to her and that she really wanted them to have this.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand in return and her thumb wandered over the back of it.

Emma's eyes caught hers and a lopsided smile appeared on the blonde's face. It almost seemed like Emma was aware of what she had been thinking while they had walked across the beach to the foot of the trail that led to the caves.

"I'm sorry," Regina softly apologized.

Emma watched Regina quietly for a moment until her face became blank, and green eyes told the older woman the blonde was confused. "For?"

"Making a fuss about going to the caves."

Emma shook her head and smiled in understanding. "I get why you did."

"Still, I should trust your judgment."

"About time you realized that," Emma tossed back cheekily but quickly lost the cocky smirk that had crossed her lips. "If I thought you'd get hurt, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Regina's eyes flitted up to the top of the white birch trees in front of them, the leaves rustling against the blue sky. "I suppose I'm still not used to having someone who has such a deep regard for my feelings—for me."

"You're not the only one," She squeezed Regina's hand, and then, lifted it to her lips. "But we'll get there. To being able to believe it."

"We will," Regina offered her own assurance with a smile.

After another moment, a sheepish look appeared on Emma's face and she stepped backward, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "First mistake of the night. I forgot to grab my backpack. What I have to show you won't be as cool without a flashlight," She hurried to explain, as she tried and failed to stop the pink blush from heating her face. "Be right back."

"Emma," Regina called after the woman, who was almost halfway across the beach.

Hearing her name, Emma turned around and stopped. "What?"

"Don't worry, I still love you."

A wide smile spread across Emma's face and she shook her head. "Glad to hear it."

**Their Date TBC…**


	10. Show You Love: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to this story! Sorry for such a long delay. I promise I'm going to finish this though. There are only two chapters left and I have most of the next one complete, so I'm hoping to post the last updates over the next few weeks. To everyone who has stuck with me and to those who are continuing to read after recently finding this story—thank you! I hope you enjoy this update, which is the second part of their date and pretty fluffy. There will be one more chapter of their date after this one, since I decided to break it up because it was becoming too long and I wanted to post an update. Hope you enjoy! Let me know.
> 
> Also, in the third section of this update, there are some vague references to Emma's childhood and some unwanted physical contact that could be triggering but it's not terribly graphic or anything—just wanted to give anyone a heads up that might be unsettled by that, so you can skip over the part when she's talking about her former foster family.

They emerged from the trail through the trees, making their way onto the rocks that made up the top of the cave and the walls of the cliffs. So far, the journey out to the place that Emma felt was special enough to share with Regina on their date, wasn't too bad. On the contrary, Regina had relented a few minutes ago, admitting to Emma that she was actually enjoying the hike that had proven to be far less demanding and more peaceful than she'd thought it would be.

The forest was so beautiful and alive with all of the greenery and wildlife that was prevalent during Maine's summer. Different colored birds flew from tree to tree, some of them making their way down to puddles on the ground that were left from the rain they'd had the previous morning. Emma and Regina had watched them bathing and playing in the water--flapping their little wings and splashing around. There were also chipmunks and red squirrels that darted across the path, leaping onto logs and running across them, probably in search of food and friends. They'd even seen a few deer in the distance—two females making their way through the foliage with a fawn, who was keeping up surprisingly well, behind them.

Regina had been unable to contain her laughter when Emma turned to her and asked in a voice that was dead serious whether or not that was  _the_ Bambi, and if the doe he was with meant that his mother had, in fact, survived, unlike Disney claimed. Narrowing her eyes at Regina's amusement, Emma argued that it was a legitimate question:  _I never would've thought the Evil Queen was in Maine but here we are,_  which stopped Regina's fit of laughter long enough for her to roll her eyes at the blonde. Catching each other's eyes for a little too long, they both started laughing again at the exchange and the absurdity of their reality.

Standing on the rocky ledge and surveying the climb down to the caves, however, made Regina more leery of the second part of their excursion. Most of it would consist of walking carefully down some nature-made steps—somewhat steep and tricky but doable in her current attire—yet, she could tell that other spots would be more of a challenge.

"You'll be fine," Emma rested her hand on Regina's lower back. "Promise. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Regina leaned into her touch, still wary of making the descent, but the way Emma's fingers moved lightly up and down the fabric of her dress, made Regina feel safer and more confident that everything would be fine.

"I know," Regina's lips curved upward. "I won't let you fall either," She promised as they began to make their way to the caves.

Emma stretched her leg out until her foot met the gray rock below it. Then, she allowed her other foot to reach down as she pushed herself off the rock she'd been holding onto and landed on her feet. She turned to look up at the rocky ledges she and Regina had been carefully climbing down, to see Regina giving her a skeptical look, before she lowered herself to the rock Emma had just been standing on. When she found her balance and was safely on top of it, she searched for the best way to get down from where she was to where Emma was waiting for her a few feet below. A frown covered her lips as she called to Emma, "My legs are too short. Yours barely reached."

A hand shaded Emma's eyes as she squinted up at Regina, "Jump."

Whether Emma was kidding or not Regina couldn't tell, and huffed in exasperation. "Sandals, Emma," she reminded with a little irritation in her voice.

"I'll catch you."

Now she could see that Emma was only half-serious and she smirked down at the blonde. "As gallant as that is, Savior, I have a feeling we'd both end up falling."

Emma shook her head with a laugh, crossing her arms over her middle in an effort to gently challenge Regina. "And here I thought you were really starting to trust me," Emma sighed in disappointment, which would have been a believable, and maybe even successful way to guilt-trip Regina, if Emma wasn't currently fighting back a smile.

With a roll of her eyes, Regina grumbled, "Smartass," picking up on how Emma was teasing her. "I thought we'd already cleared this up; I trust you. What I don't trust is your balance when you're stumbling backwards from the force of me falling into your arms."

There was a look of mock hurt on Emma's face, while she pretended to think over Regina's reasoning. "You have a point. I guess as long as it's my balance you don't trust and not me, it's okay," A grin broke through the seriousness on her face.

With a shake of her head at the adorable ridiculousness of her girlfriend, Regina studied the rocks around her one more time, before giving up and crossing her arms. "So, how do you suppose I go about getting down there?"

"Uh," Emma bit her lip and looked over the rocks she had just climbed down from. After a moment she walked toward them. "Turn around," She twirled her finger in a circle, until the skeptical look on Regina's face could no longer be seen and her back was facing Emma, instead.

Regina glanced over her shoulder, peering down at Emma. "Now what?"

"I'm going to guide you down. Put your hands on this rock and lower your right foot to that really little ledge sticking out there," Emma instructed, and watched as Regina—with barely a look of defiance or objection—did what Emma suggested and lowered herself, cautiously making her way over the side of the boulder.

Regina was sure she looked ridiculous with one leg stretched out toward the ledge of the rock opposite the one she was on—that, luckily, just happened to be big enough to rest her sandal-clad food on—while her torso was pressed up against the other giant boulder that made up the lowest ledge of the cliffs. "Emma, I'm trying to trust you. Really. But I still don't think I can reach."

"Which is why I'm going to help you. If you'd be more patient, you'd have found that out," Emma chuckled, and brought her hands above her head, so that they settled on Regina's waist. "Now, bring your left foot down along this rock."

Emma felt Regina's hips shift toward her as Regina arched her back more and started to slowly climb down. "I've got you," she assured Regina, holding her tighter, when the other woman stiffened briefly. "Now, stretch your right leg out. I'm going to guide it down to where I'm standing."

They worked in sync—Regina's leg reaching down as far as it could go as Emma lifted her away from the rock. Then, Regina brought her other foot off the ledge it was on, using her hold on Emma's arms to steady herself, while Emma set her down.

"See?" Emma kissed Regina's temple, once she was standing firmly on the ground. "I have good balance. You made it down and I didn't drop you."

"Because I didn't jump from the top."

"And because we work well together."

"That we do," Regina agreed, and turned her head to look at Emma standing right behind her; her hands still resting on Regina's hips.

"And neither one of us twisted an ankle either," Emma boasted.

"Yet," Regina threw back with warning in her voice, but her face cracked with the smile she was trying not to show. She lifted her head to sweetly kiss Emma's lips with unspoken adoration and thanks.

"Come on," Emma took Regina's hand, stepping toward the fairly huge mouth of the cave; a dark opening under the uneven shelf of rocks. She pulled Regina along to the side and helped her walk across the rocky edge that led from where they were to the entrance.

The waves rose up and broke against the other rocks jutting out of the ocean and sitting parallel to them a few feet away, but the crashes weren't too powerful or threatening. The tide was still out far enough, which Emma had made sure to check beforehand, so that they wouldn't be in any danger of getting trapped or swept away.

Once they entered the cave, the rocky floor was more level and easier for both of them to navigate. However, the cave was still really dark, even with the early evening sunlight still shining in behind them. Emma stopped them, so she could pull the flashlight out of her bag and flick it on. The light slowly swept over the rock walls as Emma directed the flashlight from one side to the other. It was mostly smooth with a few jagged rocks here and there, similar to the cliffs outside. Of course the color of the rocks appeared darker in the shadows of the cave, but it was beautiful to Regina—somewhat forbidding, yet enchanting.

"I had no idea this was here," Regina said lowly.

Emma nudged her teasingly, "I thought you knew everything about Storybrooke."

"That's what I want people to think. But no, not everything," Regina confided and walked further into the cave with Emma.

"Well, I'm glad. That means I can still find cool things to surprise you with."

Regina chuckled with the warmth that filled her heart at the childlike excitement she heard come from Emma. "Perhaps. Although, I've discovered many things in thirty years."

Emma's lips curved into a crooked smirk. "Yet, you missed the awesome caves."

"It never occurred to me that I should risk my life climbing down cliffs," Regina countered, using her common sense as defense.

"See," Emma grinned, leading them more towards the middle of the cave. "You're lucky I came along, so you could have someone to take you on adventures."

"Lucky me," Regina hummed sarcastically, but gave Emma a genuine smile that contradicted her tone of voice. "Do you already have our next adventure planned?"

"That would be dinner and figuring out how to use the grill I borrowed from David."

"Knowing you, that could end up being more exciting and life-threatening than this cave."

" _But_ ," Emma lifted her finger to aid her in making her point. "Not as amazing as the anemones."

Regina's eyebrow rose in a mix of surprise and peaked curiosity. "Anemones?"

"Yeah, you know those things Nemo lives in? They're in the jellyfish family. Colorful, floaty, little tentacle things," Emma's mouth fell open when Regina's forehead crinkled as she clearly was trying to make sense of what Emma was saying. "Please, tell me you showed Henry  _Finding Nemo_. I was like twenty when it came out and was obsessed with it. Snuck into the movie theater six times to see it."

"Of course he saw  _Finding Nemo_ ," Regina grumbled. "He watched it over and over again from age three until age six. I almost threw the DVD away after the first week because I couldn't take that forgetful blue fish and her annoying short term memory loss."

"You didn't like Dory?" Emma's mouth dropped open in shock and offense at having the beloved character bashed. "But how—why?"

With a small groan, Regina rolled her eyes at how melodramatic Emma was being—not that there wasn't a part of her that was beginning to find this side of the other woman more and more endearing; something that Regina never would have foreseen. Still the strangely-adorable-offended expression on Emma's face suggested that Regina had actually insulted her and not the animated fish in a Pixar film, which left her to vent her explanation. "I was living in a town where people relived a similar day over and over, having no memory of who they were—who I'd known them as. I didn't need a fictional fish getting on my nerves because of similar reasons."

Emma stopped walking and faced Regina, her furrowed eyebrows causing the lines on her forehead to become more prominent. "I thought you wanted people to forget?"

"I did," Regina bowed her head and took a deep breath, before she met Emma's gaze again and continued, "But it also became tiresome for me when they didn't remember doing so many of the same things day after day. And I was the only one who remembered the other land. It was a nice change, but sometimes it could get…lonely."

"Until I came along," Emma broke the sudden somberness falling over Regina with a cocky smile.

"Yes, the insipid savior with your yellow Bug and red leather jacket. You definitely riled things up and made everything start to change."

Emma shrugged, her voice unapologetic, "Hey, you needed to meet your match."

"Mm, apparently in more ways than one."

"Apparently," Emma squeezed the hand she was holding, then, she tugged on it, so they both knelt down on the damp floor of the cave, sitting back on their heels.

Now that they had ventured toward the back, it was darker and cooler. Regina felt a shiver rush through her.

"Cold?" Emma wondered when she felt Regina's hand tremble in hers.

"Just a chill," Regina assured in the glow of the flashlight.

"Alright. If you're sure you don't want my arm around you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you're as insufferable as your father, dear."

"You're just being the tough, defensive queen," Emma laughed knowingly.

"Just show me the anemones," Regina sighed with a small, affectionate smile that would have betrayed her if they hadn't been in the dark.

Instead of listening to Regina, however, Emma scooted behind her and set the flashlight down, placing her warm hands on Regina's shoulders. "In a minute. I don't want you to be cold…or annoyed," Emma chuckled, sliding her hands up and down over Regina's bare shoulders, rubbing and massaging.

After a few moments, Regina let out a soft breath and leaned back into Emma, who lowered herself back down onto her heels and slipped her arms around Regina, holding her lightly but with a security that Regina naturally relaxed into. She breathed in the sweet smell of Regina's hair and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you," Regina murmured, turning her head and kissing the top of Emma's arm that was resting across hers. After not having said those words to anyone but Henry for so long, Regina still felt her heart quicken and her stomach flip, no matter how softly she uttered them. And no matter what past and present fears entered the back of her mind when they were spoken, she forced them away, not letting any of them have control over something as important to her as loving Emma was.

Emma returned the words silently with a kiss to the curve of Regina's neck. Then, she picked up the flashlight beside them and focused it down onto the large tidal pool a few inches in front of them.

The clear water came to life with the illumination. Some small fish that hadn't been carried back out to sea with the tide, swam around. There were also a few crabs hiding between rocks, trying not to be seen, and blending in with the grays and browns around them. Some green and maroon sea urchins were puffed out from where they were latched onto the rocked ledges. Even a pale orange starfish glided across the bottom of the pool, stopping every now and then, in order to make sure it was still invisible to anything that would see it as prey.

After admiring the captivating creatures, who were ones she'd seen throughout her time in Storybrooke, Regina's eyes left them to take in what Emma had brought her all the way to the caves to see. The anemones swayed in the water, adding to the colorful garden. They brought light and deeper pinks, greens, and purples to the vibrant pool. There were even some clear ones that glowed white with blue speckles lighting up their tentacles. They all reached out into the water, dancing weightlessly as their bottoms sat grounded along the rocks. As odd as they looked, they were still stunning and it made Regina's breath catch as she took it all in.

"Isn't it cool?" Emma wondered with a hint of excitement in her voice that reminded Regina of Henry.

"Beautiful."

Emma pressed the side of her head against Regina's as she leaned forward to see better.

"Look at them doing their thing and living in their own little world," Emma commented, observing the creatures before her. After a minute she added, "Like us on our beach."

 _Until the tide comes in,_ Regina thought but didn't say. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the moment.

"They'll still be here tomorrow. They're strong. They know how to stand their ground," Emma spoke softly, somehow having sensed what was running through Regina's mind.

"Like us," Regina finally agreed.

"Like us," Emma repeated, holding Regina tighter. "Always."

"Henry's going to want to see this," Regina interrupted the silent moment that passed between them.

"Too bad it's too cold for clownfish, he could have seen Nemo."

"Don't you mean  _found_ Nemo?"

"And you say I'm insufferable," Emma poked Regina's side, causing her to wriggle away with laughter.

"You are."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek, turning her face so she was gazing into the deep brown depths that still managed to glow with emotion in the dark. She leaned in and kissed Regina, their lips holding each other, until one of them moved to deepen it—neither were sure who the initiator was but both grew more passionate in their movements. From that moment, all they knew were the beats of their hearts speeding up and their breathing becoming more rapid, and soon, Regina was turned around, straddling one of Emma's bent legs, with her hands wrapped around Emma's neck, while Emma's hands weaved through her hair.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Regina spoke breathless and quietly when their lips finally pulled apart.

"You were the first person I thought of when I found it. I've been waiting to show you for over a week."

"It's amazing," Regina kissed Emma one more time before turning around and finding the spot she had been sitting in, leaning back into Emma's arms again. She lifted the flashlight and observed the creatures that made up the tidal pool. "They're so graceful and delicate."

"Kinda magical."

Regina smiled, "Yes."

* * *

The sound of five small splashes became one loud, giant splash that traveled from the water to Emma's ears, and caused the blonde to quickly lift her eyes from the grill they were staring at to see what the commotion coming from the water was all about. She watched Regina throw her hands up in frustration and whirl around, only to have her blazing brown eyes connect with Emma's questioning ones.

"One damn rock! How difficult is it to skip one damn rock?!" Regina huffed, taking long furious strides up the beach in Emma's direction with her hands on her hips—a display that reminded Emma of one of the pictures of the Evil Queen in Henry's book. Dissatisfied, furious, and powerful…

Regina flung her arm out in exasperation, her hand sweeping through the air. "With magic I could have every pebble on this beach skipping out to the horizon, but without it, I can't even throw one rock without it plopping into the bay a few feet away from me."

Regina snarled and Emma was almost anticipating an inevitable fireball to be chucked across the air, but the infuriated woman only collapsed onto the bench of the picnic table in her defeat, her head falling into her hands beside the grill that Emma had just covered.

After they'd returned safely from the anemone caves (without any broken ankles or other injuries), they'd relaxed by the water for a bit. Eventually, Emma's hands had become fidgety and she'd absentmindedly started skipping rocks while they had continued their conversation about places outside of Storybrooke that might be fun to visit if and when they got the chance to go. As their conversation turned into a small debate about how far into their relationship they should be before vacationing as a family or venturing off to weekend getaways together without Henry, Emma noticed the sun falling lower in the sky behind them and suggested that she start making dinner.

Apparently, Regina had been observant of Emma skipping rocks and had determinedly tried to as well. Unfortunately, all Emma had heard since the first rock was cast toward the water, were single splashes of rocks crashing into the bay and Regina's frustrated groans after she hadn't been successful with her first five attempts.

"No cheating with magic," Emma moved to stand behind Regina, her hands finding Regina's arms before tenderly sliding up to lightly squeeze the woman's shoulders. "I'm guessing you never learned how to skip rocks."

"What gave me away?" Regina jested and twisted her head, so she could look up at Emma.

"I don't know, you've been  _so_ subtle," Emma's sarcasm had them both cracking a smile. "Rock skipping not considered ladylike behavior in the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina shrugged a shoulder raising Emma's hand with it. "It was mostly not considered  _queen_ -like. Or at least according to my mother it wasn't."

"Of course," Emma sneered, angered but not surprised by the revelation, after learning how the controlling and manipulative, Cora, had been molding Regina into the queen she'd intended her to be from the day she was born.

"Luckily, she never found out that my father tried to teach me. Not that it mattered, since it was the same day she informed us that I was never to accompany him to the lake again. It wasn't proper for young ladies to swim or fish."

"That sucks."

Regina exhaled out of her nose, her fingers playing with some grains of sand that had collected on the table, rubbing the rough little circles over the wood. "I was almost eleven and she wanted me to focus more on etiquette and learning how to stand out to noblemen as a potential bride."

"You were just a kid," The statement from Emma held the opposing sound of an argument.

Regina hummed humorlessly. "Yes, well, in her mind I was a potential queen. And an insolent, disobedient girl who needed to grow up if I was ever going to be that queen."

Emma frowned. "But queens need to have fun, too."

A low rumble of laughter rose in the back of Regina's throat. "Of course you'd say that. You act more like a child at times than our son does."

"That means you're in luck."

Regina squinted up at Emma, deciding to take the bait and ask the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. "How so?"

"Spending time with me means you'll easily make up for all of the fun you missed out on back then," Emma explained and placed a kiss to Regina's head.

"I can't wait," Regina grumbled, but couldn't mask the fondness that warmed her chocolate eyes.

"Come on," She grinned slyly, and reached for Regina's hand that rested on the table. "You're finally going to learn how to skip rocks. It'll be my thanks for all of the magic lessons you've given me."

Regina shook her head, unsure if she had the patience and desire to deal with further failure, but stood up anyway, allowing Emma to link their fingers and lead her back to the edge of the water.

"Now," Emma said, bending down and picking up a flat, mostly gray rock that she held up to show Regina. "Usually, the flatter the better but pretty much any rock can be skipped. The thing to remember is that you're not throwing it. You want it to glide across the water, not fall into it. It's really all in the wrist."

Regina nodded after focusing on what Emma had been saying. There was a look of deep concentration on her face—her lips in a straight line and her eyebrows reaching toward one another. "Glide. Wrist. That sounds simple."

"You want to have a secure hold on it for some control, but also, light enough that you can easily release it."

Holding it with her fingers, Emma showed Regina the best way to grip it. Then, she held her arm out slightly away from her body. "All in the wrist," Emma repeated, carefully demonstrating the motion she was going to use, but without letting go of the rock. She showed Regina again; slower this time. Then, she pulled back and swiftly flicked her wrist, which had her fingers moving out with the same motion and the rock flying forward, hopping across the top of the bright blue water. "Your turn," Emma smiled with a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Magic is much easier to learn," Regina muttered, squatting down and scanning the grayish sand for a suitable rock.

Emma caught herself before she laughed at Regina's grousing, rushing to hide a chuckle behind her hand in case Regina was to glance up and catch her. She didn't want to have to explain that it wasn't that she found Regina's frustration amusing, but how entertaining and adorable she was with her scrunched up face and relentless determination.

"Will this do?" Regina stood up again, holding out her palm where a relatively flat, reddish-brown rock out was lying.

"Perfect," Emma smiled. She moved to stand behind Regina, taking the other woman's hand in her own and adjusting Regina's fingers around the rock. Her other hand sat on Regina's hip, steadying them as Emma moved toward her, so their bodies were just about touching. Then, Emma used their joined hands to pretend to skip the rock, taking Regina through the motions this time, instead of having her watch. Once Regina thought she was comfortable enough, Emma helped adjust her arm where it needed to be and took a step back, ensuring that Regina wouldn't accidentally hit her when it was time to pull her arm back. "Okay, go!"

With a movement that was probably more graceful than any of Emma's had been, Regina cast the rock out at the water, watching with a fixed expression as it hit the surface again and again, creating ripples and skipping pretty far out before it crashed a final time and disappeared.

"It skipped!" Regina spun around, grinning proudly—almost childlike—at Emma, and then, impulsively lunged herself toward her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her.

Emma was shocked since she was used to Regina always being so composed, and not the kind of person who would jump in the air with her victory. And she definitely was not someone who she expected to fly at her with a tackling embrace. Just as their lips met, Emma lost her footing and with wide eyes, they toppled onto the pebble-covered sand.

"Sorry," Regina looked down apologetically at the woman beneath her, biting her lower lip, until a smile broke out across her mouth and she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Shaking her head, Emma joined in, both of them crumbling into a fit of laughter that had them almost forgetting what was so funny in the first place.

"Can't breathe," Emma gasped out, wiping away the tears that had gathered under her closed eyes.

"The look…on…your face," Regina panted out between her laughs that were slowly dying out.

"My face? Should've seen yours," Emma poked her arm and reached up to push some of Regina's hair behind her ear in a small caress, which immediately sobered Regina as she caught the awe in Emma's eyes and noticed the way the woman studied her.

"What?" Regina breathed out, her face becoming more serious.

"You…laughing."

Regina lifted an eyebrow in question. "You've never seen me laugh before?"

"Not like that," Emma pressed their lips together softly. "You should do it more often."

"I think you should, too."

Regina's affectionate expression quickly twisted into something more devious, and it didn't take Emma long to catch on to what the former evil queen was thinking. The blonde's face became panicked right before Regina's fingers met her sides and began tickling her with some hesitation at first. But Emma's giggling protests, and the way she squirmed underneath Regina, made the brunette more confident; the tickles becoming more relentless, until Emma somehow managed to roll them over and she was tickling Regina. A startled cry came from Regina when she realized their new position, and soon, she erupted into the same sounds of laughter as Emma.

"Are tickle fights our thing now?" Emma asked through her gasps for breath, once both of their hands seemed to be getting tired and their movements were slowing. She saw how pink Regina's face was and knew hers must be just as flushed, so it was probably a good idea to stop.

Regina kept a straight face and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly as she answered, "I don't know. I was also deprived of pillow fights as a child. Perhaps, we should try that before we decide."

Emma panted out a breathy laugh. "In that case, I vote we try a water balloon fight, too."

"We didn't have those in the other world."

"Well then, it looks like Henry and I have plans with you tomorrow," Emma announced, rolling off of Regina and leaning her head in her hand, so she was able to keep their eye contact. "Water balloon fight. Your house. Every mayor, sheriff, and son for themselves."

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, regarding Emma with a look that told her she was crazy, then chuckled in spite of it. "I love you. Even when I think you're absurd."

"I'm not the one who started tickling her girlfriend," Emma reminded with a kiss to Regina's nose. "Henry and I will bring the balloons."

"As long as you fill them up at the loft. I won't allow you to flood my kitchen," Regina warned, making it clear there would be consequences if she caught her girlfriend and her son preparing the balloons in her house the next day.

"No water balloons in the mansion," Emma promised, and Regina kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

After giving Regina a small nod, Emma sat up and had the distinct smell of charcoal travel up her nose, reminding her that she'd left their food cooking on the grill. "I better go make sure I haven't burned our dinner."

"That's probably a good idea," Regina also sat up and pressed a quick kiss to Emma's lips. Then, she followed the blonde as she hurried back over to the grill.

* * *

Thankfully, their losing track of time with all of the rock skipping lessons and tickling, hadn't result in a ruined dinner. Actually, they'd concluded that the food Emma had been cooking still needed a few more minutes on the grill. Regina had peeked over Emma's shoulder when she lifted the black cover, exposing the kabobs beneath. The tips of the wooden sticks that held the pieces of chicken and different vegetables had been burned, but the food they held appeared to be cooking just right.

Regina's mouth watered at the delectable smell as Emma turned to explain to her how each piece of chicken on the kabobs had a different marinade or sauce. She hadn't been sure which one Regina would prefer, and Emma pretty much liked them all, so she'd figured this way they could try each of them: barbecue, orange, teriyaki, lemon pepper, Italian…Emma had even found some kind of apple marinade in Storybrooke's grocery store, which had amused her more than it had surprised her.

"I had some help with the rice," Emma pointed to a covered foil pan sitting in a larger foil tray that was being held over a flame by a silver rack. It was set on the large cooler the blonde had brought with her. "Ruby said it's Granny's secret recipe and one of her favorites."

"Ruby?" Regina questioned, implying that she was uneasy about Emma involving her in their, mostly, secret date.

"Yeah, I told her I offered to make dinner for us tonight," Emma's eyebrows knit together as she thought it over. "I think she was more surprised by you trusting me to serve edible food than us eating together."

That made Regina laugh. "Understandable. I'm quite surprised myself," she nudged Emma to let her know she didn't mean any harm.

"So yeah, the rice is Granny's, but the chicken's all me," Emma waved her hand over the grill. "When I was, I think thirteen, one of my foster parents was big on barbeques and he'd invite friends and neighbors over on the weekends. They had this huge pool, but the sixteen year old twin boys they also fostered liked to throw the younger kids in, and I wasn't exactly comfortable with my body at that point. Or with them touching me in the hand-me-down two-piece bathing suit from our foster parents' fifteen year old daughter. So, I helped with the grilling. He was actually an okay foster dad, maybe the best one I had. His wife was pretty great, too, and their daughter, Vanessa, was always nice. She never flaunted the whole  _biological kid_ thing around any of the foster kids."

Regina listened intently and watched as Emma focused on turning the kabobs over. The pause in the story had Regina asking the obvious question that came to mind with the fond way Emma was speaking of most of her former foster family. "They didn't want to adopt you?"

Emma covered the grill again, and turned around to face Regina. "It wasn't them. The adoption for the twins went through about a month after I moved in. One of them came home early from baseball practice one day and I was sitting by the pool with Vanessa wearing the hand-me-down bikini. He chased us around the pool—all in fun. But I got distracted by Vanessa jumping in, so when he caught me off-guard and scooped me up, well, like I said, I felt so insecure in a bathing suit. He was holding me when I wasn't okay with it, so I panicked and punched him."

"Good."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, I kind of made his nose bleed. Unintentionally. But it got me sent back, because apparently, adopted kids trump foster siblings, even when they're the ones who had been told on other occasions to leave Emma alone and not touch her if she's not comfortable with it. Me being there looked like it was going to cause too much of a disruption in the house."

"That's so wrong."

"Yeah, well…" Emma exhaled, and then, cringed when she realized the topic of conversation her explanation had turned into. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to darken our date with awful foster home talk."

Regina cast her eyes down, remorsefully, her fingers reaching out to find Emma's. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me—"

"Don't even go there," Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's, reminding her the past was in the past, and that she didn't blame Regina for the way she was forced to grow up.

"Fine, then I'll apologize for talking about my pathetic childhood and my mother earlier."

A sad smile crept onto Emma's face as she sighed, "I think it's time to open that bottle of wine I brought."

Regina squeezed the hand that was connected with hers. Their eyes met in understanding, and Emma reached out to wrap her arm around Regina's waist, bringing her closer.

"Just remember, I'll always listen," Regina hugged Emma back, hearing the "me too" Emma whispered into her hair, and then, she stepped away. "I'll get the wine."

"You'll be happy to know that I even went the extra mile and brought two plastic wine glasses for tonight," Emma told her with a half-serious smugness, not missing the traces of an impressed look on Regina's face, before she turned away and picked up the wine and bottle opener that were waiting on top of the cooler.

"Maybe you do have some class," Regina teased, opening the bottle and sensing Emma making up their plates behind her.

"You finally noticed," Emma quipped back, crossing Regina's path with their dinner as the brunette turned around with the two glasses filled with white wine and the bottle that contained the rest. She motioned with her arm for Regina to go first, while she focused on holding their plates.

After placing the wine glasses on the table, Regina sat down on the bench, while Emma set a plate filled with rice and two kabobs in front of her. She inhaled the savory smell, subconsciously licking her lips, and waited for her date to take a seat opposite her.

"Oh, the candle," Emma grumbled when she was almost sitting down, her one leg already under the table. She stood up again and used the lighter she'd brought along to light the tikki torches, to light the tea light.

Once she was finally seated, they both used their plastic silverware to take apart their kabobs and began eating. Regina wasn't sure what she'd expected in terms of how the food would taste, but the first bite exceeded any expectations she didn't even know she'd had. The chicken was juicy and tender, and the marinade only enhanced how good it was. The grilled vegetables had also been done just right, and Granny's rice somehow tasted better than any of the older woman's other recipes that Regina had had over the years. Even Emma moaned at the taste of her own cooking combined with the rice.

"I believe the grill in my garage is finally going to get some use," Regina remarked, filling her fork with her next mouthful of food.

Emma tilted her head. "That sounds like a compliment."

"It is. This is delicious."

A smile bloomed across Emma's face in relief, but the suspicion in her green eyes eventually became more dominant, so that she was staring pointedly at Regina. "It also sounds like I'm being put to work."

"Perhaps," Regina smiled coyly. "If you consider cooking to be work."

"More work than take-out from Granny's," Emma muttered, which had Regina shaking her head disapprovingly at the hint of laziness in the complaint. " _But_ I'd be happy to cook for my two favorite people once a week or something."

Emma having automatically included Henry and implying that she wanted to make family dinners—like the one they had at the diner last night—a regular thing, touched Regina and made a bright smile rise toward the gratitude in her eyes.

"Maybe I should search my cookbooks to find some other recipes that are also prepared on a grill."

Emma swallowed the food in her mouth and licked her lips, removing the sticky remnants of one of the sauces. "Sure, except you might want to help me out with those. Just to be safe."

"Of course," Regina agreed. "Although, I'd appreciate some help with the dishes in return."

"I think I can manage that," Emma accepted the compromise and sipped her wine. "Maybe I'll even help with those on the nights when you cook."

Regina's eyes fell to her plate and she focused on shoveling more rice onto her fork before she asked the question that was tugging at her, her voice dropping and her eyes floating back up to look directly into Emma's, "And how many nights a week will I be cooking for you?"

The question was somewhat flirtatious but Emma could hear the weight it held. How it could and, eventually,  _would_  lead to other important questions.

"I'll leave that up to you," Emma responded coyly. "But I guess it'll depend on how often you want to get take-out or go out."

"True. You and Henry should have some input, though. Especially when it comes to how many nights you'll both want the three of us to have dinner together."

"Okay," Emma nodded with an appreciative smile at the way Regina wanted to take their feelings into account as well, and make it a joint decision. Especially, since they would all be going through the adjustment of really coming together as a family. It had been a long time for both Emma and Regina in terms of including another adult in their dinner plans, and Henry would also need some time to get used to all of them being around each other more often, including spending most of his time with Regina again. Not that that seemed like it would be too much of an issue, if their interactions yesterday were anything to go by. "Sounds like we should take this one day at a time."

"I think that's a good idea," Regina concurred, realizing just as Emma had, that at this point, there couldn't be a specific number of days or definite plans for what would most likely become second nature and a routine, if all went well.

"But," Emma began, understanding that making their intentions clear couldn't hurt, and would offer the two of them the reassurance that they were both just as committed to this and had a similar idea of what they wanted. "Right now, I'm hoping to have dinner together multiple times a week."

"I like the sound of that," Regina smiled warmly.

"And once we tell Henry about us, maybe staying for dessert can be a thing."

"Just for dessert?" Regina wondered with a suggestive smirk, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, I wouldn't argue with occasional sleepovers in your comfortable bed," Emma admitted.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't, although I foresee them as being more than occasional."

Emma held Regina's gaze, which was as enticing as it was meaningful, and it just contributed to the desire percolating between them at the implications of their conversation. If there was one thing they'd both realized they wouldn't have to worry about in terms of their relationship, it was the physical aspects of it. Or at least the physical side of it wouldn't be an issue in so far as wanting to have sex with each other went. Finding time and privacy, however, could possibly pose a problem with Henry a bedroom away. But on the bright side, falling asleep and waking up next to each other in Regina's bed appealed to both of them just as much as the other bedroom activities they might not always be able to partake in did.

"You know, sleepovers also mean we can take turns making breakfast for each other," Emma added, after a few moments.

"They do," Regina agreed almost gleefully. "And my turn is first. I still owe you one, since you weren't able to stay last week."

"I can't wait."

Happy anticipation for the future bubbled within them as they resumed eating and enjoying their date. The hopefulness they shared filled them in a way that neither woman could remember ever experiencing before. There had suddenly come to be so much joy and promise in their lives, and although it should have warranted the warnings and apprehension that naturally crept up in both of them during moments like this, it didn't. Instead, a peacefulness and good feeling about what was to come, washed over them.

**Their date TBC...**


	11. Show You Love: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I know it's been a very long time, but I have an update for you and I'm definitely planning on finishing this within the next few weeks. I have the next chapter mostly done, and then, there will be an epilogue for anyone who's still interested in this fic. If you are, thank you so much for continuing to read.
> 
> Where we are in the story reminder: this is the final part of Emma and Regina's first date. They went to the caves and saw the anemones, came back to the beach and skipped rocks, then, ate dinner. Warning that the first half of this chapter is all sexy times and rated M, just so you know and the second half is fluffy SQ . Hope you enjoy!

Orange and pink hues streaked the sky, gradually fading into a smoky purple as the sun dipped lower and lower behind the trees that now hid the gleaming fiery ball from Regina's view. Her eyes followed the purplish tones above her until they met the darkening blue sky over the azure water that tumbled and crashed in little waves against the shore. Regina hummed a sigh of contentment as she walked over to Emma, who was still seated at the picnic table, but was now facing the water with her back leaning against the smooth wood.

The sight of the other woman brought Regina back to the days and months before Emma had first appeared on the beach—secret and hidden away from the rest of the town. She recalled the quiet aloneness she'd felt then that was sometimes more lonely than comforting, but still had always been a desired and needed escape. It amazed her how that had changed so suddenly. How Emma's presence and company had become the thing she wanted and needed here, and in her life in general. How there was now a sinking feeling within her when she imagined what her life would be like without the beautiful, challenging, bemusing, frustrating, compassionate woman sitting a few feet away. And how that small taste of uncomfortable emptiness that rose sourly to meet the back of her tongue, was all she needed in order to know that she never wanted Emma to not be in her life, if she could help it.

As she continued to observe the woman in front her, taking in the little things from the way the wind was gently playing with the wisps of her blonde hair, to the way she shifted her back against the edge of the table to find a more comfortable position, Regina's heart swelled and a warm feeling radiated throughout her body, curling in her fingers and toes and deep within her stomach. It rushed over the lurking doubts and waves of dread that had arisen with the hypothetical situation in her mind, and wiped all of it away.

Gratitude and a feeling of happy disbelief took its place instead, joining the realization that right now Emma was there, and more importantly, she wanted to be there. She wanted to share treasures with Regina like recently discovered anemone caves; and hints for successful rock skipping; and tickle or water balloon fights; and family dinners with Henry where they'd laugh and take pictures.

It all felt so scary and intimidating.

It all felt so simple and right.

It really was time to stop questioning how it had happened, and instead, believe that for once her good fortune wouldn't end with the rug being pulled out from under her or the other shoe dropping. Perhaps, this love would actually be the one she and Emma could always depend on and hold on to.

Regina's stomach flipped with the happiness dancing through her. As she slowly approached Emma, the other woman lifted her gaze from the water that was darkening with the contrast of the pink sunset, meeting the yearning and desire in the warm brown eyes staring down at her.

Emma's lips parted a bit with the need for Regina suddenly rushing through her again as she took in the silent but distinct intimation Regina looked to her with. No words were spoken as Regina stepped forward, softly caressing Emma's cheek before curling a finger under her chin and tilting Emma's head up to meet her descending lips. The kiss was soft and lingering; a whisper of longing and the intimacy Regina craved, which Emma echoed as she reciprocated. Eventually, Regina pulled back slowly, their lips coming away from each other little by little, the unhurried separation reverberating—almost tickling, throughout their skin.

"We never made  _us_ official," Regina reminded in a low voice, staring intensely into deep green eyes.

"Nope," Emma replied almost hypnotically, her voice breathier than usual.

"And we never picked up where we left off yesterday," Regina continued in a sultry voice, tipping her head, so that their noses and lips were just about brushing.

Emma reached out to find the curve of Regina's waist and brought her closer, the black hem of Regina's dress grazing the edge of the bench. "And where was that, exactly?"

A warm smile lifted Regina's lips and lit up her eyes, causing the heavy shadow of lust that had been present a moment ago to kindle with the love that briefly engulfed it. That emotion she saw in Regina made Emma's heart swell, and she ended up smiling back with the same feelings glowing in her eyes.

Steadying herself with the hand she placed on Emma's shoulder, Regina lifted one leg over the bench, and then, the other, lowering herself onto Emma's lap as the other woman's hands lightly guided Regina's hips as they came to straddle her. Leaning forward, Regina's lips met Emma's in another slow kiss that was more suggestive this time as their mouths parted just enough, so that Regina could take Emma's bottom lip between hers, sucking purposefully, before she pulled away with a gentle nip.

"I think I'll show you," She whispered into the barely existent space between them, feeling Emma shift slightly beneath her as her hands held Regina's hips more securely, anchoring her to her lap for the moment.

"Yeah," Emma encouraged in a quiet but eager voice, persuading Regina to continue with a kiss that made it easy for the former queen to slip her tongue teasingly into her girlfriend's mouth and take back control, causing Emma to moan with the sensual strokes and flicks Regina enticed her with. Instinctively, the blonde also tugged Regina's hips forward, bringing her further against her, and causing Regina to gasp against Emma's mouth at the unexpected sensation and even closer proximity.

When she finally decided to break free of Emma's lips, Regina nuzzled her nose with affection and tender appreciation, which earned her a look of question and protest, before it melted into a lazy smile. With a grin that mirrored Emma's, Regina conveyed the pure amount of joy and happiness Emma ignited within her, then, lowered her head to press her lips to Emma's neck, descending in a tedious trail to the curve at the end, where her tongue met the soft skin that rose with the other woman's collarbone. Emma shivered at the contact, and Regina took it as her cue to sweep her fingers across the goose bumps that dotted the shoulder they'd been sitting on.

Smiling in a way that was both mischievous and satisfied at Emma's body's reactions to her ministrations, Regina then dipped her head to kiss the rest of the skin that wasn't hidden underneath Emma's shirt. The familiar taste of Emma met her tongue again and she breathed her in, feeling the unique warmth, comfort, and scent of her lover filling her and quickening her heartbeat's steady rhythm.

Her fingers traveled to find the hem of Emma's tank top and she pulled it up and over her head, leaving the navy blue bikini top in place. Their lips found each other again, while Regina's fingers traced down Emma's sides and skimmed across the place where denim and skin came together.

Emma inhaled and shifted at her touch, groaning softly into Regina's mouth as the brunette's hips slid back a little.

Taking the sound Emma made as encouragement, Regina undid the button of Emma's shorts and pulled down the zipper, her hand finding its way inside the parted denim, and coming in contact with the top of Emma's bikini bottoms. She played with the elastic hem, ghosting her fingers beneath it, which caused Emma to wriggle her hips and arch her neck.

Lowering her head eagerly to Emma's breasts, Regina kissed around her bathing suit, sucking lightly on the soft skin here and there, before using her free hand to play with one breast as her mouth attended to the other. Emma whimpered when Regina impatiently pushed aside the material that was in her way, and lowered her mouth over one nipple as her thumb caressed the other one poking through the navy fabric.

The warmth and slickness of Regina's mouth and tongue sucking and swirling over Emma's skin that was already sensitive and thrumming with anticipation, drove Emma even crazier and clouded over everything in her mind, except the electric feelings Regina was eliciting with her ministrations. With her eyes still closed, Emma ran a hand desperately through the waves of Regina's hair, sliding her fingers into the thick layers before curling them around the back of Regina's head. She then, gently lifted it up to hers, their mouths instinctively joining together in a kiss that had them both parting their lips—their tongues meeting and the heat of their breaths colliding. Keeping one hand tangled in the locks of Regina's hair, she rested the other against the curve of Regina's neck. Their kisses became more languid, but were still filled with need as pleasure rippled through their bodies and set their skin on fire.

The simple sensation of Regina's hands slipping over Emma's breasts and back down her stomach made her whimper, and Regina smiled just after their lips came together again. Their eyes were closed and faces were flushed when Emma breathily whispered a tickling, "Touch me," against her lover's cheek.

Regina's own desire throbbed harder with Emma's quiet, pleading command, and she became overly conscious of where her hand laid over the toned plain of Emma's stomach and how it became taut when she moved her palm lower, making the blonde suck in a breath.

Shifting off of Emma, Regina moved to straddle the bench beside her, gently guiding Emma's shoulders so she would do the same, but facing away from Regina. Scooting up behind her, Regina ran her hands over Emma's shoulders and down her sides, kissing and grazing her teeth along Emma's left shoulder blade before carefully pulling her back, so that Emma rested against her. Turning her head to face Regina, Emma inched forward, and the brunette bent her head to meet the kiss the blonde was moving in for.

As they pulled apart, their eyes locked—filled with so many emotions that were as undefinable as they were understood by each other. Seeking out Regina's hand, the fingers on Emma's left hand found hers, linking them together and cementing their connection with a gentle squeeze. That alone, had a new burst of desire rushing through them along with the butterflies fluttering from their bellies to their hearts.

Deep green stayed connected with warm brown as Regina's right hand brushed over Emma's hip and dipped into her denim shorts, pushing aside the smooth material of the bathing suit that covered the small patch of Emma's damp curls and the slick heated skin Regina slid two fingers over. A soft cry came from Emma just as she sharply sucked in a shallow breath, her chest rising and falling when Regina stroked her, playing with Emma and teasing her with an ease that came even more naturally than the first time she had done this to Emma a week ago. It surprised her in the warmest and best way that she knew Emma so intimately and could easily sense how she was affecting her. There had been a time when she'd resigned herself to accepting that a connection like that with another person would never be something she'd experience, and such a connection only seemed to become even more lost to her, once hate had come to rule her actions. But now, here she was so many years later, loving and being loved by Emma; and all of that hopelessness and unhappiness was slowly fading and her heart was being healed by all of the good things that she'd thought were far beyond her reach.

Becoming lost in those thoughts, it wasn't until Regina registered Emma's other hand caressing her cheek, that she felt the heat behind her eyes and the wet trail her girlfriend's thumb wiped away from the lone tear that had trickled past her chin and onto Emma's chest. She might have felt embarrassed or defensive if anyone else had shared this moment with her, but Emma's hazy green eyes didn't look judgmental or concerned, only understanding. And if there was one person who could understand, it was Emma. In so many ways, they were the same. Two people who stopped believing they could ever have something so deep and meaningful with another person, after having been hurt by so many people and having their lives manipulated by so many different forces. And yet here they were, becoming more and more connected to someone who was like a kindred spirit; sharing an unexpected love and building a relationship and family with them, while finally having hope that it could last because of who they were sharing and building all of that with.

Their eyes stayed focused on one other's as Emma's hand fell away from Regina's face, and comfortingly stroked up and down the top of her leg a few times, until she brought it to meet Regina's hand that had stilled at her center. Emma's fingers joined Regina's, beginning the same movement along her folds that Regina had been doing before she'd stopped. The slower tempo Emma started with gradually picked up as the friction had Emma in need of more, and her hips bucked up into their joined hands.

Regina kept Emma's pace even after the other woman's hand fell away. And when Emma arched her head further back with the electrifying sensations flowing through her, Regina slipped a finger inside of her and felt the warm walls contract around her. Approval rumbled inside Emma's throat and tumbled from her mouth in moans and high mewls of pleasure, while she began to gently rock her hips in sync with Regina's movements. After Regina glided her finger in and out a few times, causing Emma to writhe against her with every thrust and curl, she added another, which had Emma crying out and panting harder.

Getting lost in her ecstasy, Emma lifted her hand to her breast, lazily massaging it and helping herself along. She felt all control slipping from her as the few "fucks" she managed to cry out faded into unintelligible sounds, once Regina began pressing and circling her thumb over her clit. It didn't take long before Emma stilled at the sensations thrumming within her, and she rode out her orgasm in Regina's arms.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma's damp hairline that was salty with the beads of sweat that had formed there. She held Emma and waited for her to open her eyes, watching her lashes slowly fluttering, before the emeralds hidden beneath their lids were revealed.

"Thank you," Emma said, nuzzling into Regina's neck and bringing both of their arms to hug her torso, after she had done her best to adjust her bikini top back into place.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the waves tumbling onto the sand and the gulls calling out to each other as they prepared to fly home to their nests for the night. There was an innate sense of peace that the two women felt, and it kept them from moving as Emma lazily traced a finger over Regina's arm and Regina placed a kiss every now and then into Emma's hair.

Once Emma felt her back protesting at their position, however, she groaned and sat up, not missing the reluctance that Regina's arms slowly fell away from her with.

"If you wanted to make it impossible for me to stand up, I think you did your job right," Emma chuckled lightly, surprised by how wobbly her legs still felt, even when she was still sitting down.

Regina smirked, "I suppose that makes both of us satisfied."

"More than satisfied," Emma complimented over her shoulder with a grin as she fixed her bikini bottoms and buttoned her shorts. "But-"

Emma paused as she carefully stood up, allowing her feet to adjust to her weight, before reaching out and tugging Regina up.

"But?"

Emma's hands rose to where Regina's dress tied behind her neck and undid the knot as Regina watched her with an amused, knowing look. She let the top of the dress fall, so it revealed the purple bathing suit the brunette was wearing, and then, tugged it the rest of the way over Regina's hips, so it fell to the ground. "I think you could be more satisfied," Emma finished her thought, hooking her arms behind Regina and resting their foreheads together.

Regina hummed, "I think you might be right."

With a suggestive smirk, Emma slid her hands down, lightly cupping Regina's ass as they met the fabric of Regina's bikini bottoms and she hooked her thumbs under the strings tied at the sides. "These are kind of in my way, though."

"Are they?" Regina teased, reciprocating the smirk Emma still had on her lips.

"For what I have in mind? Yeah."

"And what do you have in mind?" Regina practically whispered.

A smile broke through the look of desire on Emma's face. "I'll show you if you want."

Regina's body was already buzzing with need when she collapsed onto the blanket they'd stumbled over to. Emma followed suit and lowered herself so she was sitting on her knees. The brunette wasted no time in lying back with her legs bent and parted—an invitation that had Emma immediately crawling between them and chuckling as she looked down into Regina's eyes.

"Someone's impatient," Emma observed, receiving a glare that was less threatening and more petulant than usual.

A crouching Emma slid her hand up and down the smooth skin of Regina's leg and raised it onto her shoulder, then pressed a few kisses to the inside of Regina's thigh and to the center of Regina's purple bathing suit, causing Regina to let out a small gasp and subtly shift her body in expectation. Two of Emma's fingers then pulled the material to the side, uncovering Regina, before she slipped her hand under Regina's left hip and brought her up higher to meet her mouth. Emma took time to kiss the sensitive flesh with parted lips, and then, slid her tongue up between Regina's folds, drawing a circle around her clit, only to repeat the action a few more times. A moan erupted from Regina, and Emma could hear her breathing becoming heavier and erratic, before she glided her tongue up Regina's slit again.

"That…can't…uhhn…mm…comfortable," Regina panted out, her heavy eyes still able to register the awkward position Emma was in, so she forced her mind to not become completely foggy with the consuming feelings Emma was evoking in her as her tongue flicked against her opening a few times and swept over her again. "Your. Neck."

Emma could feel the way Regina's eyes were peering down at her, and she slowly lifted her head to meet the other woman's gaze. "Wha-?"

"Switch," Regina instructed, moving to free herself from Emma.

She lifted herself onto her knees and pointed to the pillows. "Better if you lie down."

Emma's brows furrowed in question, while she watched Regina wriggle out of her bathing suit bottoms, and then, point to the pillow again. With a shrug Emma laid down and within a few seconds Regina was crouching over her, kissing her deeply, before her knees were bent on either side of Emma's head and her hips were hovering over Emma's mouth instead. With no further questions, Emma's hands met Regina's waist and brought her lower, so she could run her tongue up to Regina's clit a few times, exciting her again, before she began to use her mouth expertly—alternating between using her tongue and her lips.

A hand ran through the top of Emma's hair, tugging lightly on the blonde strands as Regina steadied herself, her head automatically falling back when the strong sensations shot through her; rushing through every nerve and setting her skin on fire. She could feel Emma begin to work harder, moving her tongue against her in a way that was rough yet somehow tender, as she seemed to listen to Regina's sounds of pleasure and answered them in ways that resulted in more gasps and hair tugging. Instinctively, Regina began to move her hips to meet Emma's ministrations, creating more friction and helping Emma to access the spots that were most sensitive.

Every now and then, Emma glanced upward, taking in the contorted look on Regina's flushed face, the way she arched more and more backward, and how she swept a hand over her chest with her eyes almost all the way closed, her mouth opening and closing in pleasurable agony—a whimper or cry coming from her throat when it became too much.

Finally, after a strangled sounding "Em" made it past Regina's lips, Emma caught Regina's hips, stopping their movements and increasing the speed of her tongue as it moved against Regina. She glided her mouth over her, sucking harder and with more determination, before her tongue darted out again to swirl and tap quicker and quicker against its target.

At some point, Emma had pulled her legs up so that her knees were bent and supported Regina from where they lightly met the other woman's arched back. Regina's fingers dug into the flesh around one of the knees as she used her grasp on Emma's thigh to continue to keep herself angled above her lover. There were a few times where she had to remind herself not to fall too far backwards, no matter how good or powerful the feelings that rippled through her were, and was relieved when she sensed that Emma had slid her legs up right behind her. But that thought of safety lasted barely a second, since Regina's mind went back to being consumed by every electric pulse that rose from her core. More and more waves rushed through her, and soon, she didn't really know what sounds she was making or how she was going to take her next breath or…she froze as her body finally reached its peak and every part of her tensed, before she was riding out the eruption within her; her heart hammering, sex throbbing, and blood thrumming, until her breaths became deeper and steadier and she was able to focus on the world around her again.

Emma placed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, then helped guide Regina onto the blanket, so they were both lying on their sides and facing one another on the shared pillow. Without a word, Regina interlocked their fingers and pulled their hands up to her lips, peppering them with a few sweet, sloppy kisses as she continued to recover.

"Satisfied?" Emma wondered, once Regina looked to her with a flushed, intoxicated smile.

Regina's mouth caught Emma's in a lingering kiss that tasted like a mix of both of them. "For now," the brunette's lips twisted into a mischievous smirk as she pulled away. "But I'll always want more of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips, then, curled into her, resting her head on Emma's chest.

"That's good, because I want more of you, too, and don't really see that changing. Ever," Emma draped her arm over Regina's side, allowing the two of them to remain close and connected for a while longer.

* * *

 Stars glittered all across the dark sky. Some sat next to the quarter moon hanging above the water, while others twinkled above the cliffs and the trees. Emma stared up at them from her place on the beach, spinning slowly around to take in how many there were. The way they swept across the sky, creating a sparkling blanket above her with swirls of galaxies blended in, wasn't something she often took the time to notice, but on the beach at night the sky seemed to hang even heavier and glow brighter as if it was begging for someone to notice it. And it was beautiful to her: the mystery and the endlessness and the lights that lived on and on. It was something she could never really appreciate when she was living in cities where the lights drowned out most of the stars. But since she'd move to Storybrooke, the night sky had always caught her eye and she still wasn't completely used to being able to see all of the vast details painted across it. She filled her lungs with a deep breath of air that had more of a chill to it, now that the sun had completely gone down, and continued to gaze up until her neck became tired of the odd angle.

Remembering what she had walked over to the cooler for before she'd gotten distracted by the sky, she opened it and retrieved the small chocolate cake from inside, along with two forks and two bottles of water. Then, she went back to the blanket that sat beside the bonfire she'd started several minutes ago, after Regina had decided to go for a swim. The fire had really been more of an excuse to get out of joining Regina in the water that was just as cold as it had been yesterday. Not that she hadn't initially wanted to go for a swim, too. Actually, Emma had walked with Regina to the edge of the bay with every intention of going in, until the water met her toes and shocked her with its unpleasant temperature. A shiver had shot through her and that was when she'd quickly fumbled for a reason not to go in, catching sight of the circle of stones on the beach with no fire in the middle. She'd ended up convincing Regina that it was more important for her to stay on the beach and start a fire, so that she wouldn't freeze to death when she came out. Of course, it was obvious that Regina had seen right through Emma's panic and the bonfire excuse, even though, she'd ended up playing along and smiled appreciatively at the offer of warmth. The other woman had even brought up the point that it would give them more light as the darkness continued creeping in from the horizon, before she'd waded into the bay and left Emma to start the fire.

Now, Emma watched the shadowy blur that she knew was Regina, swimming and floating in the dark, peaceful water beneath the soft glow from the moon and the stars. All that accompanied the other woman were the gentle waves that Emma could hear lapping at the shore and the boat lights that flickered out in the distance. Every now and then, Emma would hear Regina's feet kicking the water in a few loud splashes, but then, silence would try to take over again, only being defeated by the hum of the crickets chirping in the woods and the crackling of the fire beside her.

The smell of the chocolate cake that she'd been trying to ignore from its spot next to her, traveled up her nose and Emma breathed it in, hoping Regina would join her again soon. She considered eating some of it by herself, but then, Regina wouldn't see the product of all of her hard work (well, mostly Ruby's hard work) and she also didn't want to seem like a little kid with no control over their sweet tooth.

Just as she was eyeing the cake again, she heard Regina making her way out of the water, so she jumped up and hurried over to her with a towel. She could already see the goose bumps forming on Regina's skin as she wrapped it around her shoulders and ran her hands over her girlfriend's arms to warm her up.

"Thanks," Regina leaned into her as Emma curled her arm around the other woman and they walked up the beach together.

"It's warm by the fire," Emma tugged her closer after she felt Regina shiver. "I brought an extra hoodie, too, if you want to put it on. Didn't think of sweatpants, though."

"Long sleeves would be nice," Regina nodded and stood close to the dancing orange flames, feeling their warmth flowing toward her, while she waited for Emma to come back with the sweatshirt.

When she returned, Emma was already in the process of unzipping it, before she stopped next to Regina and held it open for her. With a grateful quirk of her lips, Regina finished drying the top half of her body off and tossed the towel onto the sand, so she could remove her soaked bikini top and quickly slide into the warm sweatshirt.

Once she had the hoodie on and zipped up, Emma's arms came to encircle her, hugging Regina from behind and breathing in the fruity smell of Regina's hair, which had become mixed with the smell of the breeze from the ocean.

"Better?" Emma wondered, and Regina turned in her arms.

"Much," She hugged Emma back with a contented smile on her face.

"Too bad I don't have any pants for you," Emma said, as her hands trailed down to Regina's hips and the damp material of Regina's bathing suit. "I didn't expect either of us to go swimming at night."

"I'll wear my dress as a long skirt. It'll be fine," Regina pecked her lips tenderly.

"And I have chocolate cake to distract you from any uncomfortableness," Emma motioned to the dessert that was just enough for two and still sitting temptingly on the blanket.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You baked a cake?"

A chortle came from Emma, who shook her head, knowing how surprising it would have been if she had made the cake by herself. "I had a little help from Ruby with this, too. It's called Double Chocolate Dream or something like that on Granny's menu."

A bright smile lit Regina's face, "My favorite."

"She didn't tell me that," Emma mumbled, following Regina over to their dessert.

"I doubt she knows. I only order it once or twice a year, on the rare occasion when I feel the need to order a piece of cake at Granny's. She  _does_  know I like chocolate, however," Regina's expression became smug with the look she cast back at Emma before she sat down on the blanket in front of the fire that jumped and crackled in front of them.

"Oh, really? And how does she know that?" Emma frowned and crossed her arms in expectation, indicating her piquing curiosity that was only half serious. It wasn't easy keeping a straight face as she sat down near Regina, however, since she wasn't really insecure or worried about her girlfriend's answer, and so, she bit her lip to stop herself from ruining wherever their banter was going.

"Do I sense some jealousy, Miss Swan?" Regina quirked an eyebrow, her eyes dancing with the teasing question.

"Should I be?" Emma responded with a question of her own.

A soft chuckle erupted from Regina's throat as she caught sight of the challenge in Emma's eyes. "What do you think?" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emma's mouth, not rushing in the way she pulled away.

"I think," Emma licked her lips as she opened her eyes again. "You need to not convince me that you taste better than the cake."

"How can you compare when you haven't even tried it yet?" Regina laughed.

"Some things you just know," Emma shrugged a shoulder and picked up one of the forks.

"Ah, I see," Regina accepted Emma's reasoning that she knew was based solely on instinct and was far from tangible. "And what are some of those  _things you just know_ , if you don't mind me asking? Other than my kisses being more enjoyable than cake, that is."

"This sounds like the part of the date where I come up with some romantic answer that takes your breath away."

"Perhaps. Although from you, I wouldn't be surprised to hear that you just knew today was the right day to have grilled cheese for lunch."

With a laugh and shake of her head, Emma handed Regina a fork. "Every day is the right day for grilled cheese. And I can't believe that you doubt my ability to be romantic after this whole date thing."

"I never said you couldn't be romantic, I only said that I wouldn't be surprised to get a response from you that wasn't," Regina clarified.

"That's…"

"Accurate," Regina supplied.

"Yeah," Emma conceded, unabashedly.

Deciding it was time to start eating the cake, Emma brought a forkful of the fudgy dessert to her mouth, but decided to change the fork's direction and pushed it toward Regina instead. There was a small glare mixed with confusion in Regina's eyes, but she gave in and allowed Emma to feed her anyway.

"Mmm," Regina hummed as her senses filled with the cake that was just the right amount of sweet and chocolate. It was light and gooey and perfect. "You and Ruby did a good job. We'll have to get you to practice your baking skills again. Henry likes chocolate cake."

"Henry likes anything that can be found in the desserts section of a menu," Emma chuckled, picturing their son digging into his ice cream sundae during their dinner the night before. "I feel like I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the kitchen with you thanks to this date."

"Don't worry, I won't force you," Regina smiled and dug her fork into the cake, lifting it in Emma's direction only to receive a look that was just as questioning and disbelieving as the one Regina had sent her a few moments ago. "Don't stare at me like that. You fed me first."

"I wanted you to have the first bite," Emma grumbled in explanation, eating the cake off of Regina's fork. "I know you're capable of feeding yourself."

"I'm glad to hear that," Regina rolled her eyes, before an amused smile appeared on her face to cover her half-hearted annoyance. After a minute, she interrupted the quiet between them with a soft request that was somewhat shy, "I'd like another bite."

The intensity in the way Regina silently implored her to follow through was met with an affectionate eye-roll from Emma, who barely wasted any time in filling her fork with more cake and feeding it to her date, after the hopeful way Regina's bright brown eyes had been staring at her.

"Do you want more?" Regina questioned Emma when there was no more cake in her mouth.

For a long moment, Emma could only stare at Regina with what she guessed had to be the most adoring look in her eyes and the cheesiest grin sitting across her lips, because everything suddenly hit her and she felt so lucky. She and Regina had found each other and become a couple. Their date had been amazing. Whatever this was between them felt as real, but also, as magical as it could possibly get. And now, Regina was offering to feed her another bite of cake in a moment that was filled with just the two of them enjoying each other's company; no expectations, stress, demons, or masks present to overshadow it. All that was there was the woman she had come to love and their dessert that ended up being the perfect addition to the end of their incredible evening together. "Yeah, sure," the blonde finally answered with a scratchiness to her voice, accepting the cake Regina offered her with a warm smile that seemed heavy but not forced.

Regina perceived the emotion present in Emma, her eyes slowly raking up and down Emma's face, trying to read her and figure out what the reason behind it was.

"What?" Emma wondered, once she'd swallowed her cake, unsure of whether she liked the scrutiny she felt from Regina's staring or whether it was intimidating her.

There was a flicker of discomfort in Regina at being called out by Emma for the way she was analyzing her, but it disappeared quickly as her curiosity took over again. "Is everything all right?"

Emma's forehead briefly creased in response to the small hint of worry in Regina's question, but then, a grin lit up her face once more and she covered Regina's hand with hers. "I'm just happy."

Regina relaxed with Emma's explanation, her eyes twinkling with her own happiness and understanding as she squeezed the hand that was holding hers. "Me too."

"Does that mean chances are good for a second date?" Emma asked, starting to pull away from the kiss they shared.

"I'd say more than good," Regina nuzzled Emma's nose with her own, then decided to tease, "But I believe I'll wait to confirm until after I see the damage from the havoc of that water balloon fight you're planning to have at my house tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Emma went along with it, wrapping her arm around Regina, who easily cuddled into her side.

The fire continued to crackle, the yellow and orange flames leaping and dancing together, tossing a small ember down into the small blue flames inside them every once in a while. It burned on and on, emitting a mesmerizing glow that was full of life at its heart. Sitting there, Emma and Regina lost themselves in it, focused only on the comfortable warmth that radiated from it and each other. Now and then, one of them would say something that would result in small talk or a short conversation, but they were mostly enjoying the comfortable silence.

At some point, they shifted onto the blanket and the pillow, Regina lying in Emma's arms, the two of them facing the fire together. It soothed them almost to the point of sleep. Eventually, the cool breeze and hum of the tumbling waves pushed them further along. It wasn't long before Regina could feel Emma's chest rising and falling against her in deeper breaths. She forced her heavy eyes open.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" She answered groggily.

"Want me to poof you home?"

"With you," Emma mumbled sleepily, shifting closer to her.

The reply tugged at Regina's heart. She knew Emma had brought up going home with her earlier, but the implied reason behind it had been for sex, not just for sleep. Now, though, it would only be to get ready for bed and fall back into each other's arms for the night. Regina knew that she wouldn't have wanted their date to end any other way, and it touched her that Emma seemed to feel the same way. She turned in Emma's embrace and looked up at the pale features of the younger woman's face. Shadows swept over her but Emma appeared relaxed, happy, and beautiful. Trying not to disturb her, Regina tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

"Alright," She agreed, kissing her cheek lightly.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina put the fire out, as well as, the tikki torches that were still lit. Then, in a swirl of purple, she poofed them both home to her bedroom.


	12. Our Date Nights and Water Balloon Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Friday! First, I wanted to say thank you and let you all know how much I appreciate the continued interest in this fic! Thank you for the follows and favorites, and I’m very grateful to everyone who has taken time to write a review. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I know there were people who wanted to see the water balloon fight and I felt like a scene with Mary Margaret was needed, so I took some extra time and wrote this (really long) update. I hope you enjoy it! It’s really a lot of fluff and the third flashback (third set of italics) has a smut warning.  
> I’ve had the last chapter written for a couple weeks, so I’m just working on editing that, which means it shouldn’t take me that long to post it. Following that will be an epilogue, and then, this story will be complete! Thanks again to all of you! Please, let me know what you think.

"Hey," Emma greeted from behind Regina, approaching the woman who was seated at the wooden picnic table and facing the bay.

It had been a beautiful day, and Regina had called Emma to ask her if she would meet her at their beach before their date, instead of at Regina's office the way they had planned. One look outside a few minutes before it had been time for her lunch break, and Regina had known she didn't want to spend any more of her day inside Town Hall. Luckily, there were no more scheduled meetings for her and paperwork could be accomplished elsewhere. So, once Emma had agreed to the altered plan, Regina had collected everything she'd needed to get her work done, and had left to spend the remaining hours of her workday at the beach.

Now, she turned to smile at Emma over her shoulder, meeting her in the kiss Emma bent her head for, before she took a seat beside Regina. "I dropped Henry off at Archie's. Sounded like they were both hungry, so I gave the okay for them to have an informal therapy session at Granny's. I made sure Archie got that Henry was only allowed to have either a milkshake  _or_ cake after dinner, so there wouldn't be a repeat of that time he convinced Ruby to let him have both."

Closing the folder in front of her, Regina nodded, "Good. Thank you."

"He said he'd walk him home to the loft afterwards."

"And your parents were okay with keeping an eye on him again?"

"Yeah," Emma told her truthfully, running a hand over Regina's back in slow circles. "It's been a week since they watched him during our last date. I think Mary Margaret was ready to insist after I said they didn't have to."

Regina rolled her eyes, but chuckled in spite of it. "Sometimes I think your mother is happier about our being together than we are."

"I'm pretty sure she is, too," Emma bit her lip, recalling what her mother had said to her the night before.

_Emma and Henry had just finished reading another chapter of the book they were halfway through, before she'd tucked him in for the night. He'd been tired after another active day at Storybrooke's summer camp, and a busy evening of grocery shopping and cooking dinner with his moms. Unlike her eleven year old son, though, Emma was actually still wide awake—or what she considered being wide awake for herself at nine o'clock on a weeknight these days. She blamed it on the coffee David had convinced her to have around three when she was beginning to fade while taking care of some paperwork at the sheriff's station. Not expecting to be able to fall asleep anytime in the next two or three hours, Emma poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a couple of the fresh baked cookies Mary Margaret had made that day._

_Feeling her mother's eyes on her from where Mary Margaret was standing near the sink, Emma was about to ask if something was the matter, until she remembered that she hadn't asked if her mom was able to keep an eye on Henry the following evening during the date Emma had scheduled with Regina._

" _Are you busy tomorrow night?" Emma asked, pulling the refrigerator door open and placing the container of milk back in the spot where she'd gotten it from._

" _No, why?" Mary Margaret wondered (concentrating on wiping the counter with a sponge), even though, Emma had a feeling she could guess why she had brought it up in the first place._

" _Regina," Emma met her mother's eyes, seeing the understanding there, and as expected, there was no need to say another word._

" _Of course we'll watch him," Mary Margaret assured with a bit too much enthusiasm. "It's really no problem."_

" _Great."_

" _Any time you need us to watch Henry, let us know," Mary Margaret smiled, stopping briefly as she moved busily around the kitchen, cleaning up after her dinner with David. Emma and Henry had spent the evening with Regina and had eaten at her house, which was still taking some getting used to on Mary Margaret's part, if the giant container of leftover pasta was anything to go by. "You and Regina having time alone together is important, too."_

" _Thanks, Mom," Emma returned her smile appreciatively, hopping up on one of the stools by the island._

" _When I went to see her last week, after the two of you let your father and I know that you're together, I told her the same thing," Mary Margaret revealed, drying off another one of the clean dishes she was putting away. "Besides, it's only been about four weeks. This is still new for both of you. I'm sure there's a lot you're learning about each other."_

_Emma nodded from where she was leaning against the kitchen island, chewing a piece of the homemade chocolate chip cookie she'd just placed in her mouth. "We're a lot alike," She commented vaguely, before taking a couple sips of her milk. After which, the thoughts flooding her mind just seemed to spill out. "But we're different, too. I feel like we find out something new about each other every time we're together. But it's also like whatever we find out makes tons of sense. Yet, she still constantly surprises me."_

_Realizing she was rambling, Emma cringed and felt the heat glowing in her cheeks. Not only was she sounding like a love-sick teenager, but she was talking to her mother about Regina. In moments like this—which had only happened a few other times with her mother—Emma felt her walls crumble almost uncontrollably and the mask of detachment she put on to protect herself, always managed to slip away. That seemed to be true most of the time when it came to discussions revolving around Regina, but now, it was happening more often in front of Mary Margaret. She just wasn't sure how to talk with and act around her mother; especially, when her mom happened to be almost the same age as she was._

_Sometimes, she wished Mary Margaret was still only her friend, so conversations like this wouldn't end up feeling embarrassing or weird. On the other hand, she'd spent her whole life wishing for a mother to confide in about things like this. She'd just never thought that she'd have to wait until she was almost thirty, when gushing to her mother about her beautiful, amazing, hot, maddening, perfectly imperfect girlfriend—who had captured her heart and deserved to hold it—made her feel uncomfortably young._

_A warm smile spread across Mary Margaret's face and she leveled her eyes knowingly at Emma. "She's a special person. So are you," She said honestly, the sincerity and care in her eyes reminding Emma that she and Regina were two of the people in the world who meant the most to her mother, and that Mary Margaret knew both of them pretty well._

" _You're not so bad either," Emma grinned, finishing the last of her cookie. "And you really know how to bake."_

_It had been a little rocky last month, after everything had happened, and Emma had taken a long time in catching on to the way Mary Margaret had been trying to give Emma and Regina space to work through everything. Emma should have believed that something else was going on and Mary Margaret hadn't been trying to cause more problems, but she had been so caught up in dealing with Neal's death, her deepening feelings for Regina, and Henry pulling away from Regina, that she wasn't able to see Mary Margaret's actions for what they were. However, Emma and her mother had begun to bond again, once everything had been cleared up, and especially, since she and Regina had opened up to her parents about being together. The Charmings had been surprisingly accepting of their relationship, and Emma was so grateful for that._

_Telling Mary Margaret and David that they were together had also prompted her mother to talk to Regina. Emma hadn't received all of the details—and she hadn't been looking for them, since as long as her mother and girlfriend were on mostly good terms she didn't care. All she had learned from her separate conversations with both women, was that there had been a lot of pent up feelings that had come out, which had resulted in numerous tearful apologies on both ends. And that there had also been an acknowledgment of the dysfunctional family they already were and how they both wanted a chance to build a stronger bond, and hopefully, a real friendship._

" _Emma," Mary Margaret put down the towel she was holding and walked around to where Emma was, taking both of her hands. "If you ever need to talk about anything…parenting Henry, how in love you are with Regina, something else in your life—it doesn't have to be awkward. I'm here whenever you need me."_

" _Thanks," Emma squeezed one of her hands, before she let Mary Margaret wrap her arms around her in a hug that she returned quicker and more easily than she ever had before. Maybe she was an adult, but she finally had a mother and a family who loved her, and that was something she wasn't going to take for granted. The more time she spent with all of them, had her learning more and more that it was okay to cherish them and show them how much she cared. "Love you."_

_Feeling the way Mary Margaret's chin quivered against her shoulder, it didn't surprise Emma to find her mother wiping the tears away that had slipped down her cheeks, as she let go of Emma after holding her a little tighter._

" _I love you, too," Mary Margaret replied, before giving a short laugh at the emotional moment they'd gotten caught up in; her eyes still watery and cheeks red. "I'm also here if you need to vent. Regina's…"_

" _A lot?"_

" _Mm," Mary Margaret nodded with a chuckle. "That's one word for her. But don't think I didn't offer the same to her when I went to see her last week. You're not exactly a walk in the park either."_

_The smirk that Emma received was only half-teasing._

_She looked slightly offended at her mom's jabbing, until she sighed, and sheepishly admitted, "I know."_

" _Don't worry," Mary Margaret patted her shoulder. "We still love you, anyway."_

_Emma snorted, covering up how much the quip really meant, even if she was sure Mary Margaret could see it in her eyes._

" _So, will you be back tomorrow night or should I make sure Henry wakes up in time for one of his last days of summer camp on Wednesday?"_

_Emma felt the rush of pink to her cheeks again, easily catching on to what Mary Margaret was hinting at. "I'll be back by eleven," She answered meekly. "But if David doesn't mind reading with him, that would be great."_

" _Eleven? That seems kind of early, considering you haven't seen Regina in a week."_

_Emma frowned, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I just saw her an hour ago."_

_Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look. "I meant alone."_

_Emma grimaced at her mother's implication. "I can't. Talking about sex with you," She groaned. "That's still awkward."_

" _We used to."_

_Emma kept her voice gentle but firm, trying to make her point without seeming rude or too cold. "You weren't my mom, then."_

" _Okay, fine," Mary Margaret conceded, her eyes warm and understanding, even if the way her lips twitched up was meant to be teasing. "I'll try not to mention it again. Just—see how things go with Regina? I'll make sure Henry is awake by eight, whether you're here or not."_

" _I need to be back before he wakes up. He doesn't know, remember?"_

" _I'll say you called and said you had a little too much to drink, and that you didn't think you should drive back," Mary Margaret offered conspiratorially. "Who knows? It could end up being somewhat true."_

" _My son is going to think I drink too much," Emma rubbed a hand over her reddening face. "And my mother is trying to get me laid."_

" _I'm trying to be considerate toward my daughter and her girlfriend. You should be able to enjoy yourselves when you can, without having to hurry back after every date," Mary Margaret said emphatically, shooting a look at Emma that told her not to argue. "I'll make sure he's out the door by eight-thirty."_

" _I owe you," Emma smiled gratefully._

" _Just a thank you is fine," Mary Margaret told her, going back to drying off the dishes._

"Do I even want to know what she said?" Regina asked after a moment, reading the slight look of mortification on Emma's face.

"Probably not," Emma admitted. "But in a way it was…thoughtful?"

"Thoughtful?"

"She's covering for me, so I can stay over tonight," Emma told her. "She insisted. She knows it's been a week…"

Regina's mouth slowly fell open and she blinked a few times, before she managed to clear her throat. "It hasn't been a week."

Emma grumbled, "I didn't tell her that."

"Although, a quickie in my office during your lunch break is really just a tease."

"It really is," Emma pouted, placing a hand over Regina's thigh.

Regina saw the desire filling Emma's eyes, and leaned in, kissing her deeply. With a moan, Emma threaded her fingers into Regina's hair, tugging gently, as she pulled her into her some more.

"Thank your mother for me," Regina said breathily, her eyes still closed, once their lips had parted but they still remained close. Relishing in the static that charged their bodies' and clung to the thick tension between them, she nuzzled Emma's nose with hers.

Smiling lazily, Emma's eyes slowly opened to meet Regina's. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"She's earned my respect with this," Regina smirked, pulling further away, so she could gather all of her folders and pens. "Things change."

"They do," Emma concurred, reaching out for the folders in front of her and helping Regina put them in order. "I never thought I'd have a family. Or that I'd be dating you. Or that Henry would be in my life," Emma reflected about how different everything was now from how it had been, even just last month. "And if anyone had told me a year ago that I'd be having water balloon fights with Mayor Mills in the future, I think I would have laughed in their face."

Regina chortled, remembering the fun they'd had with Henry during their water balloon fight a month ago. "Maybe. However, I am glad that we were laughing with each other, instead."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, standing up and looping her arm around Regina's waist as they walked towards the woods to leave the beach.

_"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret questioned Emma and Henry as he handed Emma another balloon he had just finished filling with water in the loft's bathroom sink._

_She tied the green balloon and placed it in the cooler in the bathtub._

_"Making water balloons," Emma answered flatly, thinking it was obvious._

_Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I see that. Why are you making water balloons?"_

_"For a water balloon fight," Henry informed her, turning his head to look at his grandmother. "Emma and my mom were talking, and Mom said we could have one today."_

_There was no masking her surprise as Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up into her forehead and she leaned a hand against the frame of the bathroom door. "Regina wants to have a water balloon fight?"_

_Emma shook her head with a laugh at Mary Margaret's reaction, reaching out to take the blue balloon Henry was handing her. "She's never had one," Emma focused on tying the balloon in her hands. "And I'm very convincing."_

_"Besides," Emma glanced up at her from where she was seated on top of the closed toilet. "It's going to be fun. Henry and I haven't had one yet either."_

_Mary Margaret smiled at that. "I'm sure it will be."_

_She watched them for a few moments, eyeing Henry who carefully filled up another balloon and held it out to Emma. "Why didn't you fill them up at her house?"_

_Emma snorted, lightly dropping a red balloon on top of the others. "Let's just say, I've never met the Evil Queen and I never want to."_

_"Same here," Henry agreed. "My shirt's already soaked," Henry shifted, so Mary Margaret could see how his shirt was clinging to his belly where there was a large stain from the water seeping into it. Her eyes wandered over to the edge of the sink, where she could now see the water that was dripping down and splashing onto the floor._

_"Don't worry, we'll clean it up," Emma promised, seeing the way her mother's eyes widened. "We had a small mishap when we first started filling them."_

_Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, also seeing the decent sized puddle under the sink. "Regina would have killed you."_

_"Yep," Emma smirked as she tied the last balloon and stood up. "Okay, kid, change your shirt, while I mop this up, so we can get over to your mom's."_

_"Okay!" Henry hurried out of the bathroom, leaving his mother and grandmother alone._

_Mary Margaret hid a laugh behind her hand but Emma saw her smile and the crinkling at the corners of her eyes._

_"What?"_

_"She does know she's going to get drenched, right?" Mary Margaret appeared concerned and amused at the same time. "Those are big balloons."_

_"She won't care."_

_Mary Margaret looked doubtful. "We are talking about the same Regina Mills, aren't we?"_

_"She's going to be having too much fun," Emma's eyes filled with mischief._

_"Just watch out for fireballs," Mary Margaret warned her daughter._

_"Yes, Mom," Emma lightly ribbed in a voice that she realized mimicked the one Henry used when he begrudgingly promised to obey Regina; nudging Mary Margaret teasingly as she walked by her._

_She hurried to clean up the floor, and then, lifted the cooler that was filled with water balloons. She'd forgotten how many were in a pack, but from the looks of it, she guessed that there were close to one hundred inside the cooler._

_After Henry had gone downstairs ahead of her to open the door to the building, Emma carried the balloons out of the apartment, letting Mary Margaret know they would be back later and wouldn't be home for dinner._

" _I assumed you wouldn't be," Mary Margaret smiled knowingly, telling Emma to have a good time, before closing the door._

_Soon, she and Henry were in the Bug and on their way to Regina's._

_When they got there, Emma parked in the driveway._

" _Go tell your mom we're here," She ordered Henry, who sprinted toward the front door in his excitement, while she lifted the cooler out of the backseat._

_Emma carried it into the backyard, placing it down in the grass near the back entrance to the house. For a moment, she felt uncertain, her eyes wandering over the rainbow of water balloons below her. She really hoped that they'd have a good time, but she still wasn't completely sure about what Regina's idea of fun was. Living in the Enchanted Forest as a child and growing up under the influence of Cora Mills had undoubtedly turned Regina into someone who needed to act proper, and so much had caused Regina to become uptight, but from what Emma had seen in the weeks since they'd become closer, told her that Regina hadn't always been that way. She knew how to have fun and be adventurous. But was Mary Margaret right? Would water balloons be too messy and childish?_

_Realizing that her hair was falling out of her ponytail, Emma pulled her hair tie out and gathered it up again, tying it back, so it was neater and more secure. Then, she fixed her black tank top over the red track shorts she'd thrown on, tugging it over her hips and getting the wrinkles out that the cooler had caused when it had pushed her shirt up. Of course, it was only Regina and Henry, but she wanted to appear at least somewhat presentable and not like she'd just woken up an hour ago from the nap she'd taken after getting home from Regina's around six in the morning, only to immediately start getting the water balloons ready with Henry._

_"Ma, Mom said she'll be right out," Henry announced, excitedly bursting through the back door and startling Emma. Her hand shot up at the unexpected disruption, covering her rapidly thumping heart, but she quickly recovered, giving him the thumbs up._

_Emma noticed that he still had the same blue t-shirt on but had changed from a pair of shorts into his bathing suit. "Smart," Emma commended, pointing to his change of clothes._

_Henry replied with a proud smile, right before the door was opening again and Regina was stepping out and closing it behind her._

_"Hi," She greeted, carrying a pile of towels over to the large, glass table that sat on the patio, before she walked over to Emma, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Hi," Emma smiled, trying not to be too conspicuous by looking at Regina for longer than necessary, so Henry wouldn't become suspicious. It wasn't easy, though, since Emma was immediately captivated by a makeup-less Regina, with her hair falling in soft, natural waves to her shoulders that were covered by a tight gray tshirt that fell over the top of the black yoga pants she was wearing that perfectly hugged her curves._

_Regina's hands moved to her hips, her eyes reluctantly leaving Emma's hungry, wandering stares, to seek out Henry. "So, what are the rules for this water balloon fight?"_

_Brown eyes looked between the blonde and their son, expectantly. When neither gave her an answer, Emma ended up shrugging, and looked toward their son. "Backyard, frontyard, or both?"_

_Henry quickly thought it over, "Both."_

_"Okay," Emma gave a sharp nod. "Three balloons each to start, and then, you're on your own for coming to the cooler to get more?"_

_"Yep," Henry approved. "And you can't hide for more than thirty seconds."_

_Emma looked to Regina, seeing if she thought that was fair. "I have no idea what I'm doing," Regina reminded, peering down at the cooler that was almost filled to the top with the different colored balloons._

_"You're running around the yard, throwing water balloons at us. Try to get more and make them last, so you still have some toward the end and can fight back," Emma instructed._

_"Sounds easy enough," Regina assented._

_Without missing a beat Henry picked up one of the balloons, tossing it between his hands innocently, but something about the risk of him throwing or dropping it made the action seem threatening. Both of his mothers eyed it carefully, trying to anticipate when it would fall to the ground and splash one or both of them. The water flopped around inside the orange balloon, and the sunlight shining down made the thin, expanded rubber more transparent, so they could see every blubbering splash within._

_"Is there a winner?" Regina wondered._

_Suddenly, the motion stopped and a small smile appeared on Henry's face. "No winner. We should just have fun."_

_"I like that idea," Emma patted him on the back. "Let's move this to the middle of the yard, so we're not crashing into the house when we need to grab more."_

_Regina bent down and lifted one end, while Emma lifted the other, and soon, it was deposited in the center of the large backyard. Emma sent Regina a smile in thanks for helping her. She hadn't noticed how heavy the cooler actually was, until she wasn't carrying the whole thing herself._

_Henry, then, picked up three balloons and handed them to Regina before picking up his own._

_Emma frowned, "I don't get any?"_

_Henry peeked up at her apologetically._

_"This isn't your first time," Regina answered for Henry, sending an appreciative smile his way. "I need all the help I can get."_

_Emma rolled her eyes but there was a grin on her face as she reached down into the cooler. "I guess I can let it go this time," Emma said teasingly. "Alright, you two ready?"_

_There was a hint of nervousness creeping in Regina's eyes but she inhaled and took a step back, "Ready."_

_"Ready!" Henry cheered in his spot next to Regina._

_"Okay, everybody take ten steps, turn around, and throw," Emma directed, spinning around and beginning to walk away._

_Henry and Regina exchanged looks of hesitant yet excited anticipation, then, began their own steps away from the cooler. Before they knew it, they were facing each other again and balloons were flying into the air, bursting against the grass and splashing their targets. Henry's blue balloon popped right at Emma's feet splashing all the way up to her shorts. Regina's green balloon broke right on Henry's sneaker, making her cringe a little as she watched the water soaking his foot and his bathing suit._

_"Sorry," She called to him._

_"It's what you're supposed to do," Henry called back to her with amusement; his eyes going wide as he watched a red balloon from Emma hit Regina's hip, exploding all over her black yoga pants and gray t-shirt._

_She yelled out at the impact and the realization that half of her body was now wet, along with part of her other leg. Her mouth hung open as she turned to Emma, before she was grinning menacingly. "Emma Swan you did not just catch me off guard."_

_That made Emma laugh, until Regina was launching a purple balloon at her and it hit her in the side, drenching half the front and back of her shirt. Emma glared at Regina, who sent her a pointed look that told Emma they were even again. But then, Emma was darting toward the cooler and grabbing two more balloons, before taking off toward Regina, whose eyes went wide as she ran as fast as she could._

_Henry laughed at them, until Emma's head turned to him, and suddenly, she was running toward him instead. "No!" He cried, tossing a balloon that broke at her feet as he ran toward the cooler, grabbing two more balloons, and hurrying toward the front of the house. Before he was safe, though, a balloon was splattering over the back of his t-shirt—he screamed and ran faster, stumbling a little._

_Seeing that he was gone for now, Emma faced Regina, who had made it across the yard and was watching her with anticipation. Their eyes locked—playful and daring—as Emma moved predatorily toward her. "Well, Regina, looks like it's just you and me," Emma taunted._

_"Don't even think about it," Regina warned, lifting her hands that each held a balloon._

_"If you throw both, you won't have any left," Emma pointed out, only six feet away from her now._

_"At least you'll get wet," Regina tossed one at her without much warning. It crashed into the ground and water shot up onto Emma's legs._

_"Really wet," Emma smirked._

_Hearing the innuendo in Emma's voice, Regina's eyes flashed wickedly, purposely distracting the other woman. Without losing a second, she chucked her final balloon at Emma, not really aiming. She watched as it collided with Emma's chest, breaking all over the front of her tank top._

_"You hit my boob!" Emma's eyes looked up at Regina in shock and amusement._

_Regina tried to stifle a chuckle behind her hand, but it didn't last long. She burst into a fit of laughter at the look on Emma's face and the slow motion replay in her mind of the balloon smacking Emma right in the chest. "It wasn't intentional," She guffawed, running past Emma unsteadily to get to the cooler, and feeling two of Emma's balloons whizzing at her—one missing her and exploding against the lawn in front of her, while the other made perfect contact, breaking against her ass. She shrieked, feeling the impudent strike; the clingy material becoming soaked all the way through to her underwear. "Really, Emma?" She gaped over her shoulder._

_The blonde was laughing so hard that her face was pink and she had to wipe a tear away. "That balloon had a mind of its own," She defended, holding her hands up with amusement dancing in her green eyes. "It wasn't intentional," She tossed Regina's words back at her with a wink as she jogged toward the cooler. "Looks like it liked your ass as much as I do," Emma mumbled with a chuckle, nudging Regina's shoulder when they were side by side._

_"Just get some more balloons," Regina grumbled, but couldn't stop the grin that bloomed on her face, even though, she tried to stop it by biting her lip. Knowing Emma saw, she ducked her head and reached down for four more balloons._

_"You look beautiful today, by the way," Emma told her softly with a smile, bending over to pick up her own balloons._

_"You told me that in the shower at four o'clock this morning, remember?"_

_"Yeah, I definitely remember," Emma licked her lips subconsciously. "And, it's still true," Emma kissed Regina's mouth quickly, hoping Henry wasn't watching from the side of the house. With a motion to the front yard, Emma started to move away. "Going to go sneak up on our kid with a triple balloon attack."_

_Regina shot a glare at Emma. "Don't you dare hurt my son."_

_"Never."_

_"Emma," Regina called lowly, once she'd started in the other direction._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You look beautiful, too."_

_A lopsided smile lit up Emma's face, her heart swelling at the love and honesty she heard in Regina's voice. It made her wonder how she'd gotten so lucky. Holding Regina's gaze a little longer, she eventually, forced herself to turn, continuing toward where she assumed Henry was._

_When Emma was gone, Regina decided to follow her lead to the front of the house, but decided to go around the other way. She had just rounded the corner when she barely managed to catch herself from bumping into Henry. He put a finger to his lips. "Go follow Emma. I'll distract her from this way and get her to stay in the driveway. You go around and get her from behind."_

_"That doesn't sound nice," Regina remarked, unsure of whether to be proud of her son's strategic plan or unpleasantly surprised by his willingness to gang up on Emma._

_Henry gave a small shrug. "She'll get us both later, so we should get her while we can."_

_With a nod, Regina did as her son advised, and went back the way she came. When she got to the other end of the house, she kept herself hidden, cautiously peeking out from behind the far side of the garage. She saw Henry standing on the edge of the path that led from the door to the driveway as Emma faced him from in front of her Bug. From the way that they were frozen in place--obviously calculating their next move--Regina guessed that they'd just encountered each other._

_"Ma," Henry pleaded, in a clear attempt to manipulate his mother into letting him have this one, but Emma didn't back down._

_They both held each other's determined gazes, staring and staring at one another, until finally both of them launched a balloon at each other, water splattering against them._

" _Help," Henry yelled, and somehow Regina instinctually knew that it was her cue to make her move. She carefully came out from behind the garage, sneaking over the driveway, almost crouching as she hovered along the front of the Mercedes's bumper._

_It wasn't until she was right behind Emma that she thought the blonde sensed her, her foot shifting like she was about to turn around. However, before she could make a move, Regina lifted a balloon above her head and squeezed it._

" _Aahh! Oh my—" Emma whirled around, her wet ponytail throwing sprinkles of water at Regina with the fast motion. "I can't believe you did that," Emma's mouth hung open with her outrage before it slowly melted into a smile that was mixed with pride and happiness at Regina's full investment in their game and some embarrassment at not having noticed Regina getting ready to make her move._

" _You're forgetting, I might not be who I once was, but I'm not above channeling the Evil Queen from time to time," Regina offered her a cheeky smile._

_Emma stepped into Regina's space, moving so close that she could feel Regina's breath on her skin. "I can play that game, too," She regained her menacing look and competitive spirit, lifting one of her balloons above Regina's head._

" _Don't even—"_

_Regina was interrupted by two balloons bursting by their feet, and then, another that hit Emma's shoulder and splashed Regina's face._

" _Henry!" Emma spun around, but their son was already disappearing around the other side of the house. There was a chuckle at how predictable it actually was that Henry would do something sneaky. "You two sure like to play dirty."_

_Regina smirked, wiping her face with her arm. "What can I say? He's learned from the best."_

" _Now, it's serious," Emma said lowly, tugging Regina by the arm._

_They hurried into the backyard and were met by Henry looking panicked by Emma's determination. She and Regina charged toward the balloons, throwing the ones they already had across the yard at Henry, one missing him, while the other broke against his arm._

_Once both of his moms had a few water balloons, the fight ensued with lots of laughing, running, and yelping. Water balloons were being launched in all directions, breaking on or near their intended targets. Surprisingly, Henry was the first to run out, ducking for cover as Regina ran after him laughing, while he dodged two of her balloons. The last one hit him, however, and it wasn't long before Emma was chucking another one at him and drenching him some more. He ran over to a tree, throwing his hands up in surrender, before he sat down in the grass, ready to watch his moms continue the match._

_Both women were already soaked from the tops of their heads down to the tops of their sneakers as they were left to fight each other, but they still waged war against each other. Throwing balloons back and forth, attacking each other with the bursts of water, they continued with their assault._

_When a yellow one that Regina threw at Emma didn't break and rolled across the grass instead, Henry scrambled to his feet, running over to it and picking it up. His sudden movements caught his moms' attention and he hurried at them, crying out victoriously as he threw it at Regina. Due to his complete focus on Regina and how he was running so fast, even after the balloon had left his hand, he didn't seem to notice that he was rushing toward Emma, and she barely had time to catch him--her arms flying open just in time to slow him down and alleviate some of the impact. He crashed into her and they stumbled backwards, falling into the grass._

_The balloons in Emma's hands broke before the two of them had even landed on the ground, wetting both of them. A guilty look replaced his stunned expression, but instead of reprimanding him, Emma began tickling him. Henry giggled hysterically as Emma's fingertips danced over his sides and his stomach, while she rolled them around the lawn. He struggled against her half-heartedly, kicking in protest, trying to free himself from his mom's relentless tickling, but it just ended with him laughing more and more. Once he was really gasping for breath, though, Emma let him go, rolling onto her back and catching her breath._

_Or at least she was going to catch her breath, but then her eyes were catching Regina's as she loomed over her. Emma looked up at her, horrified as the pink balloon in the other woman's hand transformed into a clear stream of water, raining down on Emma._

_Smirking in satisfaction, Regina took a few steps backward, but the vengeful flicker in the green eyes that snapped to hers again, didn't go unnoticed._

_Immediately, Emma was on her hands and knees crawling after a fleeing Regina and tackling her to the ground. There was a startled cry as they collapsed onto the grass; Emma taking care to make sure she didn't hurt Regina in the fall. They were laughing together as Emma rolled them around, their wet bodies clashing and tangling._

" _Oomf," Emma let out when Henry pounced lightly on top of them, getting his revenge on her with his own tickling. She wriggled around with him on her back, relieved that he was still small enough for her to lift up, even through her tears of laughter._

_Once Emma had shifted them off of Regina, it didn't take long for the dark haired woman to reach over and attack her son with more tickling. Not having expected Regina's actions, Henry slid off of Emma and tumbled onto his back, but his new position only allowed for both of his moms to start mercilessly tickling his stomach._

" _Moms," Henry laughed out, pushing their hands off of his clingy, wet t-shirt. "Can't. Breathe."_

_A tear trickled down his cheek, convincing Regina and Emma that it was time to let up on their attack._

" _That was fun," Henry wiped at his cheek, while Regina and Emma helped him sit up. "Are all the water balloons gone?"_

" _Yep, hence the tickle fight. Your mom got me with the last one," Emma cast her eyes at Regina with a look of pride and slight disappointment._

" _Hence," Henry raised a mocking eyebrow, entertained by her word choice._

_Emma waved his ridiculing away with a sweep of her hand, once more focusing on Regina. "Have fun?"_

" _I always have fun with you two," Regina replied, affectionately bopping Henry's nose with her finger. She was about to lean over and press a chaste kiss to Emma's lips when she caught herself, seeing the recognition in Emma's eyes as she watched Regina stand up instead._

" _How about, we dry off and get changed, so we can have lunch?" Regina suggested, holding out her hand for Henry to take, so she could pull him up._

" _Sounds like a plan," Emma took the hand Henry offered her, helping her up, and then, the three of them walked over to the towels Regina had left on one of the chairs sitting around the table on the patio._

"We should have another water balloon fight before the summer ends," Regina proposed when they reached the small clearing through the bushes that led to the gravel trail back up to town.

"I think that's a good idea," Emma agreed with a smile.

Regina felt the way Emma's eyes flicked over her hesitantly as she moved to walk in front of Emma. "What's the matter?" She questioned, stopping and turning to look at the other woman.

"I—I was just thinking, and feel free to totally shoot this down, but maybe we could also have a game night with my parents before Henry has to go back to school?"

The suggestion surprised Regina since she hadn't been anticipating it at all. Her initial reaction was to say no out of habit, but she caught herself, deciding that it wasn't an awful idea. There was also a childlike hopefulness in the way Emma was staring at her, behind the hints of fear at rejection that Regina also saw. It meant more to Emma than she was letting on. The thought that all she had to do to make Emma happy was say yes to a family game night, overwhelmed her with the love she felt for Emma in that moment, charmed and enchanted by the woman who only wanted to spend time with the people she loved, hoping it would also help to bring her family closer together.

"Sorry, bad idea," Emma rushed to say, once Regina hadn't answered her and kept studying her with an unreadable expression.

Regina pulled in a breath, jarred by Emma's words that made her aware she still hadn't answered her girlfriend and was just standing there silent and enamored. "No," She reached for Emma's hand. "I think it sounds like fun."

Emma eyed her skeptically but a smile tugged at her lips. "You do? Really; you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Scoffing in reply at the ridiculousness of even thinking Regina would ever be dishonest with Emma just to spare her feelings, Regina let the way she was melting inside show in her eyes that beamed with adoration and in her wide smile that pushed away all of Emma's apprehensions and insecurities. "I mean it," Regina assured her. "Like we were saying before, things have changed. Maybe not the way I intend to kick your parents' asses at Scrabble…" Regina trailed off with a wicked smirk. "But I would like to spend some time with them. And, of course, a game night with you and Henry sounds entertaining."

"Yeah, that you can bet on," Emma promised with a grin, linking their fingers together. "Thanks for being okay with it."

Regina reached up to cup her cheek. "It'll make you happy," She said simply. "That's all I want."

"I like making you happy, too," Emma murmured softly.

"I know," Regina smiled at her. "Or so you've proven countless times, especially that morning you surprised me in the kitchen a couple of weeks ago."

Emma squinted in confusion, but the way Regina's eyes darkened, intimated what she was referring to. "Mmm," Emma hummed in acknowledgement, hungry desire sweeping over her green irises. "That made me happy, too."

Regina chuckled throatily at that. "I'm highly aware."

_Emma made sure to close the front door as softly as possible, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Henry couldn't know she was there. Not yet. Once she was sure he hadn't become aware of her entrance, she stepped into the foyer. She could hear the sounds of whatever video game he was currently distracted with, coming from the nearby living room. She sighed with relief, then, strode through the mansion, making her way purposefully to the kitchen; the brewing coffee she smelled floating through the air, giving away Regina's current location._

_She slipped into the room through the doorway that linked it to the dining room, and carefully, shut the door behind her. There was a soft click that caused Regina's head to snap up from where she was standing by the kitchen island reading the front page of the local newspaper, before she looked over her shoulder to see who the unexpected intruder was. A warm smile graced her lips when her eyes connected with Emma's._

_"Good morning," Regina greeted softly, happy to see her girlfriend. They were supposed to have spent time together last night, having planned to drop off Henry at the Charmings' before going out somewhere to pick up dessert and bring it to the benches at the docks to eat it, but Emma had called her a little before seven, needing to cancel their plans because of an emergency at work that was going to keep the sheriff busy until later that night. Regina had been disappointed but understood that work would have to come first, and Emma had told her that she'd still be by the next day to hang out with Regina and Henry. However, she hadn't expected Emma to come over at nine o'clock in the morning. "You're awake earlier than I thought. I wasn't expecting you."_

_"Sorry I had to cancel our date last night," Emma offered her an apologetic smile from where she leaned against the wall._

_"It wasn't your fault. The citizens of Storybrooke needed their sheriff," Regina's eyes held understanding and even a bit of pride, but there was still a hint of disappointment in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by either woman._

_Emma smiled gratefully and moved toward Regina. "I still feel bad," she told her softly. "And I got the feeling you needed me, too."_

_Her words were breathy and low, laced with the lust that Regina could now see flooding the green eyes that were only inches away from her. Regina felt heat rush to her cheeks, both from the arousal Emma's close proximity had reignited within her and the bit of foolishness she felt as she recalled the texts she'd sent to Emma throughout the night, until she had fallen asleep and forgotten the suggestive things she'd said, along with the messages that had told Emma she missed her and wanted her badly._

_"I did," Regina relented, the words almost completely strangled by the desire burning within her. The admission had her feeling even more foolish for some reason, though, and she cast her eyes to floor, unable to look at Emma._

_A gentle hand caressed Regina's cheek, comforting her and prompting her to look back up at Emma. "Hey, it's fine," Pink lips told her with a lopsided smile forming on them in understanding and adoration at the other woman's uncharacteristic vulnerability that she'd come to express so often around Emma, now that she fully trusted her. Emma dropped her voice even more, "Sex with you would have been way better than work."_

_Hearing the honesty and reassurance coming from Emma, had Regina eyeing her with a devilish smirk. "You have no idea," Regina replied in a smug, sensual whisper._

_Emma chuckled lowly, "I don't know, I think I have some idea."_

_She tilted her head towards Regina's, her warm breath tickling olive skin as their foreheads and noses practically brushed together; their eyes closed._

_"Henry's here and not far away," Regina reminded, when she felt Emma's lips almost covering hers._

_"He's busy with his video game," Emma assured, not sounding worried at all about their son possibly walking in on them. "I'll be quick. You shouldn't have had to wait this long as it is."_

_Ever since she'd received Regina's messages the night before, Emma had felt bad. She knew Regina really was sincere in her understanding and acceptance of her girlfriend's canceling their date and not being around for the sex they had subtly hinted at having after. It had been five days since the last time they'd been together in that way, but it was still new to them and they were still craving each other so strongly that it had felt like much longer than that. Finding time to be alone together wasn't always easy, since they hadn't told their son they were dating yet, and they didn't want the Charmings or Ruby to feel that they were taking advantage of their offers to babysit. Plus, they wanted to spend time with Henry, too, which meant that they'd only actually had three date nights together since their first, and only one of those had involved sex and it wasn't the most recent one. Their last date three days ago had ended with Emma falling asleep in Regina's bed, but they'd both been so exhausted after working all day that they'd only managed to curl up together for a few hours, neither making a move to do anything other than enjoy the way they were snuggled up against each other._

_So, when Regina had started texting her last night, after they'd gotten off the phone, Emma could understand the underlying frustration she heard in some of the messages. And then, there were other ones that had made Emma uncomfortable with her own need for Regina, hearing the suggestiveness in the other woman's sultry voice as vivid images played popped into her mind._

_The ones that were a little more bold and said things that had made Emma delete them right after she'd responded— in case Henry somehow found them—were earlier in the night, though, and by the time Regina had texted Emma goodnight because she was falling asleep, Emma felt slightly guilty that she wasn't there to give Regina the satisfaction she obviously needed. And was also still frustrated herself._

_Thankfully, Emma had been able to go home earlier than expected—quickly figuring out who had broken into the pawn shop and the small boutique a few buildings away--arresting the suspect outside their house around midnight. When she had climbed into bed, she was surprised to see it was only a little after one in the morning, and so, she'd decided that since she'd be getting seven hours of sleep, she would do her best to wake up early enough to go give Regina what she needed before they took Henry to the park._

_"Quick," Regina agreed after some silent debating, finally crashing her lips against Emma's, unable to control the hunger she felt for the other woman raging through her, now that Emma was so close and telling her she could have what she'd desperately wanted since last night._

_Following Regina's lead, Emma opened her mouth, eagerly receiving the hard, fierce kiss that immediately became sloppy and more fervent, as their lips captured each other and their tongues collided, deepening the connection. Emma's hands slid up and down the silky material covering Regina's sides, happily reminding her that Regina was wearing one of her nightgowns instead of a pair of two-piece pajamas. This would be less of a hassle, and even though Emma doubted their son would be leaving his game anytime soon, if she did happen to hear his footsteps making their way to the kitchen, she could be strategic and make the position they'd get caught in less awkward by being able to pull the hem of Regina's nightgown down to cover her. Or so, she hoped._

_Regina's hands roamed over Emma's shoulders pulling her in closer, which had Emma pressing Regina up against the island behind her. Their kisses continued; mouths open then closing over each other, dancing together in a game of give and take that sped up their breaths; their hearts echoing through the blood pumping harder in their veins and in the growing need pulsing between their legs. A nip to Emma's lip had her pushing Regina further back against the granite counter top, her back arching over it with Emma leaning over her._

_The hands that had continued to explore and press into Regina's sides, ran frantically over them some more, wrinkling the satin beneath them, before they ended up on Regina's hips, seeking out the perfect curve of Regina's ass that filled her hands as she swept them over it and squeezed it, only to loosen her grip and do it again--rocking Regina's hips into hers and catching the moan that tumbled past Regina's lips into her mouth._

_"Emma--" Regina breathed hotly, breaking away from their kiss, her eyes heavy with arousal; the lids lowered over them when Emma looked at her._

_The way Regina said her name, almost as a plea, caused a wicked smirk to cross Emma's lips, and she lifted Regina onto the island in a rough but careful motion that resulted in a gasp coming from Regina, before she was yanking Emma forward by her shirt and kissing her again, while her hips slid toward Emma eagerly—her legs wrapping themselves around the blonde and causing her nightgown to inch up further over her thighs._

_"Mm, Regina," Emma grunted out in response to their new positions, her hand going to Regina's lower back._

_"Need you," Regina exhaled._

_Emma's eyes became warm with a look that was deeper than the lust that continued to darken them. She met Regina's lips in a slow kiss before she pulled away, kissing the soft olive skin on the inside of the top of one arm, and then, the other. Carefully, she lifted it, placing soft kisses all the way down to Regina's wrist, then, she pressed her lips to each finger. Afterward, she went back and did the same thing to the other arm._

_Regina sighed in a way that was caught between content and longing. "Quicker," She reminded Emma as her head lolled back and she pulled her hand away, resting it against the edge of the counter like she had already done with the other one._

_Emma leaned over her again, kissing her forehead in a silent promise that she would speed up her ministrations, before she pressed a trail of wet kisses down her neck, across the part of her chest the nightgown displayed, and over the place where her breasts met. The hand that wasn't at Regina's back, slid over one of the swells beneath the dark blue material, her palm massaging it and toying with the hardened nipple that pressed into it. She squeezed it, earning a moan from Regina that was a little too loud if they didn't want to be overheard. "Shh," She couldn't help but chuckle and pressed her finger to Regina's lips._

_Brown eyes met Emma's with a murderous glare that told Emma she better keep going or there would be hell to pay. In apology for her shushing her girlfriend, Emma pulled the slippery material of the nightgown off of Regina's shoulder just enough to free her other breast from the material it was covered by. Wasting no time, Emma dipped her head and took it into her mouth, sucking the nipple that perked up even more between Emma's lips. She swirled her tongue over it, teasing and playing with the button-shaped peak._

_"Mmm. Uhnh," Regina arched her back more, using one hand to brace herself against Emma's shoulder, as she fell into the sensations the slick heat of Emma's mouth was igniting in her. Her eyes fell closed again as Emma cupped and massaged her one breast, while continuing to use her mouth on the other._

_Opening her eyes as much as the desire thrumming through her would allow, Regina found Emma's and locked onto them, getting Emma to release her breast and lift her head. "Take me, Emma," she ordered in a hushed, raspy voice. "Please," She managed to tug Emma even closer with the hands that she'd rested over her shoulders. Her hips lifted into Emma, her center brushing against the flat plain of Emma's stomach._

_Without breaking their intense eye contact, Emma nodded her head, and brought her hand beneath Regina's nightgown, brushing against the warmth of her thighs, before she found the patch of lace that covered Regina. She ran her fingers over it, causing the other woman to shudder, before she used her index finger to drag it to the other side. She slid her thumb up and down Regina's slit a few times, continuing when she gasped and moaned with the strokes. After letting Regina revel in the sensations those movements caused, she slipped her middle finger into her, catching the cry she'd anticipated in a kiss that did its best to silence her. Regina shifted at the welcome intrusion as Emma pushed in, then curled her fingers back, repeating the push and pull of her thrusts over and over, listening to Regina's grunts and soft hums and cries. Her breathing became more rapid as Emma quickened her motions, gliding in and out of her, while her thumb made circles against her clit._

_She enjoyed the way Regina panted and squirmed beneath her, moving in response to her touches and the pleasantly painful climax her body was thrumming with as it climbed to reach that point. Regina's fingers scratched at her shoulders almost feeling like they'd pierce through the thin cotton of Emma's shirt, when Emma bent her head and brought Regina's breast into her mouth again—sucking, swirling, sliding—until she tugged roughly on her nipple and let it go. Knowing Regina needed something more and wanting to make her ministrations more effective, Emma glanced down to find Regina's hips that she could feel urging her on with desperation._

_"Mmhh…Emma," Regina practically cried, after Emma's fingers slid into her a few more times, before she pulled them away._

_She felt Emma's hands crawl up the outsides of her thighs, pushing the nightgown up with them, as they tickled their way along her sensitive skin, finding the band of her underwear along her waist. Emma slid the lacey material down, squatting once she'd guided it over Regina's knees and down her legs, so she could pull it over her feet. She tucked the skimpy piece of underwear into the pocket of her jeans, so they wouldn't be left for someone else to find in the kitchen, since they would likely forget about them when they were finished. Then, Emma rose up, placing her hands on either side of Regina's waist, before she rubbed her hands over Regina's upper thighs that were still hidden beneath her pajamas._

_Emma was suddenly pushing the material as far up as she could with the bottom pinned beneath Regina. Her hand cupped Regina's center, sliding over it and pressing into it, rubbing determinedly against the other woman, who moaned and whimpered in response. Wrapping her left arm around Regina's back, she kissed her, simultaneously lowering her, so Regina's back met the cool granite beneath her. She kissed down Regina's chest and over her breasts, before trailing down her stomach and her abdomen, hearing Regina hiss beneath her as she made contact with an area that was all too sensitive in that moment. Emma used her free hand to push the silky material even further up now, so that Regina was exposed, except for being covered by Emma's hand working over her. Emma pushed up and stroked down, rubbing her fingers over the smooth skin beneath her, realizing Regina must have prepared herself the previous evening for the sex she'd been hoping for._

_"You feel nice," Emma hummed softly. "And warm. And…"_

_An unintelligible sound that left Regina's lips, interrupted Emma, and she felt her own arousal pooling in response. She massaged Regina harder, feeling the sticky, slick wetness that dripped from Regina, meeting the swipes that her hand made up and through Regina's slit. Emma could see Regina's skin becoming lightly shaded with pink due to her actions and could feel the way her clit had become pert and harder, when two of her fingers moved to roll circles against it._

_Regina bit her lip, silencing her cry of pleasure to the best of her ability, as the electric sensations Emma evoked, pulsed stronger throughout her, her body humming and rising quicker and quicker to its peak. Unable to remain as still as she had managed to, she slid further back against the counter, pulling her bare feet onto the smooth granite. Her hips lifted slightly, meeting Emma's movements and moving almost imperceptibly with them. As they continued to work together, Regina's eyes rolled back, her breathing becoming deeper and faster, and the way she bit her lip to keep from making too much noise grew painful but she was hardly aware of it._

_Every so often a pleasure-filled cry would escape from the back of Regina's throat, and Emma would struggle to focus on listening for Henry, but she never heard him. Once her hand and wrist had started to become tired with the motions they were making, Emma pulled Regina fiercely toward her, Regina's eyes shooting open instinctually at the suddenness of it, but closing just as quickly, knowing she was safe with Emma._

_Emma's mouth descended to Regina's folds that were glistening with the salt and tang that had been filling Emma's senses. She lapped at it hungrily, her tongue licking up Regina again and again in a trail from her opening to her clit. Regina writhed under her with the wet, warm touch, before Emma lifted her hips more to meet her mouth._

_Moving her hips forward eagerly as Emma guided her, Regina pressed her center harder against Emma's tongue. Trying not to cry out at the feeling she evoked, she clasped her hand over the edge of the counter, her knuckles instantly growing white as the blood was cut off and faded from them. She caught the knuckles of her other hand between her teeth, hoping she wasn't biting down too hard as Emma worked her to the climax she was very close to. Emma's tongue flicked in and up and around. The pulsing inside of her was so extreme that all Regina could focus on was the smooth, slick mouth moving over her, and the vibrations rushing through her, making her legs shake and her body wriggle—wanting, begging for, and needing release._

_Emma pulled her hips even more to her, lifting her higher, barely moving her lips and just focusing on each purposeful move she made with her lips and tongue. It flicked and stroked Regina harder, keeping the speedy pace she'd worked up to, swirling against her clit again and again, until Emma sucked it lightly, knowing that was all Regina would need to embrace the waves that rippled through her as she rode them out, rising and falling with their reverberations._

_The soft cries Regina had been making had instantly stopped, catching audibly in her throat, and Emma looked up from where her mouth still covered the other woman, to see how Regina had stiffened, except for the gradual way her teeth released the fingers they'd been digging into. She helped Regina come down with some light strokes that had her almost twitching against the counter again, as her chest rose and fell harshly, barely becoming steady, even once she had finished her orgasm._

_She remained on top of the island for a few moments, her legs rubbery and wanting to collapse against the table; every part of her skin tingling from her high. Soft lips moved to place gentle kisses between her legs, before Emma tugged her nightgown back down and lifted her head to Regina's, kissing her languidly._

_"Love you," Emma smiled once they parted._

_"You too," Regina replied with a small smile, apparently still a little incoherent, which made Emma laugh lightly as she caressed her cheek. "You might need to work on quicker, though," She added raspily._

_"It was only ten minutes," Emma argued gently, her eyes drifting back down to Regina from the clock they'd sought out on the wall. Brown eyes were filled with a gleam that was half-teasing and half-serious. "And I wanted to make it worth it. You deserve only the best quickies."_

_Regina smiled brightly at that, "Thank you."_

_"So, was it worth the risk?" Emma asked with a suggestive look, helping Regina to sit back up on the island._

_Stretching her back, which was a little sore from her previous position, Regina smiled, feeling the pleasant ache between her legs and in the muscles that still felt weaker than usual as she lifted herself from the granite counter to the floor. "Yes," She placed a quick kiss to Emma's lips before nipping them affectionately. "Very worth it. And lucky for you, Henry didn't walk in."_

_Emma's satisfied grin fell into a frown. "Don't you mean for us?"_

_Regina shook her head. "It was your idea to do this here. Any questions and talks that he would have needed to have after, would have been with you."_

_"Sure, Your Majesty, it was only my idea," Emma mocked with a laugh, pulling Regina into her arms and flush against her, dropping her head to kiss Regina's neck beneath her ear._

_"It was," Regina moaned, her hands traveling along Emma's sides to her hips, eventually resting them over Emma's ass and tugging her hard against her._

_Emma gasped and picked her head up from Regina's neck to see the mischievous glint in Regina's eyes and the sly smirk on her mouth. "But if you're lucky," Regina paused for effect. "You'll get to find out what my ideas are later."_

_Forcing herself to lick her lips at the moment her mouth had gone dry, Emma felt the anticipation of later already exciting her. Honestly, she had half a mind to tell Henry they had something very important to discuss upstairs and would be down in a little while. But before she could share that suggestion with Regina, the other woman was already backing out of her embrace and straightening her nightgown. If she was looking to taunt Emma and drive her crazy, she had definitely accomplished it._

_"Regina," She whined with a huff._

_The brunette turned to her with another wicked smirk. "Is there a problem?"_

_Emma pouted petulantly. "No. I mean, I can wait. Until later."_

_"But?"_

_"Later won't be happening without a babysitter and we don't have a babysitter tonight."_

_"You underestimate us, Emma," Regina stepped into her space again. "And after that," She pointed to the island in emphasis of what they'd secretly accomplished. She ran a hand over Emma's shoulder becoming more sympathetic and less mocking. "I'll sneak you into my room once Henry's asleep."_

_"He's supposed to stay with me tonight," Emma reminded, thinking about how they could make this work. "We could tell him about us."_

_Regina leveled her gaze at Emma in great opposition to that idea. "Not yet."_

_"Then, I vote I come back here, once he falls asleep," Emma kissed Regina._

_"I like that idea," Regina grinned against her lips._

Two birds were calling to each other from different trees, the moment Regina and Emma began walking up the gravel path, heading back into the center of town. Shifting the folders that were in her arm, so they were pressed more securely against her side, Regina sighed. "Are you sure you want to stay over tonight?" She lifted her head to look at Emma. "I mean, I appreciate your mother wanting to cover for us, but that'll be the first time we've really lied to Henry about this."

"We've been keeping this from him for a month and a half. It's been a while since we were completely honest with him as far as what's between us."

"But usually he knows what we're up to. He just isn't made aware that we're spending time together as a couple and not friends. This would be an outright lie. There's no reason you won't be able to go home."

"Unless you actually get me drunk," Emma smirked.

Regina shook her head, "That's not happening. I have a full plate tomorrow. There's no time to nurse your hangover."

Emma softened,"If you really don't want me to stay, I won't."

"I want you to, but I don't want to lie to Henry."

"Yeah," Emma relinquished, knowing Regina was right. "We've done a lot of sneaking around as it is. If he finds out we blatantly lied just to hide a sleepover, he'll be hurt."

Disappointment washed over Regina's face, but she also felt relief that they wouldn't end up lying to their son. Emma pulled her closer against her, squeezing her and kissing the top of her head to cheer her up.

"Maybe it really is time to tell him," Emma stated as she lifted her head away from where she'd briefly rested it against Regina's.

There was uncertainty in her brown eyes when they connected with Emma's. "Perhaps."

"This—us, has been going on for almost two months. Unless there's something you haven't told me, I don't think there's any chance of us breaking up any time soon."

Regina removed her hand from Emma's waist, stopping them from continuing up to the road. She didn't look anywhere but at Emma as her lips rose in a bright smile. "I'm definitely not breaking up with you anytime in the foreseeable future," Regina tilted her head up to place a sweet kiss to Emma's lips.

"Good. I'm not breaking up with you either," Emma dipped her head to kiss Regina. "So, when do we tell Henry?"

"Let me think it over."

Emma nodded and let the subject drop as they continued walking.

"What did you have in mind for our date tonight?" Emma moved on to a different subject after a minute.

Regina's expression was contemplative, staring ahead, before she looked at Emma. "I was going to suggest we go out, but if you're really not staying over, how does takeout from Granny's sound and watching a movie together?"

A blonde eyebrow quirked in surprise. "You're going to let us eat in the living room?"

There was a devilish glint in Regina's eyes as she shook her head in denial of Emma's assumption. Emma caught the darkening pupils as they looked at her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a picnic," She said, before dropping her voice. "In bed."

"That sounds like my kind of picnic," Emma grinned. "I'm not sure how long the movie thing will last, but we can try to watch one."

Regina chuckled, "Then, we'll just have to keep our hands to ourselves until after it's over."

That made Emma snort sarcastically. "Yeah…hands; and lips; and legs. Really, I probably shouldn't even look at you."

Shaking her head in amusement, Regina looked up at the trees, trying not to think about any of the mental images Emma's words had inspired. She sucked in a long breath, releasing it, before she randomly laughed again.

"On second thought, you might want to take your mother up on her offer."

Emma's eyes were filled with disbelief and she stared at Regina in confusion, trying to figure out what the woman was thinking. "I thought you didn't want to lie to Henry."

"I don't; but I have a feeling our date won't be ending until very late," She answered truthfully, knowing them too well. "Or very early tomorrow morning; whichever you prefer."

Regina's eyes taunted her as they reached the top of the path and the street. "Okay," Emma nodded, figuring that her girlfriend was probably right.

They released each other, so Regina could walk around to the other side of the Bug. Once she'd gotten in and had reached over the armrest to put her papers in the backseat, Emma was starting the car, and pulling onto Main Street. So many things were new to them, but sitting in the passenger seat, while Emma drove them home had easily become something very normal. The ride and their comfortable silence was something they both looked forward to and easily fell into.


	13. Shared Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for sticking with me through the journey of this story. I truly appreciate it. This story has been so fulfilling and one of my favorite pieces to write, and sharing with you has been just as wonderful. Everything from your follows, favorites, reviews, messages, and just knowing you were reading and enjoying it, have meant and mean so much. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and hopefully, there will be an epilogue for you soon.

The warm breeze blew gently across Regina's tanned skin as she sat in her slightly reclined beach chair, closing her eyes and reveling in the warmth of the sun. She was taking advantage of the summer weather as much as she could, now that it was closer to the end of August than the beginning; Maine would probably only have one or two more weeks of warm weather.

A smile crossed her face when the sound of Henry's laughter, followed by Emma's, traveled to her from where they were swimming out in the water. There were a few loud splashes, and so, she opened her eyes just a bit to peek at her son who was splashing a horrified yet laughing, Emma. It didn't take long for Emma to get back at Henry, though, and soon, they were having a splashing fight that escalated into them trying to see who could successfully dunk the other's head beneath the water first. Henry was smaller, which worked to his advantage, allowing him to latch onto Emma's back before he attempted to dunk her head again. It was working well for him, until Emma appeared to tickle him and he released her, protesting in a fit of giggles. He tried to swim away, but she swam after him, lifting him out of the water before tossing him back in. (Sometimes Regina wasn't sure which of her two loved ones was the parent and which one was the child.) She could hear Henry saying how awesome and fun being thrown into the water was, and then, he immediately started pleading with Emma to toss him into the water again, which she answered with a laugh, before she was bracing herself and lifting him up again.

Laughing to herself, Regina shook her head and closed her eyes, relaxing as far back as the chair would allow her to. She didn't think she had ever been this at peace and content in her life, and never took it for granted or forgot how grateful she was, especially when Henry and Emma were there to remind her of her good fortune. It had been a little over a month and a half since the first day Emma had encountered her on the beach; five weeks since their first kiss in the cold, pouring rain; and nearly four weeks since their first date. And in the time that had passed, Regina had never felt happier or more loved.

The three of them had spent almost every evening together, eating dinner at Regina's house or going out to Granny's, after spending time at the beach or elsewhere, once she and Emma had gotten out of work each day. There were only a few nights the three of them hadn't been with each other, and that was because Ruby or Snow and David were looking after Henry, so his moms could have some time to be alone.

Not that Henry had found out his moms were dating yet. It had been a few days since they'd decided it might be the right time to reveal to him that they were a couple, but they still hadn't breeched the subject. Part of their plan for the afternoon, however, was to finally tell Henry that they were together. They'd talked it over again yesterday, and Emma had been the one to suggest that they go to their favorite beach and spend Saturday afternoon there, hopefully finding a moment that felt right to break the news to him. She thought it was time to stop making up stories to tell Henry on their date nights, and had assured Regina that he really would be happy for them, especially if his happiness and excitement at their new friendship was anything to go by. Regina had thought it over a little longer, but ultimately, agreed that it was time. She and Emma had become more and more comfortable in their relationship that had evolved into something stronger and more stable as the weeks had gone on, leaving no real reason to keep it from Henry any longer. And selfishly, she was thrilled that telling Henry meant that Emma would be able to stay over whenever she wanted to.

Admittedly, they were both so tired of all of the sneaking and keeping their relationship a secret from him, that part of them couldn't wait until he was in the know, and the only sneaking they would have to do was be strategic about where they had sex when he was around. And honestly, that was something they had begun to master earlier that week when Emma had missed their date night because of work, and had slipped into the kitchen the next morning without Henry knowing. Lucky for them, his video games could keep him distracted for a long time, and Regina, for the most part, had learned how to control how loud she was, so he wouldn't become alarmed and run into the kitchen.

Stirring from her thoughts, Regina felt a presence beside her, but didn't startle when she sensed that it was familiar. She looked up to see Emma bending over and pulling a towel out of the beach bag sitting next to her chair. Water rolled from her soaked ponytail onto her skin, where it tumbled down her body. Some of it dribbled into the waist of her forest green bathing suit bottoms, getting caught by the material, while other beads of water trickled to her feet or fell through the air and onto the sand.

"Hey there, I wasn't sure if you were taking a nap," Emma smiled warmly at Regina, having felt her girlfriend's eyes on her, even if it was difficult to see them through the sunglasses. She continued to dry herself off with the towel as she looked over at Regina. "I left your house pretty late last night."

Regina sighed with a smile. "No, not napping. Just thinking."

"About?" Emma questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow, patting her skin one last time, before sitting down in the chair next to Regina's.

"Many things. Mostly, how happy I am," Regina reached out and stroked Emma's arm, then, found her hand and laced their fingers together. The way they connected felt perfect and right. And just being linked to Emma—feeling the unique essence and presence that were hers—was something that Regina knew she could hold on to forever.

"I am too," Emma smiled against the entwined hands she'd brought to her lips, kissing the mix of warm and cold fingers that, together, felt like just the right temperature. Opposites that suddenly didn't seem so opposite as they complemented each other.

The way that the two of them fit together felt like home. It was something that they thought they would always be amazed by—how familiar the other was to them. But also, how fresh and exciting the adventure of being together felt. How unexpected, risky, and wild it all still seemed. Honestly, when they really thought about it, they didn't make much sense. Or maybe, they made all the sense in the world; perhaps too much sense. Either way, it was them. Their story: real and imperfect and beautiful. Two people who saw themselves in each other. Two people who cared for and fell in love with each other. Two people who chose each other.

Regina's smile widened with the continued touch of Emma's lips against her hand, until she heard more splashing coming from the water and remembered Henry was close by. Her eyes grew wide with her slightly panicked expression.

"He's too busy swimming to notice us," Emma assured with a chuckle, her eyes shifting from where Henry was out in the water, back to Regina. "Plus, we're supposed to be telling him we're together anyway, right?"

"I know," Regina exhaled, relaxing into her chair again; her hand squeezing Emma's a little tighter. "I suppose keeping all of our…displays of affection…to a minimum around him has become a habit."

"And should probably stay that way if we don't want to scar him for life," Emma smirked, running her thumb across the back of Regina's hand.

"Probably," Regina agreed with a chuckle. "Although, it'll be nice not to see his eyes fill with shock when you kiss me on the cheek like you did the other night."

"I wanted to kiss you goodnight and I figured that was more subtle and platonic than anything else," Emma defended, unapologetically.

"We've never even hugged each other in front of him without him being a part of the hug. You didn't think he'd be even a little surprised at you leaning in and kissing my cheek?" Regina wondered with amusement, finding Emma's smugness and lack of concern about it somewhat entertaining. "And before you say otherwise, tackling me during the water balloon fight doesn't count. It was a game and we were having fun."

Pink lips fell into a subtle pout as the argument the blonde had been about to use in her defense was taken from her. She hesitated briefly before reclaiming her confident composure. "I did think about it, but at that point I really didn't care," Emma waved away the logic Regina had used. "Besides, he doesn't seem to think anything of me putting my hand on your back or fixing your hair like I did that one day, so I didn't feel like he'd think it was a big deal."

"Even if he didn't, the way your mother was staring at us like her heart was going to pop out of her eyes with all of the happiness she was feeling for us, probably would have given him some hint as to what's going on," Regina grunted humorously.

"Not my fault she was there or that she's a romantic. You were the one who wanted to be with Henry and me when we suggested family game night to her," Emma shrugged with her defense. "And you know, according to her, you're responsible for that whole thing with her being a romantic," Emma's eyes lightly accused Regina. "Although, I guess I should be glad you taught her about true love or I might not be here…Hm—"

"Hm, what?" Regina questioned her over the dark rims of her sunglasses.

"Nothing, I just never thought about what you being the one who gave my mom the true love talk meant," Emma realized what she'd said and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "In this world you get the sex talk; in that one, the true love talk."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed with feigned exasperation. "What was your point?"

"Oh," Emma continued with what she'd been saying. "That the grandson of the person you explained true love to is your true love. And that I'm-"

"The product of true love," Regina finished for her.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Emma rolled her eyes sounding only half-pleased with that fact. There were so many titles and labels in this world, and apparently, there were just as many in the other. Except, somehow the ones from the Enchanted Forest weren't only cliché, but also, somehow more intimidating and overwhelming. Still, it didn't keep Emma from completely using the jargon that her parents and Henry loved to use. "And I was also going to say how I'm, potentially, another of your true loves and Snow's daughter. It's just a funny coincidence. I mean, not really, but kind of."

"Potentially," Regina squeezed Emma's hand, a tiny smirk dancing on her lips. "Are you sure your parents' genes for sappiness haven't been passed along to you? Because I've noticed it becoming worse the more I'm around you."

Emma scoffed but it was accompanied by a small chuckle. "Says the true love teacher. You know that means you're a romantic, too? And that means, you're actually happy that I kissed you on the cheek the other night, even with Henry's eyes bugging out of his head," Emma countered smugly.

Mostly feigning offense, Regina flippantly replied, "Perhaps, but I'm nothing like your mother. If I had only known she would have taken what I said to heart in that way, I wouldn't have said it."

There was a teasing gleam in Emma's eyes that told Regina she didn't believe her, but she didn't argue with what the other woman had responded with. "What exactly did you say?"

Hesitating for a moment, Regina became aware of the way Emma's thumb was playing absentmindedly with the ring that Regina always wore. It was calming in a way she wouldn't have expected and also managed to tug at her heart for reasons she couldn't explain. She swallowed thickly, trying to alleviate the emotion that had collected in her throat. "Only that true love was the most powerful magic…that it creates happiness."

A lopsided smile appeared on Emma's face and she briefly turned to look at Henry, still swimming around like a huge fish with his blue goggles pulled over his eyes. "I'd say that's true," Emma commented softly, remembering how she and Henry loved each other so much they'd broken the curse together. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him, feeling so thankful and fortunate that he had ended up being a part of her life, after everything that had brought them to this point.

Regina hummed in agreement, bringing Emma's attention back to her. "He makes me very happy, as well," she confided with a wide smile as she observed Henry diving back under the water.

"I know," Emma breathed, and her lips softly tickled Regina's wrist with a kiss. "For the record, you make me happy, too," She murmured against her skin. "Whether whatever this is, is Enchanted Forest true love or not."

For a moment, they only held each other's gaze, smiling at the other with so many feelings that there weren't any adequate words for, but ones they could both feel the warmth from, kindling inside their hearts and behind their eyes that crinkled at the edges.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't want to get up," Regina grumbled from her chair.

"You can kiss me later," Emma promised with a smirk. "Wouldn't want Henry to see us either and get grossed out."

Regina's forehead wrinkled with a bit of worry. "When are we going to tell him?"

"Well, I thought as soon as we got here—"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "You're the one who suddenly chickened out and suggested you two go swimming, instead."

"Yeah, that was dumb. The water was freezing at first and I didn't even have you there to keep me warm," Emma winked, shifting in her chair as she continued to look at Regina.

"Emma--"

"It didn't feel like the right time," She blurted, revealing that she did feel some nervousness about talking to their son about their relationship. For some reason, now that they were actually ready to tell him, Emma found herself feeling less confident and oddly unsure about how he would end up reacting. She figured it might have been the fact that her parents had reacted so well to the news, probably because, Mary Margaret had caught on a while ago and could tell that, at some point, Emma would be confiding in them about the fact that she and Regina were together. It was likely that her mother had made peace with it at the first signs of her growing relationship with Regina, and after seeing how well they worked together. She'd also probably encouraged David to do the same once she realized the inevitability of the two women becoming something more than just friends and Henry's moms.

Having had such good luck with her parents, though, was why Emma thought that Henry easily accepting them and being excited for their relationship was likely too good to be true.

"We'll figure out the right time," Regina assured Emma with a smile.

"The right time for what?" Henry asked with a small shiver, stopping in front of them.

They had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed him hurrying up the beach for his towel. Regina noticed his teeth chattering as he hugged himself, and released Emma's hand, so she could give him a towel from the bag Emma had gotten hers out of.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry smiled gratefully as Regina held it open, so he could wrap the towel around himself, before he went to sit on the larger towel splayed out on the sand specifically for him.

"You should have come out sooner, sweetheart; you're freezing," Regina chastised gently, having felt his ice cold hand brush against hers.

"But Emma and I were having fun. Until she got too cold," He wiped the towel across his face, before pulling it tighter around himself. "We were barely in there for fifteen minutes."

Emma stuck her tongue out and Henry returned the gesture.

"Children," Regina shook her head disapprovingly.

Emma frowned and shot a displeased look at Regina, "Really?"

"Ma did it first," Henry gave a small shrug, and shared a conspiratorial smile with Emma.

That only caused her to receive another reprimanding look from Regina, so Emma cleared her throat and quickly amended, "Do as I say, not as I do. Better, Madam Mayor?"

"It still needs a little work," Regina critiqued, leaning back in her chair again. "You don't sound very convincing."

"Besides," Henry interrupted, obviously used to his mothers' back and forth. "I still felt like swimming, so I decided to without Ma."

"You're lucky I went in for the fifteen minutes I did," Emma told him lightly, reminding him that it was only the second time she'd volunteered to go swimming with him out of all of the times they'd come to the beach the past few weeks.

Henry smiled appreciatively, "I know."

"At least neither of your lips has turned blue," Regina commented as she lifted her sunglasses to look over her son, whose skin was luckily beginning to get pinker even with the goose bumps still covering him.

Henry nodded and randomly chuckled. "Remember that time we came here when I was like six and I'd just learned how to swim? I stayed in the water for almost an hour, until you said I had to get out or we wouldn't be going for ice cream sundaes at Granny's. My lips were blue for at least two hours."

"I was afraid you were going to get hypothermia," Regina recalled, her voice becoming serious with the thought of how worried she'd been that day. "I almost regretted having paid for your swimming lessons with Mr. Fisher."

"Mr. Fisher?" Emma didn't remember there being a swim instructor in town and she couldn't put a face to a name.

"Flounder," Henry told her casually.

"As in,  _Flounder_ Flounder? Ariel's Flounder?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Yep," Henry drew out the word and ended it with a pop of his lips.

Emma turned back to Regina with bewilderment still on her face, "You cursed Flounder? What could a  _fish_  have possibly done that annoyed you enough to bring him here?"

Regina only shrugged, "It wasn't really intentional. He must have been swimming nearby when the curse was cast and it turned him human in Storybrooke. Technically, due to his hanging around with Ariel, he is a fairy-tale character."

"And you were the one giving me a hard time for throwing those rocks into the bay last month in case they hit the fish," Emma muttered, causing Regina to huff and Henry to stare at his two moms, clearly intrigued and slightly bemused by what had become a new level to their usual banter. "What's Flounder doing now?"

"Mr. Fisher aka Flounder coached the swim team and owned the aquarium down by the harbor," Henry supplied. "I'm pretty sure he's been living in an apartment with Sebastian since the curse broke."

Emma was stunned, although, she wasn't sure why she hadn't expected it. Once again, the stories she remembered fondly from her childhood were being turned on their heads. "You cursed the crab, too?"

"They're fine," Regina tried to sound reassuring, but it was said a little too flippantly.

Just as Emma was beginning to say something else, Henry interrupted her, attempting to change the subject. "So, what wasn't it the right moment for?"

The question caught them off guard, causing Emma and Regina's eyes to lock back on each other in panic, since they were unsure of how to answer; mentally cursing the fact that Henry had been the one to choose the next topic of conversation. It also had them both realizing that they should have rehearsed or made up some strategy about what they were going to say to him.

Regina shrugged inconspicuously at the silent question in Emma's eyes, inquiring what they should do. So, with Regina at a loss of how to proceed, Emma turned to Henry, her lips parting a bit as she considered what to say.

"Henry," She cautiously started after a moment, but fell silent again and looked back to Regina.

They could both feel his questioning eyes staring up at them from where he sat on the blanket. This was it. They needed to be honest and ready for whatever his reaction would be to their fairly new relationship. After a few moments, Regina was the one who turned to him and stretched out her left arm, signaling for him to come over to her. He did as she asked, sitting on her lap, like he was still the little boy whose teeth had chattered behind his blue lips the day he'd refused to get out of the water. Regina slid her arm around him, resting her hand on his stomach. The way his feet no longer dangled against her legs but met the ground instead, wasn't lost on her, and she took in this moment with him, aware that it would probably be one of the last times he'd sit this way. He turned slightly on her lap, so he was facing Emma, too; his eyes drifting from one mom to the other.

"What is it?" Henry wondered, sounding vaguely on edge in reaction to how serious his mothers had become.

Regina slid her hand comfortingly up and down his arm in order to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"We have something we want to tell you," Regina began, staring into her son's questioning eyes.

"You're not going to start fighting over me again, are you?" He attempted to ask in a joking tone, but his voice faltered at the end, conveying his sadness at the thought. "You two didn't have a fight or something, did you? You're not friends anymore?"

"Henry," Regina stroked his cheek with her finger and sent him a warm smile. "It's nothing like that. Quite the contrary, actually."

"Oh, good," He sighed in relief, sinking more into Regina. "Because I like this; my moms being friends and all of us spending time together."

"We like it, too," Emma chimed in from her spot in the other chair that she was now sitting up in, her back hunched as she leaned toward her girlfriend and their son. He gave her a small smile and took the hand she offered him.

"Then, what's going on?" Henry searched their faces with the bit of apprehension still written across his as his one hand held securely onto Emma's, while the other gripped the hand Regina still had settled on his stomach.

"As you know, Emma and I have gotten closer and we've been spending a lot of time together," Regina began again, tentatively.

"With and without you," Emma added, starting to hint at what they were going to tell him.

"Yeah, business meetings and having drinks and stuff, I get it," Henry sounded like he knew those excuses to go out without him were probably half-truths and were just being used as a cover for something.

That caught both of his moms by surprise.

"You do?" Regina's eyes widened and her mouth remained slightly open at the thought of her son having caught on to what their  _business meetings_  actually were.

"You need time to talk about adult stuff," Henry told them with a shrug. "Time to be friends without an eleven year old around."

"Well, yes, but—"

"But it's more than that, kid," Emma gave him a warm look, before meeting Regina's eyes. "We wanted to see where this was going to go. And we were making sure we would work out before telling you, and we have so…"

Emma trailed off and Henry's eyes squinted in his attempt to process and understand what his mothers were doing a horrible job of explaining.

"Work out?" Henry asked in quiet confusion when neither of his mothers said anything else. "Wait…You mean, as a couple?"

Emma nodded.

"You couldn't have just told me you're together?" Henry shook his head in disbelief and amusement at his moms, whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the ease with which their eleven year old could express the current status of their relationship. They both felt their nerves fluttering more as Henry appeared to be thinking over the news. "So, you're dating? _That's_  why you keep holding hands so much! I thought that was weird since you were just friends," Henry commented, his eyes bright and enlightened now that they had revealed their secret to him, and made certain things he'd observed between them make so much more sense.

"Friends can hold hands," Emma countered.

"Ma," Henry rolled his eyes. "Not like  _that_."

"I guess not," Emma relented sheepishly.

"And you kissed her on the cheek for way longer than necessary the other night," Henry pointed his finger at Emma with the gentle accusation, while his mom's cheeks flushed again at being called out by her kid, which kept Regina from being able to hold back a chuckle.

His eyes beamed with even more happiness and his smile grew the more he replayed so many of the recent moments between his moms that had seemed a little more than friendly. He'd thought something was going on, but didn't want to get his hopes up. That could only lead to the next logical question he couldn't go without asking. "Do you love each other?"

Henry's eyes shifted from Emma to Regina, finally remaining on the brown ones watching him lovingly, but with a hint of worry in them. Henry's acceptance of his mothers being together meant everything to them, and he was smart enough to understand that Regina needed to know exactly how he felt to make sure this wasn't what was just best for her and Emma, but Henry, too. In order to be honest with his moms, though, Regina could see that he needed to hear more of the truth from them.

"We've only been a couple for a few weeks, darling," Regina told him.

"That doesn't mean you don't love each other," Henry said simply.

"No, it doesn't," Regina agreed with some hesitancy in her voice, realizing how innocent but right Henry was. She could imagine herself saying something similar at his age when she'd viewed life with such simplicity and hopefulness. Back when it had been much easier to love and risk her heart. It made her wish it wasn't so difficult to hold on to that perspective into adulthood. However, as far as Regina was concerned, she knew her answer and was sure of it, even if she also knew the complexities that were a part of feeling something that deeply. "I do love Emma…very much."

Now, Henry looked to Emma, as if to ask her if she loved Regina. She was sure of her answer, too, but like Regina, a part of her envied how Henry could simplify it that easily. Another part of her knew, however, that it wouldn't be long before Henry discovered everything that was a part of loving someone—the good and the bad, the easy and the difficult—and the risk you had to take when finding someone who was worth it. "Of course, I love your mom. Not that it's your business," Emma ruffled his hair.

"Both of you being happy is my business, so knowing that you love each other is, too," Henry smiled, satisfied. "You both seem happy."

"Very happy, my little prince," Regina hugged him to her, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Looks like you got your happy ending in this world after all," Henry remarked with a smile.

"Well, it  _was_ my job to bring those back," Emma interjected, squeezing his hand. "Couldn't half-ass it and leave the queen out, could I?"

"Emma--" Regina scolded her for the language she'd used, which only made Henry giggle.

"Nope," Henry attested, agreeing with Emma.

"But I doubt you had to go above and beyond by making yourself part of the queen's happy ending, dear," Regina teased.

"You know I go all in when I have a job to do," Emma said with a grin. "Besides, there's no one's happiness I'd rather be a part than yours," Emma held Regina's gaze a moment before bringing her eyes to Henry's. "And yours."

"Same for me," Henry declared emphatically, sitting up straighter on Regina's lap.

"I love you," Regina murmured into Henry's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and then, his forehead when he turned to face her.

"Love you, too, Mom," Henry hugged her tightly for a few moments.

"And you're really alright with this? With us?"

"Yeah," He assured Regina as he pulled back. "It's actually cool you're dating each other. Jason's mom has a new boyfriend and he said he's hard to talk to. Jason doesn't like him that much," Henry told them, then shrugged, his lips quirking into a brief smile. "I'm lucky. You're already my moms and I like both of you."

That made Emma chortle, "Well, that's good to hear." The playful mocking she looked to him with, easily melted into a warmer expression. "In case you haven't caught on, we like you too, kid."

"Does this mean we're moving in with Mom full-time?"

Emma felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth drop open at the unexpected question.

"I—um, not yet," Emma stammered, sounding more like she was asking a question.

Regina tilted her head toward Henry, catching his eyes after hearing the hopefulness that tinged his words. "Do you want to?"

Henry looked down at the hand he still covered Regina's with on his belly. His voice was somewhat shy as he admitted, "The loft is sort of small. And I like being in my room."

"You're always welcome home, sweetheart."

Henry peeked up at the honest and gentle invitation. "It's okay with you?"

"More than okay," Regina lightly bumped her forehead against the side of his head. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Playing with his mother's fingers, the way Regina recalled him doing so as a young child, he raised and lowered his shoulder in uncertainty. "I know I've been staying there a lot, but I wasn't sure if you also liked to have some time by yourself during the week. Or if you--"

"Henry, I love you. And my home is yours. I miss you whenever you're not around."

Smiling at Regina's sincerity and reassurance, he fully lifted his head to look over at Emma. "Is it alright with you, Ma?"

She reached over to pat his knee. "If that's what you want, Henry. I'll miss having you at the loft, but I want what you think is best for you. If that's living at Regina's again, that's fine. Technically, I don't get a say in this anyway. And definitely not if it's what you and your mom both want."

"When have legalities ever stopped you," Regina quipped, attempting to make light of the past but to also call Emma out on this new, changed perspective.

"It was stupid. Not some of my finer moments," Emma admitted with remorse in her eyes.

"No," Regina concurred.

"I'm sorry," Emma gave the apology that had been due a long time ago. "Really."

"I know," Regina smiled and reached out to squeeze Emma's forearm. "You were concerned. And still learning."

Emma groaned softly. "Don't make excuses for me. It was all around bad judgement when I was keeping Henry from you and not helping the situation."

"Recently, you've helped. And you've protected him. You've been his guardian."

Considering the facts behind Regina's words, Emma conceded, "True, but legally that's still all you. Not me."

"Not yet," Regina said with a tiny smile that held a hint of something sneaky and secretive, while it was overshadowed by a loving promise and trust.

"Regina, wha—" Emma felt the words catch in her throat as she silently questioned the other woman, making sure she hadn't misunderstood what she thought the implication meant.

Regina gave her a small nod, her smiling growing, as she quietly uttered a firm "I'm sure" to Emma, just as Henry interrupted them.

"You really should move in, too, Emma."

"Henry," Regina's voice remained soft as she objected to his forwardness that she was sure had caused both of them to feel a sudden flutter of nervousness in the pit of their stomachs. Not that she would mind Emma living with them, but it still felt like it was too soon. "That's a big step."

Meeting Regina's eyes with as much understanding as someone his age could feel about the situation, he sighed with disappointment but gave them a tiny nod. "It'll be weird without you, Ma. I like living with you. And it won't be the same without you there to read with me before I go to sleep."

It wasn't hard for either of them to tell that Henry wasn't trying to guilt-trip Emma and Regina. He was just sad that he still wouldn't be living with both of his moms under one roof, and even if he had no idea what that would be like, it was something he obviously longed for. It made his eyes plead with Emma, even if he understood her feelings on some level. And both of his mothers could clearly see the love he had for Emma also shining through.

As obvious as Emma's being overwhelmed by her son's attachment and love for her was, Regina's heart quickly flooded with all of the love she could feel between them. That feeling was so different from what she'd felt almost a year ago, reminding her that so much had truly changed for the better. Never in a million years would she have believed that Henry loving Emma this much and wanting her to live with them would have pulled this strongly at her heart. And she knew the last thing she would've ever thought she'd have ended up proposing, would have been for Emma to share custody of Henry with her. Even now, as much as she believed in it and wanted it, considering what the quickest and best way to go about legally making Emma his other mother would be, made her wonder if she was rushing things. Perhaps, she was. But this was something she was deeply certain of, and honestly, the last thing she and Emma ever were, and would probably ever be, was conventional.

Emma smiled sympathetically, feeling her heart being tugged on by the love that filled her son's words. "Don't worry; if your mom's okay with it, I'll read with you every night I can. Besides, I'm sure I'll be there a lot of the time."

Focusing back on the exchange between Henry and Emma, Regina decided to help lighten things, while assisting Emma in compromising with Henry for the time being—just until they were ready to take that step. "You know what that means, Henry. I have a feeling it won't be long before we won't be able to get her to leave," Regina whispered into his ear, but it was purposely loud enough for Emma to hear.

A blonde eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Regina's eyes were filled with playful mocking. She lowered her head to Henry's again. "Homemade meals and leftovers in the refrigerator. Not worrying about having to share one bathroom with multiple people. A yard for those childish water balloon fights. Bigger beds…"

The frown Henry's lips were sitting in, slowly twisted into a smile. "Yeah, you're right; she'll be living with us by the end of the week," Henry conceded smugly, knowing his mother had made a pretty good argument if he knew Emma at all.

"Those are all great, but you forgot the most important thing, Regina," Emma pointed out, her eyes catching the brown ones that looked to her quizzically.

"And that would be...?" Regina prompted.

"You guys."

* * *

Henry took off running down the beach, holding tightly onto the colorful kite in his hands. Emma stood in place unwinding the string she was holding, doing her best to release it little by little as Henry moved further and further away. Soon, she felt him let go and the wind tugged the kite toward the sky, lifting it into the air on its way to meet the white clouds above. It pulled and pulled, and she laughed as she released more and more string.

"It's flying, Emma!" Henry called happily, practically jumping up with the same excitement and pride in his voice at the success of their teamwork.

"We did a good job, kid!"

Regina looked up at the kite, shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun, getting a better view of the rainbow of colors that made it stand out. After a small disagreement on whether the rocket-shaped kite or Superman kite was cooler, Emma and Henry had decided to compromise and get this one that Regina had found toward the back of the selection of kites. It was in the stereotypical shape of a kite and not really unique or exciting, but something about it had caught her eye. As she gazed up at it now, she watched it sinking and swaying and rising in the breeze, while its tail and edges could still be heard ruffling against the wind. Maybe it was simple, but it still stood out against the blue sky, and brought smiles to their faces.

After a moment, she glanced over to Henry standing halfway down the beach with his head still turned up toward the sky, watching as Emma moved the kite slightly or released more string from time to time. Then, she turned to the woman a few feet away from her, seeing the huge grin she wore as she played with the string attached to it.

"Want a turn?" She caught Regina's eyes after a moment, holding the spool of string out to her.

Regina shrugged a shoulder trying not to appear overly interested, even if she felt some excitement fluttering around inside of her. Of course, Emma knew her too well and had obviously picked up on some subtle hint at the truth in Regina's expression, immediately knowing what was on the brunette's mind.

She lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "You've never flown a kite?"

"No," Regina admitted.

"Ok, well," Emma walked over to her and stood behind Regina, placing one of Regina's hands over the string she held. "Not hard. Just hold it and adjust it with the wind," Emma leaned closer to her, hovering against her back.

"See? You've got it," Emma encouraged, once she was sure Regina had gotten the gist of it, and allowed her to control the kite, while she slipped her hands over Regina's arms, lazily running them up and down her skin. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness and the fun of the bright kite soaring above them.

"I meant what I started to say earlier," Regina briefly turned her focus to Emma after a few more moments, taking her eyes off the kite to look over her shoulder. "I want you to legally be Henry's other mother."

"Re—"

"He already sees you as one of his parents," Regina explained, wanting to make her point, so Emma would understand before she tried to object. "You're always going to be in his life. And I know this seems fast, but as far as I'm concerned, you've become my partner in parenting him. I feel we should make it official. I trust you with his life; with looking out for him and his well-being."

Butterflies fluttered inside of Emma as she held Regina's eyes, not knowing what to say. The significance of Regina wanting her to legally become a part of Henry's life wasn't lost on her, after how protective Regina had once been over Henry and the role she played in his life. And now, the way Regina trusted her with the responsibility of fulfilling a similar role, believing that she could be a good mother, too, while wanting to let Emma share parenting with her and really be a part of it, was more than Emma felt she deserved or would have asked for.

As if she could read the thoughts running through Emma's mind, Regina removed one of her hands from the spool and grasped Emma's. "You've proven yourself. You already do the best that you can and you give him so much. You both love each other so much. Whatever happens between you and me, I want you to always be a part of his life in this way. You both deserve that."

Emma brought their joined hands up to her lips, kissing them as a smile broke out across her face and a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled and used the back of her empty hand to wipe away the wet trails her tears had made. "I-I still don't know what to say. I wasn't expect—I don't even know how to tell you how much this means to me."

"All I need you to say is that you'll sign the papers, once they're ready," Regina told her. "I want you to be the other person going with me to school conferences, worrying about him after he's learned how to drive, and if anything happens to me…"

Leveling her eyes at Regina, Emma told her nothing was going to happen to her, but there was a silent promise that she would always take care of Henry and would never let anything bad happen to him, if she could help it.

"I'll sign papers and do whatever you need me to," She felt her chin quiver, before she tilted her head and captured Regina's lips. The kiss was slow and full, and Regina's free hand slid around the back of Emma's neck holding her closer, until they shared all that they could in that moment and were pulling apart. "I'm going to try my best to show you how much this means to me later," Emma breathed, pressing her lips to Regina's in a kiss that was much more chaste this time. "There's a bottle of wine, a bubble bath, and something very slow but fulfilling on the list for you tonight," Emma's eyes burned into hers along with her whisper that was both sensual and full of love.

Regina sucked in a breath, trying to focus on the kite again, even as Emma's arms slipped around her the second she turned the other way. "I'm not doing this in order to get any of that in return."

Emma chuckled into Regina's hair, "That's good to hear. Not that I would've ever thought you'd do that," She murmured, pressing her lips into the soft, dark tresses that were wispy in the light breeze. "And it still doesn't change the fact that I want to make love to you."

Her cheek brushed against Regina's, until she turned her head and pressed her lips against it instead, dipping her head lower to kiss Regina's jaw, then her ear.

The feeling of Emma's warm breath against her, made Regina shift and clear her throat. "You're distracting me," She blinked, forcing herself to concentrate harder on what she was doing.

Emma smirked, lowering her head once more, so she could tug on Regina's earlobe before she placed an open mouthed kiss to her neck. "I know," Came the whisper and a chuckle that told Regina, Emma was both pleased with herself and amused. After placing a final kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, she picked her head up again and settled for wrapping her arms around Regina, while their son remained nearby.

"Henry," Emma called, getting his attention after a moment, since he was mostly mesmerized by the kite flying overhead.

"Yeah," His head whipped around, a smile immediately lighting up his face as the sight of his moms together suddenly registered. "Mom, you're flying it!" He beamed proudly, running over to them.

"She's never flown one before," Emma looked over at him, pulling Regina a little closer, feeling the way she easily relaxed even further into her.

Henry thought it over. "That's true. I've only flown a kite with David and Mary Margaret when you two were…I guess out on a date a few weeks ago. Oh, and with Ruby at a picnic that one time. Never with Mom."

Regina shrugged. "I never really thought about flying a kite. It is fun, though," She smiled, her eyes bright as she continued to look up at it. "Would you like a turn, Henry?" She held out the spool for him, which he quickly accepted with a grin.

"Look," Henry said, tugging on the string as he made the kite move up and down, and then, slowly dragged it one way, and then, the other.

Emma laughed, "Good job. If I did that it would've fallen into the trees."

"He clearly has the magic touch," Regina ran a hand through their son's hair as he stood beside them.

"And I don't?" Emma muttered to Regina suggestively under her breath.

Regina sent her a playful glare. "Thankfully, you have a different kind of magical touch," She murmured into Emma's ear, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Henry's eyes left the kite and he looked at his moms just as Regina's lips left Emma's. Instead of averting them as quickly as possible or cringing at the way his mothers were being disgustingly affectionate, he smiled, and the two women couldn't help but smile back at him.

The three of them were genuinely happy. Maybe it wasn't the way they had expected things to go, but it had definitely given them what they needed most.

Love.

A family.

A home.

A place where they all knew they would always have each other to understand them and love them.

Regina held her arms out and Henry stepped into them, allowing her to hold him close as he continued flying the kite. Emma reached forward to ruffle his hair, causing Regina to laugh nervously as she rocked unsteadily at the brief shift in Emma's weight against her.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Emma sent her a crooked smile and shook her head in amusement at Regina being concerned she would actually let her fall, as she moved back into place.

Regina smiled back. "I know," But then the sincerity she'd spoken with twisted into a teasing smirk. "That would have been the end of any sleepovers for you."

Emma huffed, but the glare in her eyes melted right away. "Love you, too."

"Moms, I think we should get ice cream after this," Henry interrupted their exchange, turning to look up at them.

Regina raised an eyebrow, meeting the hope in her son's eyes as he turned and looked up at her. "Do you?"

"Can we?" He wondered, then, amended his request, "Please?"

The two mothers had a silent debate with only their eyes, while Henry searched between them, silently imploring them to agree to it. Once they'd made their decision, Emma and Regina stared down at him, smiling as they both replied together with a unanimous: "Yes."

Henry sprang gleefully into the air, pumping one of his fists in excitement. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," He wrapped his arms around both of them to the best of his ability, trying not to drop the string of the kite. "My moms are awesome!"

Emma and Regina's arms automatically reciprocated the unexpected embrace, laughing lightly with the contagious happiness that was radiating off of Henry; their hearts flooding with the love from his positive declaration.

This was all any of them could ever want.

This was their family; their happiness.


End file.
